


Sold

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 62,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki feels a summons and finds a hunter wanting to sell his fourteen year old son in exchange for a dead demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki felt the summoning. It wasn’t geared towards him specifically. It was more of an open invitation, but he was in the area and he was curious so he showed up in the summoning circle and took in the sight that met him. He saw a middle aged man with a dim soul, and behind him stood a small teenage boy with a bright innocent soul, though he looked less than happy to be here. In fact, he looked downright terrified, but he stayed his ground and didn’t run away. Loki could respect that. “You summoned?” he asked curiously. If this was someone following the old ways, then he might as well play along. 

“Yes. I need something from you,” the middle aged man said firmly. He had come prepared to bargain, and willing to do nearly anything to get his boon. 

“Then ask and then we can discuss my price,” Loki said haughtily. 

“I need you to kill a demon. I don’t know his name but he has yellow eyes and killed my wife fourteen years ago.”

Loki was taken aback at that and looked more closely at the people in front of him and cursed. Damn his curiosity. He was looking at the young vessel of Lucifer and his father. He couldn’t not play the game though so he continued. “You want me to kill the demon who is second in command of hell? I hope you are prepared to bargain high,” he said with a raised eyebrow. 

John Winchester grabbed the teenager’s arm and pulled him forward. “I’m prepared to offer my son. I have heard how your kind likes virgins so he is a good trade.” John had always known that there was something off about his youngest son, ever since the demon killed his mother and spared him. He knew the demons had plans for him and had no intention of either being caught in the middle or forced to kill his son to save him. Giving him up was really the best option and let this being deal with the demon downfall. 

Loki barely managed to conceal his rage. That anyone could so blithely give up their own child, and for such a fate as he was obviously expecting by bringing up the child’s virginity made him sick. He took a moment to think about it. If he didn’t take the deal, then someone else would and then what would the boy’s fate be? Not only that, but his conscience wouldn’t let him leave a child with someone who would even consider such a thing. At least the boys fear was explained now, and he wondered how much he knew about what his father was planning. “So we’re clear, should I accept this deal, he will be mine. You will not get him back. He will serve me for the remainder of his life,” Loki said firmly. 

John faltered for a moment, proving that he had only intended for the deity to have his way and then give him back, making Loki even more angry, not that he showed it. After a moment though the hunter said, “Agreed.”

Loki knew he had to play his part and no god would accept a sacrifice without getting a good long look first. “Come here boy,” he ordered. 

The kid started to step forward, but his father grabbed his arm. “Do we have a deal?” 

“I wish to have a better look at my prize before I decide,” Loki said narrowing his eyes. John nodded and let go of the boy’s arm and he slowly and nervously walked forward until he was within arm’s reach. Loki reached forward and took the boy’s chin in his hand and gently tilted his head up until he was looking into the deepest hazel eyes he’d ever seen. “What’s your name?” he asked gently, but not gently enough to cause suspicion. 

“S-Sam,” he stuttered. 

Loki let a slight smile show as he ran a hand caressingly through Sam’s hair. He looked back up to the father and said, “You have a deal. I will give you a word of advice though because you are lucky I am kind. Had one of my other brethren come instead you would have never seen the death of the demon because you did not say when you wanted it dead. I, however, will be more lenient. I will return momentarily with the demon’s body,” he said as he disappeared. 

John was kicking himself at his oversight and considered himself lucky that he had apparently gotten someone honorable. That gave him hope that his son’s fate wouldn’t be too horrible. He looked at Sam, who was still standing frozen in front of where the god had disappeared from. He had said he would be back momentarily so they would wait. He called Sam back to him and said, “Just be good and do what he tells you. I don’t think he’ll hurt you without provocation,” John told him, doubting the wisdom of what he was doing for the first time, and hoping that he had ready the being correctly. He hadn’t come here with the intention of giving up his son forever, but he was at the end of his rope and had gotten nowhere trying to hunt the demon on his own. He’d had no choice but to do something drastic. 

It was about ten minutes before the god reappeared with a dead body at his feet. “Here is your demon. Dead, and not simply exorcised. He will ever plague the earth again. Now come boy,” Loki said holding out a hand to the child. 

John’s second thoughts were getting stronger and he held onto Sam. “Promise me you won’t hurt him,” he ordered. 

“You did not specify any level of treatment for him to receive when we made the deal. What happens to him from here on out is none of your concern,” Loki said coldly and snapped his fingers, making the boy appear in front of him. He wrapped his arms around him and disappeared. He would reassure Sam when they got to his house, but better to let the father suffer, wondering what kind of fate he had sold his youngest son into. 

 

Once they had reappeared in Loki’s house, there was one thing that needed to be done immediately, before anyone noticed. “Take off your shirt, Sam,” he ordered. 

Sam only hesitated a moment before doing as he was told. His father had told him what to expect and he was determined not to let this god see how terrified he was of what was coming. The other man stepped forward and placed a hand flat against his chest and Sam felt a stinging pain in his ribs that quickly went away. 

Once Loki had the boy warded against anything and everything that might look for him, he turned and sat down on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. How did he get himself into these things? 

Sam wondered what was going on, but decided that the god was waiting for him to do something. He hoped that maybe if he showed some initiative then he would go easier on him, so Sam steeled himself and walked over, straddled his lap and kissed him. 

Loki was surprised at what was happening and instinctively kissed the boy back, wrapping his arms around Sam’s back. When he felt the child trembling though, he came back to himself and pulled away, easing Sam off his lap and onto the couch next to him, trying to will his erection to go away. “I know what you and your father were expecting, Sam, but I don’t touch kids,” he said shortly, annoyed more at himself than at Sam. 

Sam started to bristle at being called a kid. He was fourteen for crying out loud, but he stopped himself when he realized what he would be arguing for and he just nodded gratefully. 

Loki saw all those thoughts run through Sam’s face, and held back any outward sign of his amusement. “It’s late, Sam. You should get to bed. Follow me,” he said as he got up and snapped his fingers before walking down a hallway with Sam dutifully following. 

Sam wondered what kind of room he would have. He was expecting something along the lines of servant’s quarters after the god’s comment about Sam serving him, but when the door opened to a large opulent bedroom he stopped in the doorway, wondering if he would be expected to share the god’s bed, even if they wouldn’t be sleeping together. “We can redecorate and get it more to your liking tomorrow if you want, but you look ready to fall over so go to bed,” Loki said, trying to be gentle with the kid. 

Sam started walking towards the bed, surprised that this was to be his room before he turned to see the god heading out and said, “Um…excuse me sir…but what should I call you?”

Loki winced, “Anything but sir…please,” he said with a dry chuckle. Sam couldn’t help a small smile at that. Seeing that, Loki smiled back. “You can call me Loki,” he said as he walked out to let the boy get ready for bed. 

Loki went to his own room and fell backwards on the bed. This was a disaster. His brother’s vessel now belonged to him, and he was going to get dragged into this fight one way or another and all because he was too nice to leave the kid to whatever fate the next summon would have left him. Not only that, but he couldn’t get that kiss out of his head either. He had been with children before, but only when he was being watched and had no other choice. Sam was very nearly a man though, and having him in his lap like that, kissing him so sweetly and innocently was doing things to his body. 

He reached down and undid his pants, taking his returned erection in his hand and pumping slowly as he tried to bring up a mental image of anything but Sam in his lap like that, but his brain didn’t want to cooperate. He started to stroke harder and faster as his mind ran away from him imagining if he hadn’t stopped him. If he had just let it continue. As he pictured Sam’s mouth wrapping around his length, he came over his hand with a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and was surprised for a moment to find himself in such a nice room. Then the memories of the previous night hit him and he scrambled out of bed. He wished he had brought his bag, but as it was he didn’t even have a change of clothes. He stumbled out of his room and down the hall to find Loki standing over the stove flipping a pancake onto a large stack, before removing the bacon from the skillet and then dumping some scrambled eggs onto a plate. He slid it over to Sam with a soft smile and pulled his own plate, piled high with chocolate chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate sauce along with the maple syrup and chocolate sauce dripped over his bacon as well. 

He blinked for a moment at the travesty on the god’s plate but decided to just turn his attention to his, thankfully, more normal breakfast. They ate in silence for a while, before Sam got the nerve to speak. “Thank you for breakfast,” he said timidly. 

Loki smiled brightly at him. “You’re welcome, kiddo.”

“I thought…” Sam started tentatively but was unable to finish. 

Loki knew what Sam thought though so he decided it was time to have the conversation he should have had last night. “You’re not here to be my servant, Sam. I don’t need a servant, or a sex slave, or anything else you may have expected,” he started. 

Sam looked at him curiously, “Then why…”

“Because if I hadn’t then someone else would have. Someone who wouldn’t have thought twice about taking everything you offered and then keeping you chained in a basement, only pulling you out for their own amusement,” Loki told him bluntly. 

“So I can go home?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“So your father can try to sell you again the next time he gets hard up for something and risk me not being the first to come? Not a chance kid. You’re mine now. I’m not going to hurt you or use you, but I’m not gonna let you go either,” Loki said firmly. 

Sam nodded morosely. He could understand that, and a deal was a deal. He had gotten a much better bargain than he had expected when his father had ordered him to do this, so complaining wouldn’t be a very good way to repay Loki’s kindness. He wanted to ask if he could at least see his brother, but wasn’t going to push his luck. “So what do I do here then?” he asked more curious than nervous now. 

“I don’t know,” Loki said with a shrug. “What do you want to do? I admit I don’t know much about teenage boys.”

Sam gaped at him. He was getting a choice? “I…um…going to school would be nice,” he suggested. 

Loki looked thoughtful at that. He didn’t particularly like the idea of Sam being out in the open like that, alone, but Loki could always keep a close eye on things. “If that’s what you want. It’s summer now though and school won’t start for another two months. What do you want in the meantime?” 

“I…um…I don’t know. We never really had much. I usually just spent my time at the library,” Sam said with a shrug. 

Loki grinned as he snapped his fingers and the now empty breakfast dishes were all clean. “Library I can do. Follow me kiddo.” He bounded cheerfully down the hall and stopped between two doors. “Right side is the supernatural library. All about gods, demons, monsters, angels, etc. Left side is the normal library. Literature, science, math, history, and so on. Though I can teach you more about history than those books ever could.”

Sam, feeling that he should know a little more about his host, but too afraid to ask, opened the door to the supernatural library and his jaw dropped. It was huge! There were more books than he could have ever imagined. He moved dazedly through the shelves and Loki just smiled indulgently and left him to it, heading back to the living room and turning on the television. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself now. He didn’t want to leave Sam alone here just yet, but he rarely spent a great deal of time indoors and alone. 

Loki ended up watching television until lunchtime and went and retrieved Sam from the library. “Whatcha want for lunch?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Sam said shyly looking at the floor. 

Loki rolled his eyes, but decided that it would take time for Sam to come out of his shell, so he just snapped up some burgers and fries and told Sam to dig in. “So I was thinking. We didn’t get any of your clothes or anything. Do you want to go shopping after lunch?” 

Sam looked at him curiously. The god actually wanted to spend money on him? “Clothes are expensive,” Sam said sadly. 

Loki smirked and snapped his fingers and stacks and stacks of cash appeared on the table. “You were saying?” 

Sam blinked at it for a moment before he looked up and gave the god a tentative smile. “Okay,” he said tentatively. 

Loki could have snapped up an entire store for the kid, but he needed to get out of the house for a few hours. Loki snapped them to an upscale store in London, and quickly realized that shopping for clothes with Sam wasn’t going to keep him out of the house for long as he just kept grabbing the first things that caught his eyes and it was less than half an hour before he had a whole new wardrobe. Loki then led them to the suits section, insisting that every boy needed a nice suit and a fun suit. The nice suit was easy. Sam had very conservative tastes. The fun suit took a little more doing. 

Sam immediately vetoed the baby blue suit with ruffles on the chest. The same with the purple one, and the lime green, and the orange. Eventually Sam realized that the god was going to make him get a colorful suit either way, so he looked for the least offensive one. They finally managed to agree on a maroon one, that was dark enough for Sam’s taste, but had just enough color to classify it as fun to Loki, even if only barely. 

Loki then pulled Sam into an arcade, where the god had nearly as much fun as the teenager did. Sam slowly managed to relax around him and before long they were laughing and trash talking each other as they played. When it started getting late, Loki snapped them to Italy for pizza, which they ate over light-hearted conversation, before they returned home. “Wanna watch some tv?” Loki asked as he plopped himself down on the couch. 

“Sure,” Sam said sitting down next to him as Loki flipped it on and tossed Sam the remote. 

“You can pick,” he offered. Sam spent a long time flipping through the hundreds of channels. Thankfully, Loki had filtered it so that it only showed the ones in English otherwise it would have been longer before Sam finally settled on something to watch. It was a goofy rom-com, that Loki kinda liked so he settled back to watch and snapped up a bowl of popcorn for them to share. 

Loki didn’t think anything of it when their hands brushed against each other in the bowl, but apparently Sam did because he pulled back and blushed. Loki tilted his head curiously and risked a peek into the kids mind and barely suppressed his smirk. Seemed Sam had developed a bit of a crush on Loki. Just because the god wouldn’t take his virginity so young didn’t mean that he wouldn’t want to in a few years so it wouldn’t hurt to encourage the crush a bit. As long as he kept a clear line they would be good. 

Loki scooted closer to Sam and threw his arm over the back of the couch in invitation. It took a while for Sam to get up the nerve but by the end of the movie the teenager was leaning against Loki’s side and the god had moved his hand down to Sam’s shoulder. They stayed like that for one more movie, before Loki decided it was time for Sam to go to bed. 

Sam seemed to hesitate for a moment and Loki took another peek into his head to see what he wanted. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but wasn’t going to act without making sure, and he knew that making Sam ask for it would be beyond him as shy as he currently was. Sure enough, Sam wanted a kiss. Loki leaned down a pressed a short chaste kiss to the teenager’s lips before giving him a soft smile and sending him off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Sam was in bed, Loki went to his room and snapped up a girl to have his way with. He was afraid that if he snapped up a man, he wouldn’t be able to get Sam out of his head. The kid’s soul was just so bright and enticing, it was addictive. He would give his mind and body a little more time to settle down and get used to being in such close proximity before he started sleeping with men again. 

The next morning Sam woke with a grin on his face, remembering the previous night. Loki was just so nice to him, even though he didn’t have to be, and they had so much fun, he couldn’t help but like him and it seemed that Loki liked Sam too. Sam bounded out of his room, to find Loki cooking breakfast again. The god looked up when Sam came in and smiled at him. Sam smiled back, but quickly ducked his head and blushed. 

Loki tamped down his amusement as he dished out their food and dropped a kiss to Sam’s cheek, making him blush even brighter, and smile wider as he started eating. “So whatcha wanna do today Sam-a-lam?” 

“I don’t know,” Sam said with a shrug. 

“Oh come on kiddo. There has to be something you’ve always wanted to do, someplace you’ve always wanted to go, something,” Loki prodded. 

“Well…I don’t know if it’s too much…but…I’ve kinda always wanted to go to a beach,” Sam said hopefully. 

“Oh Sammy, nothing is too much with me around. All of time and space is my playground. You want a beach, we’ll hit a beach right after breakfast. In fact, I have my own tropical island, that this house is now on,” he said with a grin. 

“Really?” Sam asked bright eyed. “The house moves you mean?” 

“The normal state of the house is basically nowhere. I can put it wherever I want it on any given day,” Loki said cheerfully. 

“Cool!” Sam exclaimed. 

True to Loki’s work, as soon as they finished breakfast he told Sam to go get changed for the beach, while he considered himself what to wear. He didn’t usually wear anything at all at the beach, but that was highly inappropriate in the given situation, not to mention it would greatly embarrass Sam. He would obviously wear swim trunks, but should he wear a shirt too? He decided that there was no need. People didn’t generally wear shirts to the beach, and the idea of swimming in more clothing than he had to was quite unappealing so he just snapped his fingers and his clothes changed into a modest pair of gold swim trunks that went nearly to his knees. 

Sam came out in his own green swim trunks and a T-shirt. Loki noticed the teenager stop and stare at his bare chest for a moment, but pretended he didn’t so as to save the kid the embarrassment and said, “Ready to go?” 

“Uh-huh,” Sam said dazedly not taking his eyes of Loki’s chest, and then his back as he turned to head outside. 

Once they were on the beach, Sam immediately made for the water, hoping to hide his growing problem. He really hated being a teenager sometimes. Loki followed at a more sedate pace, having noticed Sam’s little issue as well and giving him time to get himself under control. He had heard that such things were common in teenage boys so he wasn’t going to read anything into it. 

He soon had Sam relaxed enough to play around in the water without blushing every time Loki got too close and they had an enjoyable morning. They had a luau style lunch on the beach and Loki talked Sam into helping him build a sandcastle after lunch, despite Sam’s view that it was childish. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with taking pleasure from the simple things in life. Besides, when you’re older you can build much cooler sandcastles too.” Loki knew that Sam was trying to make himself seem more grown up for him, but he was determined that the teenager not sacrifice any more of his childhood than he already had, so they spent most of the afternoon building sandcastles and burying each other in the sand, Sam giggling as he gave Loki sand breasts. 

Once the sun started to set, they hit the water one more time to rinse all the sand off and headed back inside for dinner. Over dinner, Sam finally got up the nerve to ask hopefully, “Do you think…maybe I could…call my brother?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Loki said dismissively and Sam jumped out of his chair and in his excitement kissed Loki before his eyes went wide and he started to back away. Loki put a hand on Sam’s waist and another on the side of his face, running his thumb over his cheekbone before leaning in for another quick chaste kiss to let him know it was okay. “Might not want to tell him about this though,” Loki said with a smirk.

“Right,” Sam said with a little blush as he kissed Loki quickly again, grinning. Loki handed Sam a phone and he dialed a number he obviously knew by heart. “Hi Dean,” he said cheerfully when his brother picked up. 

“Sammy! Are you okay? Where are you? I’m coming to get you!” Dean said frantically. 

“I’m fine Dean, and you can’t come get me,” Sam said apologetically. 

“The hell I can’t. I don’t care what kind of deal that asshole made, we’ll find a way to get you out of it, and it’ll be just you and me,” Dean said firmly. 

“Dean! I’m okay. Really. I like it here.”

“You like being with some monster who uses you as a servant and has sex with you?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“He’s not a monster. I’m not a servant, and he hasn’t touched me. He said he doesn’t touch kids. I have my own room and it’s great. He has two libraries and when school starts, I’ll be going to school. We went shopping and got me all new clothes and then went to an arcade yesterday and today he took me to the beach. He’s nice and he’s taking good care of me,” Sam explained. 

“Well if everything is so great, then why can’t I come by and see for myself?” he asked suspiciously. 

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to Loki, “Can Dean come visit?” 

Loki could, of course, hear both sides of the conversation, so he knew exactly why the brother wanted to come, but saw no harm in it. If he got too mouthy he’d just dump the kid back where he was so he just shrugged and snapped his fingers and Dean appeared, phone still to his ear, standing next to them in the dining room. 

“Sammy!” Dean cried pulling his little brother into a hug, before sliding Sam behind him and facing the ‘monster’ in the room. “You give me my brother back!” he ordered. 

“Why? So your father can just sell him again? No thanks,” Loki sneered. 

“He won’t. I left Dad as soon as I found out what he did to Sammy,” Dean shot back. “What do you care anyway? Why’d you even take him if not for some evil purpose? He’s just a kid!” 

“Would you rather I left him and let your father try his luck with the next god? I at least won’t hurt him and will give him a normal life. Anyone else would have broken him and then he would have been a servant and a fuck toy. I wasn’t gonna subject any kid to that,” Loki said bluntly. 

Dean could almost believe him, except for the fact that he wasn’t letting Sam leave. “Well I’m here now and I can take him and protect him.”

“But you can’t give him a normal life. A settled school. College if he wants. You can give him life on the road, hunting monsters, in danger all the time. Even if I would let that happen, there’s still the matter of what I had to do to get him. I killed the second in command of hell. Do you know what kind of crap would fall on me if I couldn’t prove that I had gotten something out of it? The gods don’t like being dragged into conflicts between heaven and hell and if it gets out that I didn’t get anything out of it, it would be very bad for me,” Loki said firmly. 

As if summoned by the thought, another person appeared in the kitchen with them. “Kali,” Loki nodded shortly at her. She always had the worst timing. 

“I heard you got a new pet,” she said with an evil grin. Dean had shifted so that he was between his brother and Kali now, sensing her as the greatest threat. “Oh, you got two!” she said delightedly. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Loki stole his voice. This was going to be delicate enough without big mouth jumping in. “The older one is just visiting his brother.”

“You let his family visit? How…lenient…of you,” she said cruelly. “Well make the brother go away and we can share the boy.”

“I don’t share, Kali. You should know that,” Loki sneered. 

“At least tell me he was good enough to earn such a reward,” she sneered back. 

“You handle your servants your way and let me handle mine my way,” Loki snapped. He knew that she had just come here to annoy him, as she had from time to time ever since they split up so he had no trouble saying, “Now leave.”

“Watch yourself, Loki. Don’t forget who you’re talking to,” she warned. 

“And don’t forget who’s house you’re in,” Loki warned right back. 

She left in a flash of flame, purposely setting the room on fire as she did so. Loki just sighed and snapped his fingers, putting out the flames and then gave Dean his voice back. “See what I mean kid? Not exactly the most lenient bunch.”

“And you think it’s safer for him here with you?” Dean asked pointedly. 

“No god would ever touch someone that belonged to another god without express permission, and I will never give that permission, so yes. He’s perfectly safe here with me,” Loki reassured him. “Why don’t you give him the tour, Sam,” he suggested wanting to get Dean to accept the fact so that he didn’t have to cut Sam off from his brother who obviously cared a great deal about him. 

Loki followed them as far as the living room where he plopped down in front of the television as Sam led Dean down the hallway. 

Sam showed Dean his bedroom first and his brother was suitably impressed. “Are you really okay, Sam?” he asked now that they were alone. 

“I really am. I really do like it here,” Sam assured him. 

Dean nodded. He had his own demands to make of the god, but that could wait until after the tour. Dean was somewhat lackluster about the libraries, but Sam expected that and he led them back to the living room and he plopped down on the couch next to Loki, making sure not to sit too close with Dean there. “I’ll accept this, but I have a few conditions,” Dean told the god firmly. 

“I make no promises,” Loki said raising his eyebrow at the budding hunter. 

“Sam gets his own phone, so that he can call me anytime with or without your permission.”

“No problem,” Loki said lazily. He had been planning to do just that anyway. 

“I want to know where you are in case I ever need to come get him,” Dean demanded. 

“Can’t promise that. I tend to move this house all over the world, and some places are inaccessible like the island we’re currently on. We can choose a primary base, and I’ll let you know where that is, but that doesn’t mean we won’t travel, especially in the summer,” Loki tried to compromise. 

“Fine. Then you’ll take him back to that ‘primary base’ anytime he asks and I’m allowed to visit regularly, and not always with notice.”

“Deal, but again, I can’t promise we’ll always be there,” Loki reiterated. “Now if you’re done puffing up, you can either sit down and watch some tv with us or I can send you back to where you were.”

Dean huffed and sat down next to Sam, pulling him close. He would have preferred sitting between them, but Sam hadn’t left enough room and he didn’t want to be too difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had to admit, after hanging out for the evening, that Loki was pretty cool, and Sam seemed to be settled in here. Dean knew that Sam had never liked life on the road. He wanted to be settled somewhere with school and friends, and Loki could give him that. Seemed more than willing to give him that. He would keep an eye on the situation of course, but it seemed that Sam had the makings of a good life here. He would give it a chance. The first time Sam said he was unhappy though, he would pull him out, god’s wrath or no. 

Once Loki pointed out the time and that Sam should be getting to bed, he sent Dean back to where he had been before he’d been picked up and then turned to Sam, who had immediately scooted closer and leaned down for a kiss. It was just as chaste as the rest of them, but lingered for a few seconds longer before Sam got up and went to bed, goofy grin on his face. 

The next day they discussed where they wanted to live. Loki’s only demand being that it not be anywhere cold or dreary. Sam decided it would be cool to live in California, near a beach, so Loki relocated the house there and gave Sam a phone so he could call Dean with their new address. They spent the rest of the day exploring the neighborhood and meeting their new neighbors. The story that Gabriel had planted was that they had just moved into the ‘vacant’ house on the street, and that Sam was his foster son. 

Loki couldn’t exactly go by that name in a place like this so he decided that his original name was common enough to avoid suspicion so he told Sam that his new name was Gabriel. Sam decided he liked it and thought it was amusing that a pagan god chose an archangel’s name. Gabriel had learned that Sam liked soccer so he had a goal installed in the backyard and they happened to be back there kicking the ball around the next time Dean stopped by. He had parked down the street so he could surprise them, just to make sure everything was good without them expecting him. 

He heard the laughter coming from the backyard and rounded the corner just in time to see Gabriel make a goal past Sam. “Good thing you’re not a goalie kiddo,” he taunted jovially. 

“Oh yeah? I don’t see you stopping many of my shots either,” Sam shot back with a grin. 

“Yeah well, I’m trying to go easy on you,” Gabriel lied transparently. Sam was pretty good. 

“Heya Sammy,” Dean called, making his presence known. 

“Dean!” Sam cried happily bounding over to his brother for a hug. It had been two weeks since they’d last seen each other and for two boys who were used to spending every waking moment together that was practically a lifetime. 

Gabriel suddenly had an idea. “Hey how about we have a cookout this afternoon? It’s a nice day and then Deano here can meet some of the neighbors and see how we’re settling in from their point of view.”

When both boys agreed, Gabriel left them to catch up while he went to invite some of the neighbors, after snapping up a grill of course. They already had a pool. Gabriel was always one for the lap of luxury. A few hours later people started showing up. Sam and Dean were already in the pool and Gabriel had just thrown the first of the burgers on the grill. When they saw people starting to show up they got out of the pool and came over to introduce Dean. When he was introduced as Sam’s brother, the inevitable, what happened to your parents, question popped up. 

Gabriel fielded that one, not wanting to put either of the boys in a position to talk badly about their father and wanting to keep as close to the truth as possible so he said, “Their mother died when Sam was a baby and a few months ago, his father tried to sell him, so I took him in. Dean was already eighteen though, but he knows he’s welcome here anytime.” 

Dean looked gratefully at Gabriel at the open invitation. He had kinda bullied his way in before, but knowing that he was welcome helped. He wished that he hadn’t been so open about what happened, but figured it was better than having to keep track of a lie. He felt the need to add his own two cents in though. “Once I found out what my dad had done, I cut all ties with him and went looking for Sammy. I was gonna take him in myself, but he seemed to be well set with Gabriel. A lot better than I could give him, so I just come by as often as I can.” He didn’t want anyone thinking that he didn’t want responsibility for his baby brother after all. 

Dean was looked at with a lot more respect as he cornered each of the neighbors at some point during the afternoon to interrogate them on how Sam seemed to be doing when he wasn’t around. Once the sun started setting and everyone started heading home, Dean headed out too. “I’m glad you’re happy, Sammy. You know if that ever changes…” he let the sentence hang. 

“I know Dean. Thanks,” Sam said with a smile as he watched Dean walk back towards his car and they headed inside. 

Once they were on the couch, Gabriel put his arm around Sam, who looked at him happily and said, “Thank you. For being so nice to Dean. And bringing us to such a great place and just…everything.”

“You’re welcome, Sam-a-lam,” Gabriel said with a smile. Sam leaned over and kissed him, and for the first time he felt Sam’s tongue tentatively probing at his lips and he opened his mouth and proceeded to give Sam a solid tutorial on kissing. He could tell when Sam’s teenage hormones started kicking in because Sam tried to climb in his lap, but Gabriel just added a little more pressure to the hand on Sam’s hip and held him in place. Sam’s hand came to Gabriel’s chest and the deity allowed that much, and he was glad that even Sam’s hormones couldn’t override his nerves enough to try and venture lower. He knew that he was going to have to have a talk with the boy about boundaries soon and draw a solid line. 

He could see the tenting in Sam’s shorts and could feel that his own were doing the same and when he found himself having to fight to resist his urges he pulled back out of the kiss, turned Sam slightly so that he was leaning against him and turned the tv on. Sam whimpered a bit, but didn’t argue. He had felt himself starting to get out of control too and he knew he wasn’t ready for any more than that, even if Gabriel would consider it. 

It was about an hour later when Sam decided to ask a question that was on his mind. “Gabriel? Do you..um…sleep with people still?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Depends on how you define people, I suppose,” Gabriel said with a shrug. He never had any intentions of lying to the kid. “If you define it by another warm body then yes, but I just snap people up for sex, and then they cease to exist. No personality, no soul, nothing but a warm body.”

Sam thought about that for a minute. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. In his teenage mind, he and Gabriel were together and it should constitute cheating, but Gabriel was an adult…a god even. Expecting him to be celibate was probably asking too much and it wasn’t like they were real people, so Sam decided to accept it. 

Gabriel saw that flashing through his face and added, “And if you wanted to date someone, see what else is out there, that’s okay you know. It doesn’t have to change anything with us unless you want it to.” He wanted to make sure that Sam knew that he wasn’t trying to tie him down. He desperately wanted to be the one to take Sam’s virginity when the time came, but wouldn’t begrudge him if he couldn’t. 

“I don’t know. We’ll see,” Sam said, glad that he wasn’t expecting a double standard, but not sure if he wanted to actually date someone. Especially since they would be a real person with real feelings and not just a warm body. He was pretty sure that he was in love with Gabriel, and wouldn’t want to hurt anyone else by leading them on. 

When it started getting late, he kissed Gabriel again, just as deeply as before, and though he couldn’t help the erection that he got, he managed to keep himself in control this time and it didn’t last nearly as long before he was leaving Gabriel sitting on the couch with his own erection. 

Gabriel immediately made his way to his room and snapped up a guy. He desperately needed a dick in his ass right now and if when he closed his eyes he imagined it was Sam, well, he didn’t particularly care at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam, like Gabriel, felt the need to relieve himself once he got to his room. Unlike Gabriel however, he wasn’t really sure how. He had never really done anything like that before, partially from lack of privacy, but when he pressed his hand against his erection it felt so good that he slid his shorts down and took himself in his hand. It didn’t take long at all for him to spill over, cheeks pink as much from embarrassment as exertion. He jumped in the shower and cleaned himself up. He knew, logically, that it was something all guys did once they reached a certain age, but it was rather strange to suddenly be one of them. He couldn’t deny how much he had enjoyed it though and in the morning when he woke with another erection, he did it again. 

Gabriel had noticed two showers essentially back to back and thankfully Sam was out of the room as he snorted in amusement. He wondered if he should tell the teenager that he didn’t need to shower every time he wanked, and decided to spare the kid the mortification for now and wait to see if it became a problem. It’s not like they had to worry about hot water running out or anything. 

He met Sam with his breakfast and a short kiss before he brought up the subject of registering for school. Namely if he wanted to stay here or try somewhere else. There was just over a month until school started and registration began next week. Sam wanted to stay here though so Gabriel went through the motions of getting a job at the school. He knew that he’d be fired in a day if he tried to be a teacher so he went for the less glamorous but more stable job of janitor. He wanted to be nearby if something or someone came for Sam. 

A month later found Sam starting school and the new janitor whistling the day away as he mopped floors, giving Sam a grin every time he walked by. Some of the kids made fun of him for his foster father being the janitor, but Sam just replied that Gabriel was loaded and just wanted something to do, and after they saw where he lived, they couldn’t refute that statement anymore. Gabriel walked Sam to and from school every day and as Sam started making more friends and going out and doing things after school, Gabriel stayed close enough to intervene if there was trouble, but far enough that he went unnoticed by Sam or his friends. 

On the outside, Gabriel was the perfect father, active with the PTA, at all of Sam’s soccer games, assistant coach for the team even, volunteered to chaperone all the events and field trips, but at home, when no one else was around, he and Sam were just together. They would cuddle on the couch and/or make out, but Gabriel made sure that they never got near a bed, for fear that he would lose his willpower and let things go too far. 

It got especially difficult once Sam hit his growth spurt around the holidays. He was looking far more like a man and far less like a kid with every passing day. He had never been particularly attracted to Sam’s body. It had always been his soul that pulled him in, but now that he was developing, Gabriel could see that he would be a devastatingly handsome man. Which is why, a few months before Sam’s fifteenth birthday, when Sam’s hand on his chest started trailing lower, it was already over his belly button before Gabriel noticed and took hold of it, moving it back up to his chest, ignoring the huff of indignation from Sam. 

That huff told Gabriel that it was actually what Sam wanted, not just his hormones taking over, but it didn’t matter. He was still too young for anything more than this. He’d had to hold Sam’s waist to keep him off his lap more than a few times, but this was the first time he’d had to deal with wandering hands and he hoped Sam had gotten the hint, because it would be rather uncomfortable to manifest extra arms to hold him off. Sam was usually good at respecting the boundaries that Gabriel had put into place, but from time to time, he would see how far he could push things. 

Sam’s soccer games were on Fridays so Dean would come by as often as he could when he wasn’t on a job to watch the game and then spend the night and spend Saturday with them before heading out again. He still didn’t know that anything was going on between his brother and the deity, but they would tell him eventually. Assuming Sam wanted to stick with him that long. Gabriel had recently realized that Sam had become more than an amusement for him. He was falling in love with the kid and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He, more than anyone, knew that love could make you weak, but he also knew, not so much from experience, that it could also make you strong. Gabriel suspected that he would need all the strength he could get when things went to hell the way he knew they would eventually so he would just have to hope that he got the strength side. 

That night, after Sam went to bed, he didn’t go to sleep. He waited about twenty minutes and then crept slowly down the hall to Gabriel’s room and opened the door just a crack. Just enough to see through. What he saw made his breath immediately quicken, just as much as the moans he was hearing as he watched Gabriel riding someone, cock deep in his ass while his hand was working his own cock and Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He marveled at the size of Gabriel’s cock, and for the first time really considered the idea of sex between two men. He wouldn’t have thought that having something that big in you could be comfortable, but judging by the sounds Gabriel was making it must be amazing. 

Gabriel noticed the second Sam opened to door, but he was too close to care. As long as he didn’t actually come in, there was no way Gabriel was stopping, and he had already seen everything anyway so it hardly mattered. The idea of Sam watching him just spurred him closer to the edge and it was no time at all before he was coming all over random male body number twelve’s chest as he felt his ass being filled with cum as well. Once they were both spent he snapped his fingers and the guy disappeared and he collapsed on his back on the bed trying to catch his breath, pretending not to notice the teenager at the door. 

Sam watched Gabriel cum and was glad to see that the guy he was with quickly disappeared. He stayed there for a moment just taking in Gabriel’s body, until the god pulled the blanket over himself and Sam eased the door back closed and went back to his room to take care of his own problem. 

 

By the time Sam was fifteen he was taller than Gabriel and starting to fill out some muscle. He knew that Sam was getting beyond impatient with the snail’s pace their physical relationship was taking, so he had a treat planned for Sam’s birthday. Well the day after, because Sam’s birthday fell on a Saturday so Dean was coming by and staying until Sunday evening and they always kept their distance when Dean was around, just in case. Gabriel and Dean were becoming pretty good friends, but he wasn’t sure that would save him if he found out about him and Sam. 

Once Dean had left and Gabriel and Sam were curled up on the couch, Gabriel pulled Sam into a kiss. Once they were both hard, Gabriel gave a short invitational tug to the teenager’s waist and Sam wasted no time straddling Gabriel’s lap and grinding their erections together, pulling moans from both of them. Gabriel moved his lips to Sam’s neck, having been worried about things getting out of hand if he had done that before, and began pressing soft wet kisses and gentle nips over the soft skin as Sam gasped and rocked his hips over Gabriel’s. Gabriel kept his hands firmly on Sam’s back, not letting them venture lower, but when Sam’s hands started to unbutton Gabriel’s shirt, Gabriel took them both in his hands and pulled them back away from the buttons. Sam got the hint. This was the limit. He was more than tempted to try this at the beach though when they would already be shirtless and vowed to do so the next chance he got. 

Once he was sure that Sam had gotten the hint he moved his hands back to Sam’s back, resisting the urge to slide them under his shirt, fully aware that it would be sending mixed messages if he did. His mouth hadn’t paused in its mapping of Sam’s neck during all that and Sam was quickly coming undone as his hips started moving faster and harder as their clothed erections got as much friction as they could. Gabriel was surprised to find that he too was getting close to coming. He hadn’t thought he would like this, but it seemed the novelty of getting Sam this way was working in his favor as he started thrusting up to meet Sam as his own breath quickened as well and his lips grew more insistent on Sam’s neck, sucking and biting more than anything else. 

Sam came with a keening whimper and that pulled Gabriel over with him. Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s shoulder for a minute before leaning up to pull him into a deep kiss, while snapping his fingers and cleaning up the messes they had made in their pants. They made out for a little while longer before Gabriel eased Sam off his lap and they watched tv for a few hours, followed by another round, where Sam got off again, but Gabriel didn’t, but that was okay. He hadn’t expected to the first time really so this time was no surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam finished the school year at the top of his class with a 4.0 GPA and got pushed into all advanced placement classes. Gabriel was proud of him, but Sam was nervous. He was afraid he was going to crash and burn with the increased intensity of the new classes, but Gabriel reassured him and promised that if he really couldn’t handle it then Gabriel would make sure he got switched back, but he was sure that Sam could handle it. Gabriel threw him a party to celebrate and invited all his friends from school, most of the neighbors, and Dean. The pool got a lot of use that day and Gabriel was glad that he didn’t have to worry about the cost of feeding all those people as he went through over a hundred burgers, not to mention all the chips and dip. Swimming tended to make people extra hungry, especially teenage boys. 

Dean was also proud of his brother and glad he was enjoying his life and was settled. All was well and good until about halfway through the party, John Winchester showed up. He had apparently tracked Dean there. They had been sitting down eating at the time so Sam was close by. Gabriel immediately got up and pushed the boy behind him, glad to see Dean standing at his side helping to shield Sam who was rather annoyed at the protectiveness, but also glad that he didn’t have to face his father alone. “I want my son back,” John demanded. 

“Not a chance,” Gabriel growled staying mindful of the large audience, most of whom knew why Sam was now with Gabriel and were looking at the other man with loathing. Gabriel hoped that it wouldn’t be turned on him when the circumstances of his guardianship of Sam came to light, because he knew that John wouldn’t hesitate to air them. 

And sure enough. “When I sold him to you I didn’t expect you to try and take my place as his father,” John snarled. 

Most of the party guests gasped and turned to look at Gabriel more in confusion than loathing. They knew him well enough to know that he was doing good for the boy anyway. “To take your place you would have had to be a father in the first place. Look around you John. This is his life. When have you ever given him more than dirty motel rooms and a new town every two weeks.”

John wasn’t done with the barbs. “What’s wrong? Couldn’t have your own kids so you have to buy other people’s?”

“I didn’t ask you to sell your son, and I was shocked that you would, but yes I accepted because I knew if I didn’t then someone else would and they wouldn’t be as kind as I am. I did it to save him from you and whatever fate you tried to sell him into next and the fact that you are here upset that I’m not treating him like a servant or a slave just proves that. Now I met your price. I have full custody, and I will not give him back to the likes of you. Now leave,” he said causing a breeze to blow. Not enough to alert the other people that there was anything supernatural here, but more than enough to make his point to John that he was a god and not to be trifled with. 

“This isn’t over,” John snarled as he turned to leave. 

“Yes. It is,” Gabriel said firmly to the retreating hunter’s back. 

Dean clapped a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder in support, glad that he didn’t have to participate in the exchange of words. Gabriel gave him a grateful smile for his support and turned to the assembled guests, knowing he had some explaining to do. “Ok so yes. I bought Sam from his father, because like I said, I wanted to save him from the next person he tried to sell him to. Dean here was worried at first, which is why he was interrogating people about us in the beginning and it has always been Sam’s choice whether to stay with me or go with his brother once Dean cut ties with his father.”

Sam felt the need to speak up here. “I know that the way I came to Gabriel was dubious to say the least, and I was terrified at first of what would be expected of me, but he made it very clear that he just wanted to make sure I had a good life and in the year I’ve been with him he has.”

There was a lot of discussion about the new revelation after that, but none of it was bad. Some people thought that Gabriel had done a good thing from the start. Others thought that he never should have bought Sam in the first place, but couldn’t fault him for what he’d done since. He was very active with the school and in the community. All Sam’s friends and their families knew him well too, so no one thought less of him. Some even considered him something like a saint. Either way both he and Sam were relieved that they wouldn’t have to leave. Well, Gabriel was more relieved that he wouldn’t have to modify so many memories. They wouldn’t be leaving unless Sam wanted to, but modifying that many memories would be exhausting. 

After Dean’s support today, Gabriel actually felt bad about keeping the nature of he and Sam’s relationship from him and decided to tell him that evening. He and Dean had gotten pretty close over the last year, and he hoped that the hunter would at least hear him out. He wasn’t sure if Sam should be there for it or not, so he decided he would leave it up to Sam. As the last of the guests were leaving Gabriel pulled Sam aside and told him what he was planning and asked what he thought the best way to do it was. Sam suggested that he make himself scarce while Gabriel talked and explained and Dean would get pissed and come looking for Sam. He would want to talk to Sam alone anyway and it was best of they not gang up on him with the news. 

Gabriel agreed and was glad that Sam wanted to do it that way because it meant that he could talk more freely with Dean. He led Dean to the living room while Sam made an excuse to go to his room and wait for his brother. “What was that about?” Dean asked curiously worried that the visit from their father upset Sam more than he had let on. 

“I need to talk to you about something and Sam knew you would want to talk to him separately so he’s giving us some privacy to get the big stuff in the open and then you can go talk to him,” Gabriel said trying not to convey his nervousness. This was just a little human, barely even an adult human. But it was Sam’s brother and Gabriel’s friend and that did make a difference. 

“You better not be about to tell me that you’re sleeping with my baby brother,” Dean said warningly. 

“We are not sleeping together,” Gabriel said honestly. “I told you both that I don’t sleep with children and I meant it.” He waited a second for that to sink in before he continued. “That said, Sam and I do have a relationship. I won’t let it go that far until he’s older though.”

Dean clenched his jaw. “How far has it gone?” 

“No clothes have been shed, no hands below the waist. Once he turned fifteen I started letting him in my lap though,” he said openly, knowing that he wouldn’t have to go into exact detail for Dean to get it, nor would Dean want him to. 

Dean nodded tensely. He would hold his temper for now. “How long has this been going on?” 

“A little after he got here I realized that he had a crush on me and I didn’t want to discourage it so I would put my arm around him and we shared little pecks of kisses and it moved on from there. I have never pushed anything that he didn’t want, and more often than not I’m holding him back from more. He knows that he owes me nothing in that regard and if he wants to date other people he’s more than welcome to, either continuing things with me at the same time or not. It’s completely his decision,” Gabriel explained seeing that the hunter was close to snapping. 

“And what about you? Are you seeing other people?” 

Gabriel was glad that Dean had worded it like that because he could honestly say, “No. I’m not.”

“And what do you want out of this huh?” Dean asked starting to lose his hold on his temper. 

Gabriel knew he would have to come clean completely if he was going to head off the tsunami. “I haven’t told him this because I don’t want him to feel pushed into anything, but I love him.”

“And if he decides he wants to move on from you?” Dean asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Then he is free to go whenever he wishes. That’s why I haven’t told him. I don’t want him to feel tied down to me in any way. He will have everything he wants out of life.”

“And you haven’t pushed yourself on him in any way?” Dean asked suspiciously. 

“I have not. With the exception of the first time I kissed him, before which I looked into his mind because I could tell he wanted something but didn’t know how to ask, everything has been initiated by him, and like I mentioned, I have to keep him from going further regularly.”

“You said you’ll sleep with him when he’s old enough. How old is old enough?” Dean wanted to know exactly what Gabriel’s plans were. 

“I don’t know. Half the country has age of consent set at sixteen, the other half seventeen or eighteen. I personally wouldn’t consider him an adult until his body is fully developed which it nearly is, but we’ll say sixteen at the earliest. More likely seventeen or eighteen.”

“I need to go talk to Sam,” Dean said turning on his heel and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean took a deep breath before he knocked on Sam’s door. It wouldn’t do to go in there pissed and put Sam on the defensive right out of the gate. “Come on in, Dean.” Sam called from the other side of the door. 

“You didn’t want to be with him when he told me,” Dean half-asked.

“I didn’t want you to feel ganged up on. And I knew that he needed to explain his reasons and you would want to talk to me alone anyway so it seemed easier,” Sam said with a shrug. 

“This is really what you want? He said he’s never pushed you into anything…”

Sam snorted. “He won’t let me do half the stuff I want to do even. So no. He’s never pushed anything. And yes this is really what I want.”

“And it doesn’t bother you that he’s so much older than you?” 

“He’s billions of years old Dean. If he doesn’t go for younger then he doesn’t exactly have many options,” Sam said with a chuckle. “No it doesn’t bother me.” 

“He said that you can date other people if you want,” Dean said wanting to be sure that his brother knew that. 

“Yeah. He’s said as much. I don’t really want to date other people though,” Sam said honestly. 

“Why not?” Dean asked, wondering just how deep his brother was into this. 

“Because I love him Dean,” Sam said tiredly. 

“You’re fifteen. What do you know about love?” Dean scoffed. 

“I know enough to know that I love him. And enough to know that it’s stupid and that he will never feel that way about me.” When Dean started to say something Sam just talked right over him and continued. “I mean, I know he cares about me obviously, and that’s enough for now. I’ll take what I can get for as long as I can get it, but I know it won’t last forever. Once he’s bored with me, I’ll move on, but I’m not giving this up until I have to Dean and please don’t ask me to.”

Dean took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. I won’t. But you need to tell him how you feel.” This time it was Dean’s turn to talk over what Sam was trying to say. “You should know him well enough to know that he won’t react badly and he should know.”

Sam sighed and let his head fall back against the wall behind him. “Are those your terms for accepting this?” he asked hopelessly. 

“Yes,” Dean said firmly. He would accept this, with a few conditions of his own for Gabriel, but he wouldn’t let his brother keep thinking that his feelings weren’t returned and he understood Gabriel’s reasons for not being the first to say it, so that left it up to Sam. 

“Fine. But not tonight,” Sam reluctantly agreed. 

“When?” Dean asked pointedly, knowing that his brother would keep putting it off if he let him. 

“Soon.”

“You have a week to tell him before I do, and you know it will be better coming from you,” Dean gave him the ultimatum. Sam nodded tensely. “Good. Now give me five minutes to talk to Gabriel, and then let’s all hang out now that you don’t have to hide this from me anymore.”

Sam nodded again so Dean headed out to the living room where Gabriel was waiting. “You will make it no earlier than seventeen, and no more secrets. Got it?” he told Gabriel firmly. 

“Understood,” Gabriel said with a nod of relief. He would have hated for this issue to come between them. 

Dean knew that Sam would probably hate him for that. He could tell that his little brother was itching to sleep with the deity, but he wasn’t going to let his brother jump into something that he wasn’t ready for. Dean had been seventeen when he lost his virginity so it wasn’t like he was being a hypocrite here. “You’re agreeing just like that?” he asked curiously. He hadn’t expected it to be so easy to order around a god. 

“You’re Sam’s brother and my friend. You’re not asking for anything unreasonable, so yes. I’m agreeing. If you had said we had to wait until he was twenty or something it’d be a different story,” Gabriel added trying to lighten the mood. 

Dean had long considered Gabriel a friend, but this was the first time he’d had a real indication that it went both ways and he was glad to hear it. It would definitely make things easier. “I want no details though,” he added, just in case Gabriel took the no secrets part a little too seriously. 

Gabriel laughed and nodded. He’d had no intention of going into any more detail than he already had anyway and even that much was only to ease the hunter’s mind. About that time, Sam came out to join them and Gabriel held his arm out. Sam sank happily next to him and leaned against him as the three of them just enjoyed the evening. There were a few short chaste kisses exchanged over the course of the evening, but they were mindful of their audience. 

Dean was going to stay the night, so they still couldn’t have the fun they normally did, but when Sam was going to bed, Gabriel walked him to his room and found himself pinned against the wall as Sam kissed him senseless. They both knew that Gabriel wouldn’t be going in anyway. Still, by the time they broke a few minutes later, they both had raging erections. Sam went into his room to take care of his and Gabriel took a moment to will his own away before returning to the living room where Dean was still watching tv. 

Dean was both relieved and surprised that Gabriel was back so quickly and at seeing that, Gabriel gave a little bit of an explanation. “We have never been near a bed and don’t plan to start now,” and that was all Dean was going to get. 

Dean just nodded and turned back to the television, choosing not to think of where they had been if not a bed. “So just so I don’t end up sticking my foot in my mouth, no one else knows about you two right?” Dean asked after a few minutes. 

“No. They all think we are just normal humans and none of them would understand,” Gabriel said. 

“Well Sam is a normal human,” Dean pointed out. 

“Mostly, but not completely,” Gabriel told him. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked suspiciously. 

“I haven’t told him any of this because I want him to have as normal a life as possible for as long as possible, understand?” Gabriel waited until he got confirmation from Dean before he continued. He wasn’t going to tell him all of it, but he could tell him something. “Sam was targeted as a baby for a reason. He is crucial to the plans of both heaven and hell, which I have every intention of shielding him from before you ask. But he isn’t just a normal human, and sooner or later the shit is going to hit the fan.”

“I don’t…I mean…what plans? What can we do?” Dean asked shocked. 

“I’ve already said more than I should. Like I said, I’m going to keep as much of it away from him as I can. I’ve already taken steps to keep him safer, but you should be careful too. They want you as well, not to mention they can use you to get to him. We’re talking years here before they step things up, but it doesn’t hurt to be more careful.”

“What do they want me for?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Just watch yourself, Dean. And if you get into trouble don’t hesitate to pray to Loki,” he said evasively. 

Dean looked suspiciously at him for a moment. Angels and heaven had been mentioned often enough over course of the year that Dean fully believed in them, and Dean had read up a lot on pagan gods after his brother was bound to one, and ‘Loki’ didn’t act like any pagan god he knew of. They wouldn’t hesitate to take a child’s virginity, and their blood. They definitely wouldn’t try to give him a normal happy life. Dean knew that books tended to not get information completely right, but the only other pagan god he had met seemed to follow the book’s point of view. Taking into consideration the name that ‘Loki’ had chosen, this conversation had set off all the warning bells in his head. “Should I pray to the god Loki or the archangel Gabriel?” he asked with a smug smirk. 

Gabriel’s head snapped up, and he managed to keep the alarm out of his expression as he just narrowed his eyes at the hunter. He considered trying to throw off the suspicion for a moment. Then he considered wiping the idea from Dean’s mind. In the end though, as long as Dean would keep it quiet, it might be helpful for him to know. “You can never tell a soul,” he warned. “Anyone. Gabriel is dead. Has been for millennia and he needs to stay that way.”

“You have to tell Sam,” Dean said firmly. 

“If he chooses to stay with me long term then yes I will tell him. And you have to let me put a block in your mind around the information so that it can’t be pulled from you unwillingly by any of the hundreds of telepathic beings out there,” Gabriel attempted to bargain. 

Dean wanted to push the matter of Gabriel telling Sam now, knowing that his brother loved the newly revealed archangel and wouldn’t be leaving him if he had his way, but that would mean giving up Sam’s secret. Not to mention that he agreed that it would probably be better if Sam didn’t know that Gabriel was an archangel until after he had confessed his feelings. He would probably completely chicken out otherwise. He would bring it up again after everything was out in the open though. “I don’t know how comfortable I am with you messing around with my mind,” he said nervously. 

“Like I said, this can’t get out so either way I’ll be messing around with your mind. I’m either going to block the information or delete it,” Gabriel said honestly and bluntly. “Your choice.”

“I…um…” Dean knew that he couldn’t stop the archangel from doing anything and what he asked wasn’t completely unreasonable. If Gabriel could be reasonable about his wishes for Sam then he could be reasonable about this. “Okay. Block it,” he said trying to hide his jitters. 

Gabriel just snapped his fingers and then smirked at the hunter who was completely tensed up with his eyes screwed shut. “Done,” he said amusedly when he realized that Dean was still waiting. 

“Oh. Right. Okay,” Dean said relieved. He’d been expecting more than that.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Gabriel were going to be heading to the island for a good chunk of the summer so the next morning, Gabriel moved the house, leaving a duplicate in place in California so that neighbors wouldn’t get suspicious of course. Dean spent the day with them, enjoying the beach, before he had Gabriel snap him back to his car after dinner. “Any time you want to come by, just call and I’ll snap you over,” Gabriel told him before he left. 

Once he was gone, Sam wanted to go back down to the beach and watch the sunset so Gabriel happily obliged him. They were both in their swim trunks and spent a little time in the water before they ended up laying on their backs in the sand watching the colors dance across the sky. After a while Sam rolled to his side and leaned over to kiss Gabriel who responded eagerly. He shivered when he felt Sam’s hand trailing over his bare chest. He hesitated a moment because this technically was partially clothed, but they were on the beach and it was normal beach attire so he decided to go with it. 

Sam was enjoying tracing his hand over the lithe muscles of Gabriel’s chest that had always been covered with clothes before and kept moving his hand lower over Gabriel’s stomach. Gabriel pulled out of the kiss and said warningly, “Sam…”

“I know. This is as far as I’m going,” he promised as his hand caressed over Gabriel’s stomach and his lips found Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel’s hands started moving over Sam’s bare torso at that and he could feel all the muscle that the teenager had been putting on. Gabriel couldn’t help the moan that pulled from him and that was all the encouragement that Sam needed to swing his leg over and grind his own erection down over Gabriel’s. 

“Oh…god…Sam…” Gabriel gasped as he bucked up into him, sliding his hands around to Sam’s back and pulling him close loving the feel of their naked chests together nearly as much as the rest while Sam continued sucking and nipping at his neck. One of Gabriel’s hands moved up to tangle in Sam’s hair as he arched up at the feeling of Sam tentatively pinching his nipple. That spurred Sam on as he paid more attention to that particular part of Gabriel’s anatomy while his hips kept up a steady roll, keeping the desperately needed friction against their hard cocks. 

When Sam started moving his lips down further past Gabriel’s collarbones, Gabriel gripped his back a little tighter holding him in place and said, “Uh-uh,” that being all the coherence he could find right now. Once they passed that point it was a very slippery slope for more and he wasn’t going to start down that path. He pulled Sam’s lips back up to meet his own and plundered his mouth with his tongue, not giving Sam a chance to be too disappointed. When he snapped people up for sex, it was just sex…and blowjobs…but none of the foreplay. That was Sam’s alone. He hadn’t even been doing that much nearly as often since Sam’s birthday and this new development in their physical relationship. 

When they had to break the kiss for air, Gabriel took the opportunity to focus some of his attention on Sam’s neck, knowing how much Sam enjoyed that and sure enough, Sam movements on top of him quickly became more frantic and Gabriel knew he was nearing the edge too as he held Sam tighter against him and his own hips began thrusting up just as desperately as Sam’s were thrusting down. When Sam spilled himself in his shorts he gasped out, “G-Gabriel…” and that was more than enough to bring Gabriel to completion as well as he buried his face in Sam’s neck and whispered his name as he hit his peak. He held Sam tightly as they rode out their orgasms and tried to catch their breath before he slid Sam next to him and the teenager placed his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

They lay there in silence basking in the afterglow for a bit and Sam was trying to work up the nerve to say what he needed to say. It was about half an hour before he managed to get the words to tumble out of his mouth. “I love you,” he whispered barely audible. 

Gabriel’s arm tightened around Sam and he rested his head against Sam’s as he carefully considered his response. Not returning the sentiment wasn’t really an option. Not only would it feel like a rejection to Sam, but it would be implying a lie. His previous concerns were still valid though so after a pause for a few seconds he said, “I love you, Sam. Truly. But you’re young still. And even adult humans can be very fickle in such things. I don’t want you to feel tied down,” he said softly. 

Sam didn’t speak for a long while. He couldn’t believe that Gabriel really loved him. That he could be so lucky. When he finally managed to speak again he said, “And if I want to be tied down?”

Gabriel moved his hand from Sam’s arm where it was slung over his chest, up to his face and tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. “Then I’m here. As long as you want me.”

Sam grinned and kissed him soundly. “I love you Gabriel,” he said with a little more confidence. 

“And I love you, Sam,” Gabriel returned with a soft smile before he found his lips suddenly busy again. 

Gabriel tried to avoid any more beach fun like that, feeling that it was way too close to the line that they shouldn’t be crossing yet, but he did indulge the teenager from time to time. He just didn’t want it to become a habit. 

 

When Dean called a week later, wanting to spend the day with them, Gabriel immediately snapped him over. As was his habit, he gave the brothers some time alone to catch up before they all hung out together, so he took a walk down the beach. Once they were alone Dean turned to Sam and asked, “So did you tell him or do I have to?”

“I told him,” Sam said with a grin. 

“Good,” Dean said smugly. 

“You’re not gonna ask?” Sam asked curiously. 

“I already know he loves you too, idiot,” Dean said rolling his eyes. 

“How did you know?” 

“He told me…back when I was initially interrogating him about your relationship. That’s the biggest reason I decided to accept it.”

“So when I told you that I loved him, you already knew that he felt the same?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Yep. Why do you think I pushed you to tell him?” Dean said smugly. 

“Jerk,” Sam said punching Dean’s arm. 

“Bitch,” Dean replied giving Sam a little shove and was suddenly struck with what Gabriel had said last week about Sam being nearly grown. He was already hovering a few inches taller than Dean, and Dean thought that he was tall, but when Sam barely moved at his shove he realized just how much his baby brother was filling out as well and he suddenly felt old. 

That was the end of that bombshell, but Dean knew that Sam would be talking about the other bombshell if Gabriel had actually dropped it, so he was going to have to force the issue there. That could wait until Gabriel got back though so he and Sam spent the next couple hours talking about other things. Dean told him about the spirit he had taken out in Michigan last week, and that he was headed for a possible werewolf hunt in the next couple days once the moon was right. 

Sam told Dean about how much fun they’d been having at the beach. Not the more personal type of fun of course, but the swimming and luaus, and how Gabriel was teaching him how to surf and that Gabriel had said there was a coral reef nearby that he would take him to soon. By the time Gabriel returned for lunch, the brothers were all caught up on their lives. 

Dean saw his opportunity to push the issue over lunch and he said, “So you didn’t tell Sam yet, Gabriel?” he emphasized the name. 

“Tell me what?” Sam asked curiously looking between the two. 

“Dean…” Gabriel warned. 

“No. You know now that he’s going to stick around. That’s what you were waiting for right?” Dean asked pointedly. 

“Yeah, for now. He still has plenty of time to change his mind,” Gabriel said annoyed that Dean was bringing this up in front of Sam. 

“He’ll have the rest of his life to change his mind. If that’s your excuse then you’ll always be able to use it,” Dean said firmly. “So tell him or I will.”

Gabriel sighed, knowing that the hunter had a point, and part of him was grateful that he would have extra support here for this, but part of him thought that it would be better to do this alone. Dean wasn’t giving him that option though so he just turned to a now very confused Sam and said, “Ok. Here’s the thing. I wasn’t always Loki. Before I was Loki, I was someone else. Something else.” He paused a moment as he tried to figure out the best way to break the news. “When I needed a human name in California, I went back to my original name, figuring the best way to hide was in plain sight…” He trailed off for a moment to wait for Sam to get it and when Sam’s eyes went wide and he gasped Gabriel continued. “On the off chance that anyone was searching for the ‘dead’ archangel Gabriel, they definitely wouldn’t look for someone using that name.”

That answered Dean’s question about why he would use such an obvious name to hide and they both looked at Sam waiting for some sort of reaction. Sam just gaped at him for a few minutes and then breathed out, “Gabriel…you’re ‘the’ Gabriel…the archangel Gabriel…” When he got a nod in return Sam stammered, “I…but…you…” and then got up from the table and retreated to his room without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean looked worriedly after his brother and Gabriel sighed. “I’ll go talk to him,” he said as he got up and headed towards Sam’s room. 

He knocked at the door and only received a tense, “Go away,” in response. 

Gabriel opened the door anyway and said, “Sorry kiddo. Can’t do that.”

“What do you want?” Sam asked facing deliberately away from the door. 

“I want you to talk to me,” Gabriel said softly, breaking his own rule and sitting on the bed next to Sam. This was no time to be worried about propriety. “I want you to look at me,” he added as he placed a hand on the teenager’s shoulder. “Please Sam.”

Sam took a shuddering breath as he tried to surreptitiously wipe his eyes as he turned around to look at Gabriel. “Tell me what’s bothering you?” Gabriel asked hopefully moving his hand up to cup Sam’s cheek and brush some hair away from his forehead. 

“You’re an archangel,” Sam said as if it should be obvious. 

“Is this because I didn’t tell you sooner?” Gabriel asked patiently. 

“You’re and archangel and I’m just…just…” Sam trailed off but Gabriel got the gist. 

“You’re just one of the brightest, most beautiful souls I’ve ever seen,” Gabriel said pointedly. 

“How can you love me?” Sam asked in almost a whisper. 

Gabriel pulled him over so that Sam’s head was resting on his shoulder as he rubbed Sam’s opposite arm. “I was first attracted to your soul as I mentioned, but the more I got to know you, the more I couldn’t help but fall in love with you. Your strength, your intelligence, your sense of humor. You’ve got the whole package my Samshine. I’ve been around for a very long time. Since before the concept of time, and you have more heart in your little finger than anyone I’ve ever known in all of existence.”

Sam looked up at him through watery eyes, not sure if he dared to believe the archangel’s words. “I consider every day I get to spend with you a gift, Sam. I want you to have everything your heart desires out of life, and I will protect you with every breath I have. I do love you, Sam. More than my own life,” Gabriel said earnestly. He knew he was throwing a lot at Sam here, but he needed to hear it right now. He needed to know that his insecurities were unfounded. Gabriel would deal with the fallout later if necessary. 

Sam surged forward and captured Gabriel in a desperate kiss, and Gabriel poured every ounce of emotion he possibly could into it. When he felt Sam trying to push him back on the bed though, he resisted and Sam pulled away. “If you love me, then why…” he trailed off, hurt. 

“When I said I would protect you, I meant from me too. You’re still so young Sammy. Too young. You’re not ready,” Gabriel said softly running his thumb over Sam’s cheekbone and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Never think I don’t want you, Sam. God, you can feel how much I want you every time we’re together. It’s just too soon, okay?” He pressed one last loving kiss to Sam’s lips and got up, pulling him to his feet. “Now I better get back before your brother barges in here yelling about stealing your virtue or something,” he said with an encouraging smile and got a chuckle out of Sam at that. “You go get cleaned up and then come finish your lunch okay?”

“Okay,” Sam said shakily, grabbing Gabriel’s hand as he turned to go and pulling him back for one more kiss before he let him go. 

 

Gabriel went back to the kitchen, and plopped tiredly in his chair and resumed his own lunch. “Is he okay?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. He’s fine. Little doofus thought he wasn’t deserving of an archangel’s love,” Gabriel said with a snort of derision. “I set him straight though.”

“Good,” Dean said as he was finishing his food and looked expectantly at the doorway. 

“He’ll be right out,” Gabriel answered the unasked question. 

It was less than a minute later when Sam returned to his seat with a muttered, “Sorry.”

They both waved off the apology though and after a few minutes for the stench of embarrassment to fade, Sam asked, “So you’re supposed to be dead?” 

“Yeah. Things kinda went to hell in heaven…” both Winchesters gave a chuckle at the wording of that statement, “and I couldn’t take it anymore. They never would have stopped trying to bring me home though so I faked my death and left. Made a new identity as Loki, and the rest is history…literally.”

“I’d say more mythology than history,” Sam said smugly, getting him a playful glare from the archangel. 

“Just because silly humans classify it wrong,” he retorted. 

That set the tone for the rest of the day as they all laughed and talked and teased each other, interspersed with a few questions about angels and heaven as they came up. Dean thankfully left the whole ‘heaven and hell have plans for you’ conversation alone, agreeing with Gabriel that Sam shouldn’t know lest it interfere with his nice normal life that he was so enjoying. 

Dean left after dinner, wanting to get a head start on the legwork for the werewolf case. If he could get a better idea of who it was before the moon cycle, then everyone would be much better off. 

 

It was a few days later when they were in the middle of a surfing lesson, when Gabriel suddenly looked up. “Back in a sec Sammy,” he said as he disappeared. 

He reappeared in a deserted alleyway as he saw Dean pinned down by a rabid werewolf and his gun flung about ten feet away. Gabriel kicked his gun over to him and Dean quickly grabbed it and shot the werewolf in the heart. Once it was dead Gabriel leaned down and placed a hand on Dean’s forehead healing him of all the bruises and scratches he had gotten in the fight. “Thanks Gabriel,” Dean said gratefully, trying not to laugh at the fact that Gabriel was still soaking wet and in his swim trunks standing in a dirty alley. 

“Sure thing kiddo,” Gabriel said with a grin. “Want a lift back to your car?”

“That’d be great,” he answered, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the now human dead body as he could before anyone started sniffing around. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean appeared back at his car and Gabriel appeared back on his surfboard next to Sam. “What was that about?” Sam asked. 

“Deano was in a bit of a sticky situation,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“The werewolf?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“Yep. Had him pinned pretty good, but he’s fine now,” Gabriel assured the teenager. 

“Good. Thanks for helping him,” Sam said with a smile. 

“Of course,” Gabriel brushed off the thanks and continued with their lesson. 

 

By the end of the summer, Sam was surfing pretty well. He would definitely be able to show off to all his friends back home. The night they got back though, Gabriel had a suggestion for Sam that he wanted to talk about. “So I was thinking and maybe it would be a good idea for you to take up some martial arts.”

Sam immediately flashed back to his father pushing him to train and fight and asked in a higher voice than he anticipated, “Why?”

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay. I just thought that with what your brother and father do, it’s not inconceivable that something might come for you for revenge or leverage against them. I mean, I’ll always be just a prayer away if you need me, but I figured you might not want to be completely helpless on your own. Plus, I’m a little concerned about your father tracking you down again and making trouble. Besides, I know colleges look for plenty of extra-curricular stuff and I know you’ve got your soccer and science club, but more is better right?”

Sam thought about it for a moment and he had to admit that Gabriel had a point, but he still had concerns. “Let’s give it a couple months and see how much my new AP classes drain me before I decide whether to add anything extra,” he suggested. 

“Fair enough,” Gabriel agreed cheerfully. He meant what he said about Sam only doing it if he wanted to, and he knew that Sam was still worried about the new classes. Gabriel had no doubts that he would do great though. He freely admitted that he may be a bit biased, but his teachers must have thought the same though or they wouldn’t have put him in those classes. 

Now that they were back home, Gabriel didn’t have to worry about the boundaries blurring as much. They couldn’t do anything outside near the pool anyway for fear of one of the neighbors seeing them. Gabriel was suddenly eager for Sam going to college when they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. It still might look strange seeing as the vessel he had created for himself was closer to middle age, but there wouldn’t be any legal or custodial issues then, but that was still three years away and Gabriel was getting way ahead of himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Just like Gabriel had predicted, Sam did great at all of his classes. He was so comfortable with it that he took Gabriel’s suggestion and signed up for Tae Kwon Do classes after Halloween. He had been having trouble with his balance since he’d had his big growth spurt last year and hoped that focusing on his legs and feet would help him with that problem. 

The nice thing about living in Southern California was the weather. You could swim all year round, though a wetsuit was recommended for some of the colder months, cold being relative in a place like this, and Sam wowed all his friends with his newfound surfing skills and Sam had apparently taken Gabriel’s words to heart about more extra-curricular activities being better because he soon organized a surfing club for his classmates. Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh at that. He wasn’t sure if it would count as far as colleges were concerned, but if it made Sam happy that was all that mattered. 

Sam was also getting a lot more attention from the girls at school now, and Gabriel once again reiterated the fact that he could date around if he wanted to, making sure that he knew that the change in their relationship didn’t change that fact, but Sam didn’t want to. He made up a story about having a boyfriend back at their summer home, at once dropping the bombshell that he was gay and taken. Some of them took that as more of a challenge than a deterrent though and Gabriel was forced to talk to the school to get them to take some sort of action about the harassment because it was driving Sam crazy. 

By the time the Valentine’s day dance rolled around, Sam asked if Gabriel could snap him up someone he could go with and say that his boyfriend was visiting so he could hopefully get the last of the people off his back. Gabriel grinned. “I can do you one better,” he said and snapped his fingers and he was now a teenage boy. He had changed enough of his looks that no one would think they were related. He now had shaggy black hair, a strong jawline, a shorter button nose, and deep blue eyes. He had also given himself a few extra inches so that he wouldn’t have to reach up so far to kiss six foot three Sam. 

Sam grinned at him. That was even better. He could go with his real boyfriend and no one would be the wiser. “But you usually chaperone these things,” was the only argument he could make. 

“I can easily beg out for the reason of my foster son being there with his boyfriend for the first time and not wanting to make them uncomfortable,” Gabriel said easily. 

“That’s perfect,” Sam said kissing him deeply. 

“So I’m assuming you’ve given me a name in all your talking about me?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“Yeah. Your name is Larry,” Sam said ignoring the way Gabriel’s nose crinkled at the name. “It was as close to normal as I could get to your other name,” he shrugged defensively. 

“Meh. I can be ‘Larry’ for a night,” he said the name distastefully. “So I’ll fly in on Friday afternoon, and it would probably be suspicious to leave right away, so I’ll stay for the weekend, while Gabriel will be sick in bed,” he snapped his fingers again and there was a replica of himself laying on the couch coughing and looking like death warmed over. 

Sam laughed. He knew that Gabriel couldn’t give his snapped up people a complete personality so that seemed like a good way to keep people away from the social butterfly for the weekend. “I’ll even call in sick on Friday to make it more believable,” Gabriel offered. 

Sam was glad that he wouldn’t have to pretend to have a dull boyfriend or keep people from noticing all night, and that he could be with Gabriel openly…somewhat. “I can’t wait to tell everyone that my boyfriend will be visiting this weekend.” Gabriel grinned and kissed him one more time as Larry before morphing back into himself and snapping away the clone on the couch. “I like you much more like this though,” Sam said and kissed him again once he was back to himself. 

“Good,” Gabriel said smugly as Sam grabbed his backpack and headed out for school. 

Friday rolled around and, as promised, Gabriel called out sick from his job at the school. One of the female teachers that had a bit of a crush on him came by on her lunch break to bring him some soup and Gabriel morphed himself to look as sick as the clone as he answered the door in a fuzzy bathrobe with his hair a mess. He got rid of her as quickly as he could and still be polite. He had to deal with nearly as much female attention as Sam. He was just much better at heading it off, having had a lot more practice at such things. He used the excuse that he was focusing on getting Sam through high school and into a good college and didn’t really want to focus on anything else or bring any more potential drama into Sam’s life after everything he’d been through. Most people respected that, but not all of them. This particular teacher was one of them. 

He had to admit though, that if he didn’t love Sam so much, he would definitely be accepting of her advances. She was smart and beautiful and very kind and good with the kids at the school, but his heart belonged to Sam. It was one thing using fake people for sex, but getting involved with someone real was a whole different ball game and one that he had no interest in playing. 

Gabriel materialized an airport shuttle for the benefit of the neighbors dropping off himself as Larry just after Sam got home. Sam barely had to play it up to be the boy who dearly missed his love in the months they were apart. He was so excited to be able to kiss Gabriel out in the open that it came off perfectly. He enjoyed showing off ‘Larry’ at the dance that night and he was a big hit. 

Gabriel quickly realized that he was going to have to teach Sam how to dance. Even after the teenager started letting him lead, it still didn’t go so well. Oh he wasn’t horrible or embarrassing, just not very good. They found a few alcoves to make out in and got caught a few times, but they relished in the fact that they didn’t have to care right now. It made matters better that two of the times they got caught was by girls that were relentlessly pursuing Sam. 

By the end of the night, no one could doubt Sam’s devotion to his, no longer a mystery, boyfriend, and he finally had all the harpies off his back. Unfortunately, that changed to gushing about how cute he was with his boyfriend, but that was a drastic improvement so he wasn’t going to complain. The rest of the weekend was spent out with Sam’s friends as they gave ‘Gabriel’ some peace and quiet to rest from his illness. 

They spent most of Saturday surfing since Sam had told everyone that Larry had taught him how so no one was surprised by Larry’s skill except for the fact that he didn’t do it competitively. Sam had always known that Gabriel would fit in well with him and his friends if it weren’t for the whole adult/kid barrier between them and he finally had that confirmed. 

They made sure to be in early in the evenings because Sam knew that it was tiring for Gabriel to hold such an elaborate illusion for so long. They blamed jetlag for the need to be in by eight pm, and the fact that Larry had to fly back to Grand Cayman, where he was supposedly from, on Sunday night so there was no point getting used to the new time zone. Everyone understood of course, but Sam and Gabriel were concerned with making sure that everything was explained so no one would form any suspicions. It was much easier to allay such things before they started than to head them off once they were formed. 

All in all, they had a great weekend and hadn’t realized how much they needed something like that until they had it. It was quickly decided that, though it couldn’t be done often due to practicality, Larry would at least be coming to town for both of Sam’s proms in the coming years. 

Gabriel called out sick at the school on Monday too. It was bad enough that he had gotten sick the day that Larry arrived. Suddenly being better as soon as he was gone wouldn’t help matters any so he pretended to be sick for an extra day. The flu could last from three to five days anyway so he was still within that period where not going to a doctor wouldn’t look strange.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel had big plans for Sam’s sixteenth birthday. Some of them mundane, if you could call a cherry red Ferrari mundane, and some of them far more personal. Sam’s birthday fell on a Thursday this year so his party wouldn’t be until Saturday and it was going to be an all-day thing at the nearest amusement part for him and his friends, and his brother of course, everyone to crash wherever they could find room on the floor that night and the following day would be a pool party including the whole neighborhood and burgers on the grill like the previous year. 

When Sam woke up on May second, he bounded downstairs excitedly. Gabriel had hinted that he had a big gift coming and Sam couldn’t help but hope it was a car like most people got on their sixteenth birthdays. Gabriel, with a smug grin the whole time, made Sam sit down and eat his breakfast before going outside. He was cackling internally at the way the teenager couldn’t sit still in his seat and kept glancing at the door as he nearly inhaled his breakfast. 

Once he was finished, Gabriel started casually asking him all kinds of questions about his classes, whether his homework was done, and what his plans were for after school until Sam finally had enough and just whined, “Gabriel.” Gabriel laughed out loud that time. He hadn’t known his name could be dragged out that long, and he finally waved Sam out the door and he bounded outside to find a large thing, shaped like a car, but it was completely wrapped in wrapping paper, though it did still have the standard bow. “If that’s not a car this is a very mean trick,” Sam said with a laugh as he ran over to it and started tearing the paper off.

Gabriel stood in the doorway leaning casually against the doorframe watching with mirthful eyes and waving at the neighbors who had all stopped to watch the spectacle. The first part Sam tore off was the front bumper to get a look at the logo and he looked up to Gabriel in awe and yelled, “A Ferrari!? Seriously!?” 

Gabriel just grinned and motioned for him to keep going so Sam worked his way back and when he saw the color his grin got even wider as he unwrapped the rest as quickly as he could. Once he was finished and looking at the brand new, straight from the showroom floor, cherry red Ferrari spider convertible he just gaped at it for a solid minute, joined by most of the neighbors who knew that Gabriel was loaded, but this was insane. Everyone knew that Sam had a rough life up until he came to Gabriel two years ago so no one faulted him for spoiling the teenager a little bit though. 

Once Sam was finished with his staring he turned around and sprinted back to the door and grabbed Gabriel in a huge hug, barely remembering not to kiss him in full view of everyone. Given the fact that he was now so much larger than Gabriel, he had no difficulties picking the archangel up and swinging him around while laughing happily, joined by Gabriel and everyone else watching them. 

Once Sam put Gabriel down, he handed Sam his bookbag. “What do you say you give your old man a ride in and we can go get your license after school?”

“I can drive it?” Sam asked in awe. 

“No. It’s just there to look pretty,” Gabriel said sarcastically rolling his eyes and Sam couldn’t help but laugh. He had figured Gabriel would make him wait until they got his permit upgraded to a license before he let him drive such a hot car, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Once they were on the road, Gabriel said, “Now I’m not going to give you the lecture about being careful and responsible with it, because we both know that you’re a teenager and you’re going to show off to your friends anyway, but I will say this. You know I can make any tickets go away, fix any accidents like they never happened, and heal anyone that gets hurt, but please don’t run me ragged doing so,” he asked hopefully. 

“I’ll be careful and responsible,” Sam promised and when Gabriel snorted in disbelief, Sam amended his statement, “Reasonably.” Gabriel wasn’t overly worried about it. As far as teenagers went, Sam was far more responsible than most, so he trusted him to do the minimum of showing off, but expecting none at all would be foolish. 

When they pulled up at the school, Gabriel quickly got out and headed inside so he didn’t get caught in the gaggle of teenagers rushing over to gush over Sam’s new ride. Gabriel raised an amused eyebrow as he saw Sam rushing in a full minute after the bell had rung signaling him late to class. Gabriel snapped his fingers and added a little more traction to the floor that he had just waxed before Sam got to it so the kid didn’t bust his ass and continued his mopping. Sam had never been late to class once in the nearly two years they had been here so Gabriel wasn’t going to say anything about it and he would go to bat for Sam if he got into any trouble. 

That afternoon, Sam passed his driving test with flying colors, and Gabriel had only had to make one minor modification when Sam didn’t put his seatbelt on until after the car was running to help him pass. When Sam realized his mistake he looked nervously back at Gabriel who just winked at him letting him know it was taken care of. Once they were done at the dmv, Sam dropped Gabriel off at home and took off to meet his friends. 

Once Sam got home at his nine o’clock school night curfew, he was led into Gabriel’s bedroom. Gabriel was planning to take the next step tonight, with Sam’s permission of course. He knew that he would have to take the lead on this one since Sam was so inexperienced so he felt the need to say, “You want to stop, at any time, just say so,” he said. 

Sam knew they weren’t going to have sex tonight. Gabriel had made it clear that that wouldn’t happen until he was at least seventeen, but he wondered what their new limit would be. Gabriel had gotten more lenient about shedding their shirts in the last few months, so he knew it would be more than that and couldn’t wait to see what the archangel had planned. He realized that Gabriel was waiting for a response from him and couldn’t imagine himself telling Gabriel to stop for anything but nodded anyway. 

Gabriel pulled him into a deep kiss. He was going to take this slow if it killed him. It seemed like no time at all before they were rock hard, both anticipating what was coming. Sam took a chance and moved a hand to Gabriel’s ass to pull them tightly together, pleased when Gabriel allowed it, and even more so, when Gabriel echoed the movement, as the hand that wasn’t in Sam’s hair moved lower. 

Once Gabriel was sure that Sam was comfortable he backed him up to the bed and eased him down, straddling his waist without breaking the kiss. He turned his attention to Sam’s neck as he slowly started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt. Almost as soon as he had started, Sam was tugging impatiently at Gabriel’s shirt so he sat up and shucked it off, before returning to what he was doing. Once he had all the buttons undone he lifted Sam enough to slide his shirt off his shoulders and kissed him deeply again as Sam’s hands were both on his ass keeping an insistent rhythm. 

The kiss didn’t last very long though before Gabriel returned to Sam’s neck, but didn’t stop there and kept moving down. He nipped lightly across Sam’s collarbones, moving down even further, drawing a sharp gasp from Sam as new ground was tread. When Gabriel’s mouth wrapped around one of Sam’s nipples Sam gave a keening moan and arched up off the bed grabbing even tighter at Gabriel’s ass. 

It wasn’t until Gabriel’s tongue dipped into Sam’s belly button that Sam was pretty sure of what was coming and god he hoped he was right. Sure enough, when Gabriel’s lips reached the waistband of his pants, Gabriel picked up his head and asked, “Keep going?” 

“Please…Gabriel…god!” Sam gasped out. Gabriel grinned and popped the button on Sam’s jeans and unzipped them agonizingly slow, before sliding them down just as slowly getting his first look at Sam’s beautiful cock as his breath ghosted over it. He gave a quick lick to the leaking tip and was quick enough to wrap his hand around the base cutting off Sam’s orgasm as the teenager made a choking sound and bucked his hips up desperately. 

Gabriel knew that Sam wasn’t going to last very long, this being his first blowjob, but wanted to make sure he lasted longer than that first little taste. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken so long getting here, but oh well. He didn’t want to move too fast. Gabriel gave a solid lick up the large vein at the bottom, not removing his hand, drawing a needy whimper from Sam as he bucked up again and this time Gabriel obliged by taking him in his mouth. 

Sam hand instinctively tangled in Gabriel’s hair and Gabriel gave him nearly a full minute before he could tell that Sam couldn’t take much more and he removed his hand, taking Sam all the way down and swallowing around his length as Sam cried out and spilled himself down the archangel’s throat and Gabriel happily swallowed every drop. 

He slid back up next to Sam and propped on his elbow to look at the gasping and slightly trembling teenager. “You good Sam?” he asked. He was pretty sure Sam’s state was due to pleasure, but needed to be sure. He got his answer when Sam surged forward captured him in a desperate kiss, moving his hand to the bulge in Gabriel’s pants, that he had never been allowed to touch before, pulling a moan from the archangel. 

Gabriel didn’t expect Sam to return the favor, though he wouldn’t complain if he did. He had pretended not to catch Sam practicing with bananas, so he knew that Sam had thought about it at least. It seemed that Sam had thought more seriously than Gabriel realized though, and wasn’t in the mood for any more foreplay, not that Gabriel was either by that point, as Sam quickly flipped himself on top of Gabriel and slid his pants down, immediately taking the archangel in his mouth. 

Gabriel barely resisted the urge to thrust up into Sam’s mouth as his hand moved to Sam’s head and he gasped out, “Shit…Sam…” He had dreamed about having these lips on him for so long he knew that he was about to embarrass himself and not last much longer than the teenager, but he really didn’t care. They had plenty of time for marathon sessions in the future. 

Sam was inexperienced, but enthusiastic, and had apparently gotten enough practice in with the bananas to take Gabriel all the way down, which was no mean feat and it wasn’t long at all before Gabriel was gasping out, “Sam…so close…gonna…cum…” He didn’t know if Sam would want to swallow his first time so felt the need to give him fair warning. When Sam’s response was to bury his nose in Gabriel’s pelvis and swallow around him, Gabriel panted, “Oh…god…Sam!” as he blew. Sam choked a bit at first, but righted himself quickly and swallowed everything that Gabriel released. 

Once he was finished, he pulled Sam up for a kiss, and when they broke for air, far sooner than usual due to Gabriel’s breathlessness, Sam grinned at him and said, “This is the best birthday ever!” causing Gabriel to laugh and pull him in for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few minutes of making out, Sam asked hopefully, “Can I stay in here tonight?” 

Gabriel thought about it for a minute. At the point they were at now in their physical relationship, there was really no point in not letting him so he just shrugged and said, “Sure, but I sleep in the buff.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Like that’s gonna bother me?” he asked pointedly as they both slid their pants the rest of the way off and Sam curled up to Gabriel’s side, putting his head on the archangel’s shoulder. “I love you Gabriel,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s chest. 

“And I love you, Sam,” he whispered back, leaning his head against Sam’s as the teenager drifted off to sleep. 

Gabriel woke the next morning to the most wonderful sensation of a mouth on his cock and he moaned and moved his hand down to find Sam’s mess of hair. He was able to give a bit more of a tutorial this morning since he wasn’t already so close to the edge, not that he used words so much, for fear that Sam would think it was a put down. He just used other cues, like moaning and tightening his hand in Sam’s hair when he hit a good spot or a good rhythm. 

He didn’t want to take too long though, because he knew Sam would need to get ready for school soon and he wanted time to return the favor. He needn’t have worried. The novelty of having Sam’s lips around him after so long hadn’t worn off nearly that quickly and before he knew it he was spilling himself in Sam’s mouth again. Once he swallowed everything offered, Sam lifted his head with a satisfied smirk and said, “Good morning.”

“Isn’t it though,” Gabriel said with a smirk of his own and pressed Sam on his back. He shot a glance at the clock and realized they only had a few minutes so he wasted no time taking Sam’s already achingly hard cock in his mouth and driving him into a frenzy with skills learned over his many millennia. Once he was finished with him, he kissed him one more time and said, “Now go take a shower and get ready for school. Make sure you use the flavored toothpaste,” he added, knowing that Sam usually preferred the bland kind. 

“Why?” Sam asked curiously. 

“It’s better at covering up the smell of cock on your breath,” Gabriel said bluntly with a smirk. “We don’t need someone questioning who’s cock you’ve been sucking after all,” he added with a wink. 

“Right…okay,” Sam said with a bit of a blush at the thought. 

Gabriel was called into the school’s office around lunchtime and ignored the churning in his gut. If anyone suspected anything he could always just deny it. It turned out to be nothing of the sort. It was a call from Dean saying that he had gotten in early and wanted to know what time someone would be home. Gabriel resolved to get his own cellphone after that. He had never really seen the need before. The only person who ever called was Dean, who called Sam’s phone, but Sam was in class at the moment. “Spare key is under the mat. Just let yourself in. I’ll be there shortly.” Of course there was no spare key; Gabriel had just unlocked the house with a thought, but Dean would know that. He turned to the principal and told him that he needed to leave early today. It wasn’t like Gabriel actually needed the job or anything and everyone knew it so they had no problem letting him go early or not making a fuss on the rare occasions that he wanted some time off. As long as he didn’t take too much of course. Gabriel actually enjoyed the work, was good with the kids, and always came in with a smile and was friendly with everyone, not to mention the school had never been cleaner thanks to a judicious use of archangel powers, so he could get away with quite a bit. 

He snapped his fingers to send Sam a message that Dean was here early and he was going to meet him, just in case Sam was looking for him later, and he headed out. 

He should have expected the interrogation after Sam’s birthday, but as soon as he got to the house, he found Dean sipping a beer on the couch and couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he said, “Don’t do that while anyone else is around would you? I don’t need the hassle of condoning underage drinking.” 

Dean just smirked in response, declining to comment. He wouldn’t really cause any trouble for Gabriel though. Unless his own question wasn’t answered to his liking. He remembered Gabriel had considered sixteen an acceptable age so he asked, “Did you sleep with him?” 

“No. I didn’t. And I won’t until he’s seventeen like I promised. We did take the next step though,” Gabriel said in full disclosure. 

“Which is?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t particularly want to know, but the protective brother part of him needed to know how far it had gone. 

“Not to get into details, but Sam got his first blowjob and we shared a bed last night,” Gabriel said honestly. 

Dean chugged the rest of his beer. It was farther than he liked, but not as far as he’d feared. “And Sam was good with that?” 

“I think he got tired of hearing me ask that honestly,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. 

That was good enough for Dean so they started talking particulars for the weekend. The rare times that Dean stayed over, he usually slept on the couch, but this time Gabriel was going to give him the option. “If you want you can stay in Sam’s room this weekend and he can stay with me tonight, and he’ll be sleeping on the floor with his friends tomorrow night.”

“You’re sharing a bed permanently now?” Dean asked. 

“Most nights, probably, but if you’re not comfortable with it we can, of course, refrain while you’re here.”

“Please do. At least for now. Give me some time to get used to the idea before I have to be faced with it,” Dean said hopefully. 

“Fair enough,” Gabriel said. “Offer still stands for tomorrow night though. I don’t know how you feel about sleeping on the floor with a bunch of teenagers.”

“We’ll see,” Dean said with a shrug before he winced. 

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed curiously at him and he looked more closely beyond the surface. “Why didn’t you say anything idiot?” he asked good-naturedly as he reached over and healed Dean’s fractured collarbone and sprained shoulder. 

Dean rolled his shoulder experimentally and gave a sheepish smile. “Thanks. I always forget you can do that.”

They continued planning the weekend and Dean offered to help man the grill as even Gabriel had difficulty keeping up last year without using any obvious powers to do so and Gabriel happily accepted. It would be nice to have help and from someone who wouldn’t care if he used some not quite so obvious powers to help things along. He didn’t want anyone else watching so closely for that reason. 

By the time everything was discussed, Gabriel looked at the clock and realized that Sam should be home any minute. He hadn’t told Dean what he got Sam for his birthday and was greatly looking forward to the hunter’s face when he saw it. “Why don’t we go wait for your brother outside. He should be home momentarily,” Gabriel suggested, unable to hide his smirk. 

Dean looked at him suspiciously, but followed him out, just as the red convertible turned onto the street. Dean immediately saw it, but it was still too far away to see who was driving it. “Sweet car,” he whistled appreciatively at it only for his jaw to drop as it got closer and he saw who was behind the wheel. “Dude you got him a spider?!” 

“Everyone gets a car for their sixteenth birthday,” Gabriel pointed out. 

“But a spider?!” Dean asked in shock before he looked back at Gabriel. “Adopt me too?” he joked. 

Gabriel laughed. “You want one?” he asked seriously despite his laughter. 

Dean gaped at him for a moment. Would Gabriel really get him a car like that? Apparently so. Not that it really meant that much when all he had to do was snap his fingers, but still. He realized that it would be way too flashy for his line of work though so just said. “Nah. But thanks.”

As Sam finished parking Dean ran over to get a better look and Sam just got out and leaned casually against it, enjoying getting one over on his brother for once. “Can I…touch it?” Dean asked in awe. 

Sam laughed and tossed him the keys. “You can even take it for a spin. If you break it, Gabe can fix it.”

“You’re the best brother ever!” Dean said as he scrambled into the driver’s seat and revved the engine a few times before taking off down the road. 

“You’ll fix any tickets he gets too right?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Of course,” Gabriel replied. “As long as he’s in your car anyway,” he clarified. He had no intention of following Dean Winchester all over the country cleaning up after him.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel pulled Sam into the house and kissed him soundly before explaining that their fun time would have to wait until Dean left. He assured a worried Sam that they weren’t hiding anything, but Dean had asked for time to get used to the idea before being in the same house with it. Sam was a little disappointed. He had finally discovered the joy of blowjobs and now he would have to go without for two days, but he accepted it. 

When Dean got back a few hours later he sheepishly admitted that he had gotten two speeding tickets. Gabriel sighed and asked for them and when he handed them over Gabriel disappeared and hunted down the cops, erasing the incidents from their minds, erased all the information on the tickets and reinserting them into the ticket books. 

That took him about twenty minutes and he returned to find Dean on the couch with another beer and said, “Thank goodness they didn’t breathalyze you,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“My ID says I’m twenty-three and I’m well below the legal limit I’m sure so it wouldn’t have mattered if they did,” Dean explained with a shrug. Gabriel was suddenly very glad that he hadn’t gotten stuck with a teenage Dean instead. Then he might actually have had to be a real parent. Sam mostly parented himself. Gabriel just got to be there for the fun stuff like soccer games and dances and field trips. The PTA meetings were pretty boring but they were only a couple hours once a month so he could deal with that if it kept his image up. 

The next morning Sam’s friends started showing up and Gabriel had rented a bus to take them to the amusement park. The youngest of them was fifteen so none of the parents really felt the need for more chaperones. Sam wanted to drive his car, but when Gabriel pointed out that he would only be able to choose one of his friends to ride with him, he agreed that the bus was best for the twenty total people that would be going counting Gabriel and Dean. 

None of them were particularly surprised when the bus showed up and it was one of the really fancy ones with cushioned seats and an entertainment system. It was a two-hour drive to the amusement park and Gabriel had brought a movie that he was sure would be a hit with the group to watch on the way. 

Once they were inside the park though he told everyone to stay put for a second and pulled Dean aside and whispered, “There’s a demon nearby. You stick close to Sam and I’ll see if I can track it down.” Gabriel shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. Amusement parks were pretty popular places for demons and it was highly likely that this had nothing to do with Sam, but he wasn’t taking any chances, and there was no telling what the demon would do if it spotted Sam even if it’s business here had nothing to do with him. 

They went back to the group and Gabriel went with his original plan. He wasn’t overly worried about the other kids. There was no reason to think that any of them would be targeted, especially not in the time it took him to track the demon, so he told the group, “Okay everyone. Go have fun. Meet back here at noon sharp for lunch and check-in. If I have to go looking for you, you’ll be stuck to my side the rest of the day, so be on time.” He wasn’t going to embarrass Sam by sticking close to him all day, even if he hadn’t had a demon to track down. That gave them two hours of fun before they met back up. He figured check-ins every two hours would be acceptable if any of them told their parents about their day. 

The kids scrambled and none of them had any intentions of missing check-in. Gabriel had a reputation as the fun, easy-going guy, but some of them had seen him angry once, and none of them ever wanted to see it again. It had been in the first two months after Sam had started school here and one of the senior bullies had punched Sam. That was the only disciplinary action that Gabriel had seen since he started working there as he slammed the, thankfully already eighteen, senior against the lockers and berated him for a solid five minutes before dragging him to the principal’s office and explaining what he’d seen. No one really blamed him for manhandling the kid under the circumstances, but the rules had to be followed so he had gotten written up, not that he cared, and those that witnessed the incident were left with a healthy respect for Gabriel’s temper. 

Once everyone was out of eye-sight, he cloaked himself and started hopping around the park, trying to follow the trail and decipher which spots he had been most recently and which were older. He hadn’t had any luck by the time they met back up for lunch. Dean looked at him questioningly and Gabriel shook his head with a frown, before he plastered a smile back on his face and took back over as the jovial host to a bunch of teenagers. They hit the burger and hot dog stand for lunch. Everyone had brought spending money, but Gabriel paid for all the food, figuring they should save their money for fun stuff. Sam had a big wad of cash in case any of them ran out. Borrowing from a friend was easier than asking the friend’s ‘dad’ for money. 

Once they had all split up again with orders to check in at two thirty, Gabriel again cloaked himself and continued his search. He felt like he was getting closer and marked the location when the time to check-in came again. Dean pulled Gabriel to the side and asked how he was progressing, having gotten the head shake that he hadn’t found anything yet. “I’m closing in,” Gabriel told him. “This is a big place and these kinds of places are very popular with demons so there’s a ton of residue around.”

“Yeah I tried pulling out my emf a few times, but this whole place is lit up like a Christmas tree,” Dean said annoyed. 

“Tell me about it,” Gabriel huffed as they got back to the group before they got impatient. After doing a roll call Gabriel sent them back on their way again for another two hours. It only took him another hour to find the demon and less than a second to kill him and dispose of the body. He couldn’t sense any more demons nearby so he set out to enjoy himself as well. 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he got back to the meeting point to find Gabriel leaning back lazily with his feet up eating a cotton candy as if all the stress had just rolled off of him. Sam had noticed all the back and forth between Dean and Gabriel and how tense both of them had been until now, and resolved to ask them about it later. 

After the four-thirty check in, all the kids were urging Gabriel to come with them for the last part of the day, and after looking at Sam who nodded encouragingly he agreed. He had been having fun on his own, but with a group was much better. They had split off into smaller sub-groups based on their tastes, so the still had the check-in every two hours since Gabriel wasn’t with all of them and at six-thirty he was pulled along with a different group and he just laughed and went along with it, rather glad actually since Dean was with one group with Sam and he was with the other so each group had an adult, using that term loosely, with them after dark. The park didn’t close until ten-o-clock so they made plans to meet at nine for dinner and then head out, making the last break two and a half hours, but since each group had an adult he didn’t really care. 

They were all far more animated on the way back than they had been that morning when they were still pretty sleepy. Having teenagers get up at seven am on a Saturday was near sacrilege that they only tolerated because of their destination. Once they were back at the house, all the teenagers sprawled all over the living room to watch some television for a while before sleep finally claimed them, but Sam followed Dean and Gabriel to help with the sleeping bags. 

“So what was that about at the park earlier?” he asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the others.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked not completely trying to fob his brother off. He wanted to make sure that Sam was talking about what he thought he was talking about. 

“All those secret conversations and jitters at the beginning,” Sam said narrowing his eyes at his brother, daring him to keep secrets. 

Gabriel had no intention of keeping any secrets from Sam when asked outright though, so before Dean could try to deny anything, he jumped in and said, “There was a demon at the park. I was tracking him while Dean was sticking close to you.”

“And what about the rest of my friends? The ones who weren’t with us?” Sam asked annoyed that he hadn’t been told and wishing he had known to keep everyone together. 

“The demon would have had no reason to target them specifically. Not like they would with a Winchester. It was a negligible risk and far better than alerting everyone that something was up,” Gabriel said honestly. 

Sam reluctantly understood and took a quick look around to make sure no one was in eyesight, before kissing Gabriel quickly and they all headed back to the group with the bundles of sleeping bags that Gabriel had snapped up. 

Gabriel went into the kitchen to relax with a glass of wine and give them some privacy and he was shortly followed by Dean who collapsed in the chair next to him. “That was an exhausting and chaotic day, and I’m used to being up for days on end hunting monsters.”

Gabriel snorted. “You haven’t seen chaotic until you’ve been to a gathering of the gods with me, Anansi, and Coyote all present.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. He definitely knew the names from his in-depth study of pagan gods the last two years, and could just imagine the chaos they could cause in the same room. “Come on man. You gotta have some good stories. Spill,” Dean said leaning back in his chair after grabbing a beer. Gabriel snapped his fingers and it turned into a coke and Dean glared at him for a moment. 

“There are eighteen teenagers in the next room and I’m not going to have them running back to their parents with tales of me letting the twenty-year-old drink beer,” he said pointedly. Dean huffed and took a pointed sip of his coke so Gabriel relaxed into stories about gatherings of the gods. He left out all the blood and gore parts of course, mindful that he was talking to a hunter, and also left out the orgies mindful that he was talking to his lover’s brother. 

He had to pause in his stories a couple times as he sensed someone nearing the door and coming in for another drink or a snack. He had no intention of going in there and being the bad guy by telling them to go to sleep, but he wondered how much longer they would make it before they crashed. He was an archangel and didn’t technically need sleep, though he usually did because he enjoyed it and Dean was a hunter and as he said, used to being up for days on end, but they weren’t and Gabriel was sure they would crash sooner or later. 

At one point he sensed Sam coming near the door so he didn’t bother pausing his story and Sam caught the tail end, “…so Kali was so pissed when her hair turned into snakes that she burnt the whole building down and that was the end of that summit.” Dean was roaring with laughter by that point and Sam shook his head on his way to the fridge. Gabriel had noticed the noise level rapidly decreasing over the last hour and figured that most of them were falling asleep by now. Sam came over and dropped a quick kiss to Gabriel’s lips as he stumbled back to the living room and Gabriel knew that Sam wasn’t far from sleep himself. 

“Well I better go get my four hours in while I can,” Dean said standing up and stretching. “I think I’ll take you up on the offer to sleep in Sam’s room. I don’t think I can handle any more teenagers right now,” he said with a laugh. 

Gabriel decided to just stick it out though. If he was going to sleep he wanted to get a good eight to ten hours in and given that it was already three am and people were going to start showing up around noon tomorrow, there was little point.


	14. Chapter 14

The cookout slash pool party the next day went off without a hitch. All the parents of the kids who had gone on the trip yesterday were there and asking Gabriel about it. They all seemed surprised that he wasn’t more exhausted, but Gabriel just said that he was used to being up for days at a time when he was building the dot com company that got him all his money so this was nothing new, though he did admit that keeping up with teenagers at an amusement park for an entire day was tiring. 

None of the kids had woken up until eleven and some of them not until people started showing up around noon. Gabriel wasn’t going to go in there and wake them up himself, but he had no sympathy for them if the noise woke them up. All the parents thought it was hilarious that the kids were more exhausted than the two adults that wrangled them for twenty-four hours. Dean had woken around eight and helped Gabriel get everything set up. 

Once everyone was gone, including Dean who had left shortly after the rest of the guests, Sam pulled Gabriel into the house and into Gabriel’s bedroom before stripping off his own clothes and then setting to work on Gabriel’s. He had been without Gabriel for two days now right after their relationship took the next step and he was more than eager for more. Gabriel chuckled as Sam made short work of their clothes and all but tackled him on the bed. 

His chuckle turned to a moan as Sam ground their naked erections together as his mouth attacked the sensitive skin at Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel moved one of his hands to Sam’s ass to pull him down harder as the other went to his upper back holding him tightly as Gabriel pressed his hips up into Sam’s. They moved together like that for a good long while, both of them wanting to draw it out before Sam decided to try and be slick. He rocked forward a little too far and tried to press himself back onto Gabriel, but the archangel caught him and grabbed his ass firmly enough to hold him forward as he flipped them over. If Sam couldn’t behave then he couldn’t be in control, and he just proved that he had no idea what he was doing if he was trying to take Gabriel with no preparation and no lube for his first time. 

Sam whimpered needfully. He wanted Gabriel so badly, but Gabriel just slowed their pace as he started kissing and biting down Sam’s chest and stomach before taking him in his mouth, not taking as long to get there, but planning to draw out the act and draw it out he did. He held Sam’s hips firmly against the bed, not letting him thrust up at all and every time Sam got too close to the edge, Gabriel would slow down and bring him back from it. He kept it going for nearly half an hour before Sam was begging to cum and Gabriel finally obliged him. 

Gabriel let Sam flip them back, hoping that now that he had taken the edge off, he wouldn’t try anything again because Gabriel wasn’t sure how he would find the willpower to stop him this time. Hell, he wasn’t sure how he found the willpower last time, but Sam just kissed Gabriel deeply and then took his time working down over the archangel’s chest and stomach and by the time he reached the prize, Gabriel was beyond ready to blow. He knew that at his age, he was far more controlled in such things, which was why he kept getting Sam off first, other than the surprise morning blowjob he’d gotten of course, but that also meant that by the time they got to him, he was strung too tightly and of course, now Sam learns to take his time. 

Sam tried to copy Gabriel’s method of starting slowly with licks and swirls of the tongue before taking him in his mouth, and he wasn’t bad at it. Gabriel had to admit that Sam was as quick of a study in this as he was in everything else. It was no time at all before Gabriel was spilling himself in Sam’s mouth and gasping for breath. Sam grinned at him and slid up next to him kissing him deeply. Gabriel waited until the afterglow had faded a bit before he started the lecture…well mini lecture. “I know what you tried to do there Sam,” he said with a no nonsense tone. Sam had the good grace to look abashed. “You know the boundaries and if you can’t respect them then we will have to dial things back a notch,” Gabriel threatened. He knew he was being a little harsh, but he couldn’t risk not being able to stop himself next time. 

“Okay,” Sam said sadly. “I’m sorry. Really.” 

Gabriel felt really bad when he heard Sam’s voice break like he was holding back tears at being taken to task over something like this so he lifted the teenager’s head and looked him in the eye. “You know I love you Sammy. And you know how much I want you, but not yet. Okay?” he said gently. 

Sam nodded with watery eyes and Gabriel kissed him slowly and sweetly. He knew that Sam was probably still tired after the events of the weekend so he pulled the blanket over them and whispered, “Go to sleep my sweet Samshine.”

 

Gabriel woke the next morning to find Sam watching him worriedly. He figured Sam was afraid that he was mad about last night so he leaned up and kissed him gently. “We’re good Samshine,” he assured him with a genuine smile. Sam gave a relieved grin at that and kissed Gabriel again more soundly. As his hand moved down over Gabriel’s chest and stomach, Gabriel stopped him though. “We don’t have time for all that kiddo. You gotta get ready for school,” he pointed out. 

Sam huffed. He suddenly couldn’t wait for the summer and wondered if he and Gabriel would ever make it out of bed. He was glad there was only a month left of school before they were headed for the island. 

Just like last year, Sam finished the year at the top of his class, with a perfect GPA and straight A’s in all of his classes. Gabriel made a big deal about how proud he was of him and threw him a big party just like last year. Dean didn’t make it this time though, he was neck deep in a hunt, and it had to be in the middle of the party when he got a panicked prayer from the hunter. He made his excuses to step away for a while and walked as quickly as he could for the bathroom. Once he was in there with the door shut he disappeared, hoping that Sam would keep anyone from coming looking for him. He had noticed the worried look the teenager had shot him at his quick retreat. He knew that as an archangel, Gabriel had no need for a bathroom, and was really worried that something had happened to Dean, because what else could get Gabriel to bail so quickly. 

Gabriel reappeared in an abandoned warehouse to find Dean unconscious on the floor with a group of seven demons standing over him arguing about what to do with him. Since the hunter was unconscious he wasn’t worried about burning out his eyes as he let his power explode out from him, vaporizing all seven in an instant. He rushed over to Dean, hoping that he was still alive. Bringing him back would definitely alert someone upstairs that there was a new major player on the board. He sighed with relief when he could see the life force still pulsing in him, but it was weak. Gabriel wasted no time in slapping a hand to Dean’s forehead and healing him. It took a little longer than usual, there being so much to heal but before long the hunter was sitting up and gasping for air, looking around with wild eyes before he settled on Gabriel. 

Now that he was healed and safe, Gabriel slapped him on the back of his head. “Why the hell did you wait so long to call for me. I was almost too late, you moron.”

Dean shrugged sheepishly. “I knew you were at the party and didn’t want to bother you if I didn’t have to.” Dean knew how stupid it was to try and take on seven demons alone when he had an archangel on speed-dial…or speed-prayer as the case may be, but he really hadn’t wanted to interrupt the party. 

“Come on. I can only be ‘in the bathroom’ for so long before someone starts asking about me. Now that your hunt seems to be over, you want to come?” Gabriel asked. 

“You want me to be seen coming out of the bathroom with you?” Dean asked incredulously. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I think I missed a brain injury,” he muttered to himself before saying louder. “Of course not. I can snap you, car and all a few streets over and you can drive the rest of the way.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. That sounds good.” 

A moment later Gabriel was coming out of the bathroom face-to-face with a worried Sam. “Your brother will be here in a few minutes,” was all he said and Sam sighed in relief and headed back outside. They were both mindful of the fact that they were standing in front of the glass doors so kept their interaction casual. 

Sure enough, Dean arrived a few minutes later, made his apologies for being late, and accepted the hug from his brother who was just grateful that he was alright. When Gabriel heard him telling someone that he was late because he ‘got slammed at work’ he could help but snort in amusement. That was one way to put it. 

The rest of the party went well and Dean stayed overnight, Sam having gotten the full story from him after everyone left. Gabriel was just as interested in what happened before he came in and shook his head again at the hunter’s foolishness for not calling him the second he was faced with seven of the black eyed bastards.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, like last year, they woke already on the island and they spent the day on the beach. Gabriel managed to corner Dean for a little while and ask him if there was anything he should know about the encounter with the demons. 

“Yeah. They were looking for Sammy. Said they couldn’t sense him anymore or something and wanted me to tell them where he was,” Dean said with a grimace. 

“And did you?” Gabriel looked alarmed. He knew that Dean would never intentionally put Sam in danger, but standing up to that kind of beating would have been a lot to ask of anyone, much less a twenty-year-old. 

He needn’t have worried though because Dean immediately replied, “Of course not!” scandalized that Gabriel would even think such a thing. 

“Hey, people can give up a lot under torture that they wouldn’t otherwise. I had to be sure. And I wouldn’t think any less of you if you did,” Gabriel assured him. 

“Well I didn’t,” Dean said gruffly, mostly mollified by Gabriel’s words. 

“If that happens again, call for me sooner. If I can’t get to you for some reason and its Sam’s whereabouts or your life, give them Sam’s location. I can stop anything coming for him and move us to a new town if necessary. Bringing you back to life isn’t so easy,” Gabriel hated to say it. The idea of something coming for his Sammy turned his stomach, but it needed to be said. 

“I can’t put Sam in danger. I would rather die,” Dean protested. 

“He won’t be in danger. I’m never far away from him. Nothing will ever get through me. Obviously I’d rather not go that far and risk being exposed if I don’t have to, but in those circumstances it would be the best option.”

“He said they couldn’t sense him, and seemed surprised at that,” Dean questioned. 

“I warded him the second I got him,” Gabriel explained. He considered warding Dean too, but it would be too dangerous with his line of work. It would keep him from being tracked, but any demon, or angel once they entered the playing field, that he tracked down would be able to take one look at him and see the Enochian and know that there was a rogue angel on their side. Still, now that the demons were actively looking for Sam, and obviously had no qualms using Dean to do it, leaving him unprotected wasn’t an option either. “Would you consider staying here for a few days while I figure out a safe way to ward you too?” he asked hopefully. 

“What do you mean a safe way? You can’t ward me like Sam?” Dean asked curiously. 

“It’s too obvious and with you putting yourself in the way of demons and other creatures who can sense such things, it would give me away too easily. I’m sure there are other, less obvious, ways that I’ve never needed to use before. Just give me a little time to find one?” 

“Just make it quick. I don’t like feeling like I’m hiding,” Dean grumbled before his head snapped up in alarm. “If they could still sense me, couldn’t they have tracked me to your house yesterday?”

“Unlikely. I have the house warded up like a fortress too. They may have sensed you in the area before you got within the wards, but given that all the demons who were after you were dead, it’s highly unlikely that they would have set someone else on your tail so quickly, even if they had realized that the other demons they sent were dead already.” Dean sighed in relief and nodded. “But I think it’s time we tell Sam about all this,” Gabriel said sadly.

“Gabriel, no. Let him have his normal life,” Dean pleaded. 

“I would love to do that, but if they are actively looking for him now, Sam needs to know to be on his guard. He deserves to know. How would you feel if something like this were kept from you?” Gabriel asked pointedly. He didn’t want to put this on Sam any more than Dean did, but they couldn’t keep it from him forever.

“Who deserves to know what?” Sam asked coming up behind them. 

“This girl I’m seeing…” Dean started a lie, but Gabriel cut him off with a glare and Dean huffed and sat down in the sand. 

“Demons are looking for you, Sam. I have you warded so that they can’t sense you and you can’t be found by anything other than normal human means, but they are looking,” Gabriel said gloomily. 

Sam gasped, “That’s why…” he looked at Dean remembering the seven demons that had been set on him yesterday. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t give you up kid,” Dean assured him. 

“You think I care about that! You were hurt because of me!” 

“No. He wasn’t. He was hurt because demons are dicks,” Gabriel said firmly. “He was hurt because he didn’t call me the second he was faced with a whole group of them. And he’s fine now, as you can see. Good as new.”

“Why are they after me?” Sam asked in a small voice. 

“There’s not a lot I can tell you, but they have a lot of plans, and you are the lynchpin of them. They’ve probably been keeping a close watch on you your whole life until you dropped off their radar when you came to live with me,” Gabriel said. 

“And you’ve known all along?” Sam asked feeling rather betrayed. 

“Since the day Azazel came for you at six months old,” Gabriel admitted. 

“So mom is gone because of me too?” Sam asked with tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Don’t you think that for a minute, Sammy!” Gabriel said earnestly. “Your mother is gone because Azazel decided to kill her rather than send her away. She’s gone because your father was passed out drunk in his chair rather than with her where he was supposed to be. She’s gone because she made a deal with a damn demon in the first place. There’s plenty of blame to go around Samshine, but none of it falls on you,” he said pulling Sam into a hug. 

“Wait a sec. Back up a minute. She made a deal with a demon? Did she know what she was doing? How did she even meet a demon? What was the deal for?” Dean started throwing questions at the archangel. 

Gabriel sighed. He shouldn’t have to be the one to tell them all this, but it fell on his shoulders now. He just hoped he could get out of this without giving them any more information than he had to. “Ok, we might want to sit down for this,” he said as he plopped his ass in the sand, pulling Sam down with him. He looked pointedly at Dean before he too sat with a huff. “Ok, so this is going to be hard for you to take in, but your mother was a hunter. She was raised a hunter in a family that had been hunters for generations. One of the best hunter families out there. Right up until a demon killed both of her parents and her fiancée. The demon offered to bring John back in return for an open invitation into her house in ten years. For what he had planned, he needed an invitation, he couldn’t just break in and do it, hence the killing spree and the offer. Your mother had just lost everything she had so she took the deal, after making the demon promise that no one would be hurt. The demon agreed to that on the condition that no one bother him while he was there so the deal was sealed.”

Gabriel looked at the shocked faces of the brothers and continued. “Your mother left hunting behind and tried to forget any of it ever existed. She married your father, had you two, and she got her normal life for a while, but when the demon came back ten years later, she wasn’t one to just let him near her baby without trying to stop him. She obviously hadn’t thought that part through when she made the deal, but then a mother’s protective instincts can’t be understood until they are felt so it may not have made a difference if she had. Needless to say, she bothered him and tried to interfere with what he was doing, so by the terms of their deal, her life was forfeit.”

“What…what was he doing?” Sam asked around the lump in his throat. 

“It’s not important,” Gabriel tried to avoid the question. 

“No Gabriel. I need to know. I deserve to know. What was he doing?” Sam asked firmly. 

Gabriel could see by the set of Sam’s shoulders and the determination in his face that he wasn’t going to let this go so he saw no choice but to answer. “Feeding you demon blood. His blood,” he said in barely more than a whisper. 

“No,” Sam breathed out in denial, his eyes going wide. 

“It doesn’t matter, Sam. I burned all his blood out of you a long time ago. I can’t promise you’ll ever have access to the powers that it left you since it was in your system for so long, but it’s gone. Completely,” Gabriel assured him. 

Sam turned and wretched, losing everything he’d eaten for lunch and probably half of his breakfast too. Gabriel kneeled next to him rubbing his back soothingly. After the first flow that came from his mouth, Dean winced and asked, “Can’t you do something? Heal him or something?” Dean was never good with seeing people vomit and he knew that Gabriel always kept Sam from getting sick anyway. 

“This isn’t a physical illness, Dean. Not so easy to heal,” Gabriel told him as he continued rubbing soothing circles on Sam’s back. “You can take a walk if you need to,” he told the hunter who was looking a little green. 

Dean nodded, and seeing that Sam was in good hands, did just that. It was a little while longer before Sam was finished, and Gabriel vanished the mess and cleaned Sam up, healing the slight damage done to his throat, and then sat back pulling Sam against him, the teenager’s back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around Sam’s chest and another around his stomach and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam tried to pull away, but Gabriel just tightened his grip. “How can you stand to touch me?” Sam asked despondently as he kept squirming in Gabriel’s arms. 

“Because you’re still my Sammy. You’re still the same bright beautiful soul I found in that clearing. You’re still the man I fell in love with. This changes nothing. It was something that was done to you, not something that you did. And I fixed it. Just like I’ll always fix you, Samshine,” Gabriel said as he pressed soft kisses to Sam’s neck and ran his thumbs over Sam’s bare chest and stomach where they rested. 

“I’m disgusting,” Sam said morosely, but he had stopped struggling and relaxed. 

“No. You’re not. Demon blood is disgusting, sure, but not you. Never you, Sammy. You think I’ve never ingested any myself?” Gabriel wanted to make Sam feel better. “Granted it was usually as I was killing them and was hit with splatter, but you were six months old. I think I can forgive you for not slaughtering the demon,” he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

It seemed to work, at least somewhat as Sam gave a snort of amusement. The teenager did feel a little better knowing that Gabriel had had demon blood in him at some point too, but he still felt used and lied to. “Why didn’t you ever tell me all this? Didn’t you think I deserved to know that demons had plans for me?”

“What you deserved was to live a normal life away from all this. I gave you that as long as I could, but now that the demons are stepping up their game and taking a more active role, you’re right. You need to know now. I hoped to give you a few more years before throwing all this at you. Preferably even getting you through college first, but I was never going to keep it from you forever Sam.”

“That’s why you wanted me to get into martial arts,” Sam accused. 

“I suggested you get into martial arts for all the reasons I gave you at the time, but yes, this issue was in the back of my mind when I suggested it. You know I’ll protect you with everything I have Samshine. And no demon, or even a pack of demons will get the best of me, but I don’t want you to feel helpless on your own either.”

“That’s why you took the job at the school,” Sam was trying to make sense of everything. 

“Partially. I wanted to be close to you, but protecting you was only part of the reason,” he said allowing his hands to wander over Sam’s torso now that he wasn’t trying to get away from him anymore as he kissed over Sam’s neck, emphasizing his point. 

“Dean knew.” Sam said reproachfully. “He knew you were an archangel before I did. He knew this before I did,” he spat angrily. 

“He knew I was an archangel because I opened my mouth and made a comment that set off warning bells for him and he figured it out. I didn’t want him to know and telling him before you was never intended. He knew that demons would be looking for you because he was out there unprotected and needed to know to be on his guard. That’s his life Sam. It’s not yours and it shouldn’t have to be.”

“I need to take a walk,” he ground out as he got up and Gabriel let him this time, seeing that he was just angry with Gabriel and not feeling bad about things beyond his control anymore. Gabriel would give him his space. 

“Be careful,” Gabriel couldn’t resist whispering at Sam’s back, just loudly enough for him to hear. Sam paused in his step for a moment before continuing off down the beach. 

About that time, Dean was coming back and he looked curiously after Sam before looking to Gabriel for an explanation. “He’s pissed and needs to blow off some steam.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for him to be alone right now?” Dean asked worriedly. 

Gabriel had spent enough time around teenagers the last two years to know how their minds worked. To know how hopeless things could feel. There had even been a suicide at Sam’s school this year. Gabriel knew he had thrown a lot of heavy crap at Sam, but didn’t think he would go so far, but, “I am monitoring his health at all times. He gets so much as a stubbed toe, I’ll know.”

Dean was relieved that Gabriel seemed to know what he was worried about and had things well in hand. Dean knew teenagers too, having been one not so long ago, and like Gabriel, he didn’t think his brother would ever go that far, but with everything that had just been laid on his shoulders, it was better safe than sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriel wasn’t really in the mood to enjoy the beach and he had some research to do on some protections for Dean anyway, so he hit the library. He had trouble concentrating out of worry for Sam. Not so much what he would do with himself, but more that he might not forgive Gabriel. Gabriel was still afraid that Sam’s feelings for him were closer to puppy love than true love, and weren’t nearly as strong as Gabriel’s feelings for him and thus, more likely to break under the strain they were now facing. 

He did manage to find a few promising leads before dinner despite his lack of focus and headed back to the kitchen to snap something up to eat. He was glad to see that at least Sam’s stomach had brought him back to the house even if the meal was spent in tense silence. Once they were done, Sam stood and said in a clipped tone, “Can I talk to you, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel got up and followed him to Gabriel’s room where Sam started pacing and Gabriel sat on the bed and waited for Sam to speak. He had a feeling he knew what was coming and had much of his response planned though. “I don’t like you keeping things from me. Especially when they concern me. I have a right to know these things.”

Gabriel sighed. “I understand where you’re coming from Sam, but try to understand from my point of view. I’m walking a fine line here between parent and lover and sometimes what’s best for you isn’t always what you want, but when faced with a choice I will always choose what’s best. You didn’t need his hanging over your head, and as long as it was a distant threat there was no reason to put it on you. Now that it is becoming more real, I told you about it despite knowing how much it would hurt you because you needed to know. You know how much I love you, Sam, but right now, sometimes I have to be your parent instead of your boyfriend.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Gabriel,” Sam said shortly. “I don’t need a parent.”

“No. You’re not a kid. But you’re not an adult either. I know you’ve seen how other parents are and you know that I give you a lot of freedom and latitude. I don’t take the parenting role often, because you don’t need it often, but can you really blame me for wanting to protect you from all the pain you are experiencing now? I’m not saying I won’t make mistakes. I don’t think this was one, but I’m sorry if you think so. But please try to understand the balance I’m trying to walk here and cut me a little slack?” 

Sam sighed. Now that he was calmer he could see Gabriel’s point, both now and what he had said on the beach. “I do get it, Gabriel, but just try to remember that I’m not a normal teenager. I know you want to protect me from having to deal with this stuff and I’m grateful, but you can’t keep it from me. Help me deal with it. Be there to talk me through it like you did outside, but don’t hide it anymore. Please.”

Gabriel smiled sadly. At least he was being heard. “I’ll make a deal with you. I won’t hide anything I don’t have to, if you’ll promise to talk to me whenever it’s bothering you, even if it’s just a little bit. I don’t want you to try dealing with things on your own. You let me help you and I’ll keep you in the loop.”

Sam smiled gratefully. “Deal. And I do have more questions, but not right now,” he said as he walked over to the bed. 

Gabriel looked at him curiously, but got the gist when Sam pushed him back to laying and straddled his waist kissing him deeply. Gabriel broke the kiss after a few minutes. “Your brother…”

“Can deal,” Sam said firmly as he resumed kissing the archangel. Gabriel wasn’t going to argue right now. The room was silenced and for all Dean knew they were fighting anyway. Gabriel flipped them over and sat up to strip his shirt off before removing Sam’s and leaning back down to lavish some attention on his neck. Sam’s hands went to Gabriel’s pants and quickly had them undone and started sliding them down. Gabriel slid off the bed, removing them the rest of the way before pulling Sam’s off as well and sliding back on top of him rubbing their hard cocks together pulling moans from both of them. 

Gabriel wanted them to cum like this this time. He wanted their juices to mingle together; wanted to feel Sam’s naked cock pulsing against his own; wanted to see what they tasted like together. He moved slowly at first, taking his time alternating between Sam’s neck and his lips. They were quickly worked into a frenzy though and Gabriel reached between them and wrapped both of their cocks in his hand and began pumping. “Oh…god…Gabriel…yes…” Sam gasped at the new sensation, thrusting into Gabriel’s hand. 

Gabriel could feel himself getting close too. “Mmm…yeah…c-cum for me Sammy…” he panted as his hand quickened it’s pace and Sam cried Gabriel’s name as he came in spurts over his chest, quickly followed by Gabriel. Gabriel stilled for a moment to catch his breath before he smirked at Sam and lifted his hand and seductively licked it off. Then he bent down and started licking up everything that they had spilled from Sam’s chest and stomach before kissing him deeply and letting him taste them in Gabriel’s mouth. 

Sam, being sixteen, was more than ready to go again by this time so Gabriel moved back down his chest and stomach before taking Sam in his mouth. He remembered that Dean was in the other room so didn’t want to take too much longer and didn’t draw it out and had Sam screaming his release again quickly. He wouldn’t mind another round himself, but he could wait until a better time. He leaned up to kiss Sam again and reluctantly said, “We should be getting back.”

“Right. Dean,” Sam said still a little dazed. He had forgotten about his brother. 

“I should get back to my research, so I’ll just let you two hang out tonight,” Gabriel told him. 

“What research?” Sam asked curiously. 

“I warded you from detection when you first came to me, but I can’t ward Dean the same way because of what he does for a living, so I’m looking for some protections and ward that will work for his situation so he doesn’t get set on by a pack again,” Gabriel freely explained. 

“Oh. Okay. You need any help? I’m good with research,” Sam offered. 

Gabriel gave him a warm smile. “I know you are kiddo. But I got this one covered. You spend some time with your brother. I know you don’t get to see him as often as you’d like.”

“But you’ll let me help next time?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Probably. As long as you don’t have anything more important to do,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

That was good enough for Sam. He just wanted to make sure that Gabriel wasn’t trying to keep him out of it completely. Gabriel, for his part, was forming an idea, since Sam liked research so much and didn’t seem to want to shy away from the supernatural world. Of course, if it panned out at all it would be after college and only if Sam’s interests leaned that way, but the men of letters would be a great boon to the world if it could be reformed.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel was able to concentrate much better now that his relationship with Sam had been repaired and was able to find a method of warding Dean that wouldn’t broadcast angelic assistance to every supernatural creature he met. It would take a little doing, but it was getting late and he could work on that tomorrow. Dean wasn’t really comfortable with him sharing a bed with Sam yet, so he said a lingering goodnight to the teenager and they went to their separate rooms with Dean sleeping on the couch as usual. Gabriel had offered, more than once, to add a spare room for him to sleep in, but he kept declining saying it would be suspicious if there was suddenly an extra room in his house that hadn’t been there before. 

Gabriel agreed, but resolved to make sure there was an extra room in the house when they moved on for Sam’s college, even if it wouldn’t really be needed by then since he and Sam would most definitely be sharing at that point. It was always better to have too much space than not enough.

The next morning, he told Dean he would have something to keep him safe in a few hours. When he asked if Dean would rather a pendant or an armband, Dean showed him the pendant he currently wore. “Can you make it out of this?” 

Gabriel had never really noticed it before and so when he saw it he gasped and leaned forward to inspect it more closely taking it in his hand to do so. “Where did you get this?” he asked in awe. 

“Um…Sam gave it to me for Christmas when we were kids,” Dean said confused as to what the fuss was. 

“Sam?” Gabriel turned to the teenager for more information. 

“Uncle Bobby gave it to me for Dad, but then Dad was being a jerk so I gave it to Dean instead. Why? What is it?” 

“It’s…it’s the pendant of servitude,” Gabriel found the nearest translation he could. 

“What does that mean?” Dean asked distastefully at the name of it. 

“It means that my Father is a crafty bastard, that’s what it means. I’d wager that this was always meant for you Dean. It marks you as a servant of heaven. On anyone else it would be just a nice piece of jewelry that would, incidentally heat up if my Father was ever nearby. On you though, it means a lot more. If I were you I’d dump that thing in the deepest ocean and forget it ever existed. If it has sentimental value, I’ll make you a replica.”

“What does it mean on me and why?” Dean asked alarmed. 

Gabriel should have known that nothing would ever be easy with these two. His father’s meddling was pushing him into revealing far more than he ever wanted to, and he couldn’t explain Dean without Sam. It would completely violate the agreement they had just made last night. “Ok here’s the thing. I’m not going to go into detail here because I shouldn’t be telling you this much, but you know how I mentioned that heaven and hell have plans for you two right?” When he got two nods he continued. “Heaven and hell have been at war since Lucifer fell and hell was created. I’m not sure how much you know about Biblical lore, but Lucifer was an archangel first. He was our brother and the war has basically been he and Michael, until Lucifer was locked away.”

He waited a few minutes to be sure they were following him thus far. “Well what is supposed to happen is that Lucifer is to be released and he and Michael are to have a final showdown here on earth to determine the winner once and for all.” Gabriel took a deep breath before dropping the next part. “The thing is, for angels to interact here on earth they need to take human vessels.” He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the looks on their faces. “It began with two brothers and it is to end with two brothers,” he said softly. 

“What? No! No way would they ever make me fight my brother!” Dean said heatedly. 

“What makes you think it’s us?” Sam asked a little quieter. He was far quicker on the uptake and immediately realized that between Dean being marked as the servant of heaven, and Sam being tainted with demon blood that he was intended for Lucifer if Gabriel was right. 

“The union between the Campbell lines and the Winchester lines was long fortold. It was their offspring that would bring the end. It wasn’t supposed to be this soon though. I suspect my brothers have been manipulating bloodlines to bring this about, but regardless it is here, and I refuse to let it happen.”

“So…I’m really supposed to be Lucifer’s vessel?” Sam asked heartbrokenly. 

Gabriel pulled Sam close. “You are supposed to be the vessel for his angelic essence, which before he fell was more beautiful and loving than any other’s. That is the part of him that you represent Sam. Not the twisted mutilation he became.”

“But then how did he…become that if he was so good before?” Sam asked worriedly. If he was like Lucifer had been, did that mean he had the capacity to become what he was now too. 

“The stronger the love someone holds, the stronger the hate when the switch is flipped. Lucifer found envy when Father created humanity. He was no longer the favored son and that envy twisted him.”

“So then I could…” Sam started to say. 

Gabriel cut him off though. “Every human has the capacity for both good and evil. You have a choice Sam, just like he did. No matter what happens in the future, I won’t let you start down that path. I have learned from his mistakes and I will make sure that you do too. It’s true that you have more capacity for evil than most humans, but that’s only because you have so much more capacity for good too.”

Sam still looked unsettled so Gabriel decided a little demonstration was in order. He snapped up a pendelum with good written on one side and evil written on the other and set it to swinging slightly. “This is where the average human rests,” he told Sam. There are some humans, like you and your brother and many others that run more like this,” he said as he gave it a bit of a shove and it was going all the way from one end to the other. “But you always have a choice.” He held the pendelum in place all the way at the evil side. “Hitler was one of those people with more capacity.” He pulled it all the way back to the other side and said, “So was Ghandi.” He pulled it back to evil, “And Stalin.” And back to good, “And Mother Teresa. Need I go on?” 

Sam shook his head, but Dean had another question. “Is that why they fed him demon blood?” 

“Part of the reason yes. Had it still been in his system he would have been more predisposed towards evil. He still would have had a choice, it just would have been a little more difficult to make the right one.”

“But it’s gone now right? So that doesn’t matter anymore?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Bingo,” Gabriel said with a grin, glad that Sam was getting it. “So keep being that beautiful loving person you are and don’t worry about anything else.”

“But if I do go bad…” Sam started. 

“I won’t let you. I promise,” Gabriel said earnestly. Sam gave him a grateful smile and a kiss. 

“Ok so back to this pendant. I get what it means, but is it more than just a symbol?” 

“It does have some protections built into it, but not near as strong as the ones I’m planning, but they’re probably what’s kept you alive this far, so good job giving it to him Sammy,” he said with a squeeze to the teenager’s shoulders. “But it can also serve as a tracking beacon for all of heaven when in contact with a bright enough soul, like yours.”

“But then why have you never noticed?” Dean asked curiously. 

“I’ve never needed to look for you. I’ve always either followed the phone connection or your prayers,” Gabriel explained with a shrug. “Don’t worry. It can’t work under my wards even if they were looking for you yet.”

“Ok. So dumping it then. But it was a present from Sammy so if you could make a replica that would be great,” Dean said taking it off and handing it to Gabriel who snapped his fingers and it disappeared and another that looked the same was in his other hand. “Can I see it?” Dean asked, not doubting Gabriel’s skills at all, but wanting to reassure himself that it was the same. He frowned thoughtfully. “It looks the same…but it feels different…” he said confused. 

“There’s no magic in it yet,” Gabriel explained. “Magic has a different feel that people with brighter souls can sense.”

“Cool,” was Dean’s response. 

Gabriel snorted in amusement. “Yes. Cool. Now let me go ward it up for you.”

“How are these wards different than Sam’s?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Sam’s are based in Enochian. Angelic in nature and far more inclusive than anything else could be. The ones I’m doing for you are a conglomeration of various different pagan cultures with a little Fae magic thrown in. There are still some gaps, but the detection part is foolproof, you’ll still be susceptible to human injuries and illnesses just like Sam, and unlike him angels will still be able to use their powers against you. Angelic powers can only be blocked with angelic wards. Demons will still be able to use their telekinesis on you to a point, but not as easily or with as much effect. You won’t be able to be infected by werewolves or vampires or skinwalkers or anything else, and like I mentioned, you can’t be found by anything other than normal human means.”

“So basically what you’re saying is that Sam is wrapped up all nice and neat and I’m a jumbled mess?” Dean clarified with an amused grin. 

“Yeah pretty much,” Gabriel said laughing at him joined by both Sam and Dean.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriel had originally been planning to send the necklace to the Mariana Trench, but after focusing his attention there he noticed another powerful artifact nearby so decided against it. No need to tempt anyone more by having two in such close proximity. He had instead decided to send it to Mars. He knew that humans would be exploring Mars eventually and looked forward to the chaos and uproar that finding it there would cause. The alien conspiracies would go nuts and that was always good for a little amusement. 

Once he finished warding up Dean’s new pendant it was almost lunchtime so he stayed for lunch but then the hunter was on his way, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone on the island. Sam immediately grabbed Gabriel and dragged him to the bedroom. Gabriel laughed. He had no intention of letting Sam keep him in bed the entire summer, but he would indulge him for the moment. He had big plans for this summer, after all. 

Now that they had reached that point in their relationship, Gabriel felt free to swim unencumbered by clothing again, and before long the only time clothing was worn on the island was when Dean was visiting which was usually only once every couple weeks, and even then they rarely wore more than swim trunks. Dean finally got used to the idea of them sharing a bed and ended up sleeping in Sam’s room when he was there. 

At least twice a week though, Gabriel took Sam on day trips all over Europe. He made sure that some were near good colleges, but waited for Sam to suggest looking at them. He didn’t want to show a preference for fear that Sam would choose an option based on Gabriel’s wants rather than his own, but Gabriel was rather partial to Europe. Sam was especially impressed with Oxford University though, and they ended up running into a few school officials while they were looking around and after finding out why they were there, got a little more information about the school, as well as some tips to ease the way. 

They were especially impressed when they found out that Sam was taking Latin as his language class in high school. They had only been offered Spanish, French, and Latin, and given what Sam knew about what was out there, he had chosen Latin as being the most useful, and Oxford happened to love students who spoke Latin so he would have a good leg up there. Sam liked it so much that they made an extra day of it. They had spent half of the previous day exploring the school so they spent half of the second day doing the same, and the rest exploring the nearby area. 

Sam had originally had his heart set on Stanford, but Oxford was quickly climbing up the list and he resolved to at least apply and make the decision later if he got accepted. Gabriel had looked into such things a year ago so he knew that was the way it was supposed to be done and made sure to show Sam a few more schools that he could add to his application list over the course of the summer and next summer. Sam was just going into his junior year so there was no rush. Gabriel figured they could wrap up Europe this summer and maybe hit Asia next summer. Europe was more fun, but Asia was more colorful. 

When Dean called about halfway through the summer asking how a werewolf could change outside the moon cycle, Gabriel promised to look into it. He knew quite a bit about the pagan gods since he was one, most everything about heaven, at least how it was a few millennia ago and could make some very educated guesses about how it was now, and a whole lot about hell given that they were at war with heaven, but monsters not so much. He’d never needed that knowledge before, so he hit the library. 

Sam wanted to help so Gabriel split up the books, giving Sam all the ones in English and making a pile in the middle with Latin, figuring that after two years of it, Sam knew enough to at least figure out of the book was useful if he finished his stack first, and he did, partly due to the fact that Gabriel’s stack was larger, but mostly due to the fact that Gabriel wasn’t good at sitting still and focusing on one thing for long periods of time. 

It was the third book in the Latin stack when Sam spoke up. “I think this may be useful if I’m reading it right.” 

“Let me see,” Gabriel said pulling the book over. He perused it for a moment before saying, “Good job kiddo,” and picking up the phone to call Dean. “You’re dealing with a pureblood. Very early lineage. Silver to the heart will kill it like any other werewolf, but they are stronger and faster than other werewolves and tend to be more vicious so be careful and shoot a prayer if you get in a bind or need a heal.”

“Thanks Gabriel,” Dean said relieved that they had found the answer in less than a day. 

“Don’t thank me. Thank Sam. He’s the one who found it,” Gabriel said proudly. 

“Well thank him for me then,” Dean said just as proudly as he hung up. He had a lot of work to do still. Now that he knew what he was dealing with he could track it better and make plans. 

“So Sam. I thought of something the other day that I don’t think you’ve ever considered. It’s completely up to you and doesn’t matter to me one whit what you do with your life professionally, but I want to make sure you know it’s an option,” Gabriel started. 

“What’s an option?” Sam asked curiously. 

“There used to be a secret society that went defunct a few generations ago, your father’s father was a member. They were called the men of letters. They were basically the scientists and researchers of the supernatural world. The Yodas to the hunter’s Jedi if you will,” Gabriel was a huge Star Wars fan and had turned Sam into one too. “As a legacy, you could probably get into their hideouts and start it back up again someday if that’s something you are interested in.” 

“That sounds pretty cool. A lot cooler than being a lawyer,” Sam said thoughtfully. “I’ll think about it.” Sam never wanted to be a hunter. He was never much for killing things even if they were monsters and he knew that he couldn’t save everyone and didn’t want to see what happened to the people he wasn’t able to save, so he wasn’t really made for that life. He had never liked the idea of sitting it out while people were out there battling the things that most of the world didn’t even know existed though so this might be a good option. Maybe he could have a normal settled life and still do something to help fight the good fight. 

“If I do decide to do that, what subjects do you think I should focus on?” he asked Gabriel. He didn’t think that was a question that one of the career counselors could answer, though he would love to see the look on their faces if he tried, so that left Gabriel. 

“I would just stay with your normal subjects in high school. Latin is a good choice for languages, but the more you know the better, so maybe pick up another one or two in college. If you decide to go that route, I’ll make you a list of the most useful. Well the most useful that aren’t dead anyway. I’ll have to teach you the dead languages myself or translate for you. As far as specialties go, I’d steer more towards ancient history, mythology, anthropology, maybe a little archaeology thrown in there, that sort of thing.” 

“Ok. That sounds good for the research part of it, but what about the science part?” he asked curiously. 

“Magical science is way too different from anything they teach in school so that would have to be learned separately.”

“That makes sense,” Sam said. He was kinda liking the idea of helping to build something up again. “If I meet other people that I think would be good at it could I tell them too and see if they want to help?” 

“I would be careful about that. Most people couldn’t handle it. I’ll trust your judgement on that, but it would be best if you let me meet them first and take a peek at their souls just to make sure,” Gabriel suggested. 

Sam was glad that he wasn’t being ordered not to tell a soul, like his father had, but would definitely take Gabriel up on his offer to check their souls first. That was a lot of trust and responsibility that Gabriel was giving him and he didn’t want to make a mistake. He did have two people in mind already though and he was really starting to like this idea. Out of his group of friends at school there were two of them that were a little stranger than most, by normal standards anyway, and were always talking about how they thought there were a lot of things in the world that people didn’t know about and didn’t always buy the news stories that Sam could tell were cover-ups of supernatural activity. “Well I was thinking about Richard and Robbie. I think they’re the only people I know who would be a good fit right now. Maybe I’ll find more at college,” he said tentatively. 

Gabriel thought about it for a moment. He knew that Sam was asking for his opinion on more than just the suitability of their souls so he thought about what he knew about them and couldn’t help but agree with Sam that they would probably jump at the chance and not shy away from anything. They were also in AP classes with Sam so they were really smart and would be able to keep up with everything even without the head start that Sam had from his childhood. If he remembered correctly, they were even taking Latin with Sam too. “They would be good picks,” Gabriel agreed. 

“Can we tell them when we get home?” he asked hopefully. 

“Are you sure you want to commit to this choice already?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I think so, but this doesn’t have to be a commitment does it? I can just tell them the truth, and see where things go right?” 

“I suppose, but make sure you think it through all the way first. Once they know, they can’t go back to not knowing, so if you don’t revive the men of letters they will either have to have the burden of knowing without being able to do anything or become hunters in order to do something.”

“Couldn’t they revive it if they wanted to?” Sam asked. 

“Not likely. The men of letters were big on bloodlines and you and your brother are the last decendants of any of them. You two are the only people who could get in or allow anyone else access. They could research independently I suppose but it would take hundreds of years or more to amass the knowledge held in the men of letters archives and most of what they have is one of a kind.”

“Oh. Okay. Well the world definitely needs something like that so if I’m the only one who can do it, then I will,” Sam said puffing up proudly. 

“Don’t do it because you feel a responsibility to, Sammy. Only do it if it’s what you really want.”

“It is what I want. I’m really liking this idea. I want to do something to help the hunters without having to be one myself and you know how much I enjoy research and coming up with new ideas and stuff. I will love this. I’m sure of it.”

“Why don’t you at least take the rest of the summer to think about it before you get your mind set in stone hmm?” Gabriel suggested. He knew that Sam would love it and take to it like a duck to water or he never would have brought it up, but he still wanted him to give it a bit more thought before cementing his course. 

“Deal,” Sam said happily.


	19. Chapter 19

By the end of the summer, Sam was still set on the idea of reviving the men of letters, so when they got back to California, the first thing Sam did was call Richard and Robbie and invite them over. Once they were settled on the couch Sam started. “Ok so I have something to tell you guys,” he paused and looked to Gabriel for help realizing that he should have planned something here. 

Gabriel just held up his hands. “Oh no. This is your show kid. I’m just here for support,” he said amusedly. Sam would need to get used to doing this anyway if he was going to be bringing more people in. 

Sam looked nervously back at his friends who now looked confused. “Ok so here’s the thing…” 

“Might want to start with the it’s a secret part,” Gabriel stage-whispered with a smirk. 

“Right. It’s a secret so you can never tell anyone,” He waited until they nodded before he said. “You know how you guys always think that there’s more out there than people know about?” He got two more nods. “Well you’re right. Werewolves and Vampires, and Demons and angels and lots of other stuff are real.”

“Yeah right. I never pegged you for the practical joker type Sam,” Richard scoffed. 

“No it’s true. In fact, Gabriel here is the real Gabriel. The archangel,” Sam said trying to convince them. He had gotten Gabriel’s permission to out his identity since Gabriel could block them from talking about it or even thinking about it. 

“Prove it. Let’s see your wings,” Richard said laughing. 

“My wings can’t be seen by human eyes without burning them out, but I can prove it,” Gabriel said smugly and the three boys suddenly found themselves on a beach, Gabriel’s island to be precise. 

“What the…how did…where…” Robbie said wide eyed as he looked around. 

“I flew us all to my private island where Sam and I spend our summers. Well most of them when we aren’t traveling the rest of the world,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

“It felt more like teleporting,” Richard said in awe. 

“I fly really really fast,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. “Of course I can teleport too since I took on the persona and powers of a pagan god a few millennia ago. It’s a little more uncomfortable though so I only use that method of traveling when I have to.”

He snapped his fingers and they were back in their living room in California. “Why couldn’t we stay a while?” Robbie pouted. 

“We have worked very hard to seem normal here and if your parents call or someone comes looking for you, there’s no way to explain where we were now that everyone knows we’re back,” Gabriel explained. 

“So…um…what are you?” Robbie asked Sam. 

“I’m human. My family hunts monsters, but you all know about how I came to be with Gabriel. My dad sold me in return for the head of the demon that killed my mother. He thought Gabriel was just a regular pagan god at the time though. He didn’t know that he used to be an archangel too. Still doesn’t know. In fact, the only beings in existence that even know that the archangel Gabriel is still alive are in this room, plus my brother Dean. He’s kinda in hiding so make sure if there are any other supernatural beings around to call him Loki,” Sam explained. 

“Dude you’re Loki!?” Richard exclaimed. “I’ve read all about him. He’s awesome!”

“You must be reading the watered down versions then,” Gabriel remarked. “There’s a lot of blood and death in the real accounts of my history, as there are with all pagan gods.”

“But how can you be an angel and do all that?” Robbie asked. 

“Angels aren’t the fluffy little cherubs that humans have made us into. We are warriors and justice bringers. I alone destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah and all the people there on the orders of my father with just a snap of my fingers. Our history is nearly as bloody as the pagans. After I joined the pagans, with the exception of the group events that I was expected to participate in, I brought justice to those who deserved it. I did it with a sense of humor, but it was no less bloody.”

“Who deserved it?” Richard asked wondering what sort of criteria an archangel would use to judge people. 

“Murderers, rapists, child molesters, etc,” Gabriel told him. 

“Gotcha. I’m good with that,” he said hastily. 

“Ok so everything is real. Why tell us? I mean I’m glad that you did. Really. But you must have a reason after trying so hard to keep it such a secret.”

“Well there is this secret society. It died out a long time ago, but my grandfather was a member and I was hoping to get it back running again. It’s…how did you put it, Gabriel? The scientists and researchers of the supernatural world. It would be the academic support for all the hunters out there fighting the monsters.”

“And you want us to be a part of it?” Robbie asked hopefully. 

“Yeah. Out of everyone I know here, you two seem like you would really enjoy it,” Sam said with a grin.

“What would we have to do?” Richard asked curiously. 

“For right now nothing, unless you wanted to get a head start on reading up on some stuff in your spare time. We take the right classes in college and I can get their old archives opened and maybe do a little exploring in the summers or something. I haven’t really planned anything in depth just yet,” Sam said with a sheepish shrug. 

“That’s okay, Sam. There’s still a few years before you can do much anyway,” Gabriel assured him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“What kind of classes do they offer for this?” Robbie asked incredulously. 

“Mythology, ancient history, anthropology, and we’ll need as many languages as we can conceivably get, apparently magical science is nothing like real science though so Gabriel will have to teach that,” Sam told them. 

“Can we start now?” Richard asked brightly. 

“Does that mean you’re in?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Absolutely!” 

“Me too!” Robbie chimed in. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and three books appeared on the table. They each picked one up and read, ‘Basic Magical Theory’ on the front. “To anyone else they will look like a random book, and you all have to swear to me that you will not try any spells, mix any ingredients, use any sigils, attempt any wards, or do anything at all except read unless I give you express permission otherwise. I can’t tell you how many people have gotten themselves killed or worse attempting things with only the basic knowledge.” They all nodded fearfully. “Good. And remember. That was a vow to an archangel, so breaking it would be very very bad,” he warned lowly. They nodded again. 

Sam looked back at him gratefully. “Can I…um…tell them the other secret?” he whispered. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “You realize the stakes if they take it badly?” he warned. 

“I know. But now that we are opening up I don’t want any big secrets,” Sam said looking down at the floor. 

“I trust your judgement, Sam,” Gabriel said hoping he wasn’t making a mistake here. 

“Ok so there’s one other thing you should know. Gabriel and I…we’re kinda…um…together,” Sam said blushing. 

“But…you’re only sixteen…and he’s…” Robbie trailed off. 

“Older than time itself. So old I don’t even have an age. And I want to make it clear that we have not slept together and will not until Sam is old enough.” The last thing he needed was these kids thinking him a child molester, especially since Sam was only fourteen when they moved here. 

“It’s not as bad as you might think. In the supernatural world a lot of things work differently and Gabriel and I love each other.”

Richard and Robbie looked at each other and just shrugged. As long as Sam was happy they didn’t really care and they could freely admit that they were out of their depth here so were in no place to judge. Especially not to judge an archangel. They did have one question though. “What about Larry?”

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, morphing into Larry. “Nice. Can you make me look different too?” Robbie asked curiously. It was no secret he was a little insecure about his looks. He hadn’t quite grown into them yet. 

Gabriel and Sam finally felt comfortable enough to sit down and now that they didn’t need to hide from these two, Sam curled up to Gabriel’s side as they continued chatting. “I’m not actually changing myself. Just projecting an illusion and it’s tiring to hold it for long periods of time. Unlike this,” he said snapping his fingers and a replica of himself appeared. “Making people like this though, they have no real personality. They can do a minimum of interaction, but are pretty much husks.”

“So when you were sick the weekend Larry was visiting…” Richard starting putting things together. 

Gabriel crooked a thumb at the replica. “He was sick. I was Larry,” he said with a chuckle as he snapped again and he disappeared. 

“You have to snap to do your stuff?” Richard asked. He knew that he was asking about stupid stuff now but he had so many millions of questions he had no idea where to start so he just asked what popped into his head first. 

“Not really. That’s more showmanship. It’s become habit over the millennia though. It’s really fun when we get groups of gods together and everyone freezes when they hear a snap wondering what evil prank is going to befall who,” he laughed. 

The two boys couldn’t help but laugh at that too. The idea of a roomful of gods being afraid of a finger snap was hilarious. “Can we meet some of the other gods?” Richard asked hopefully. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He would have figured that after explaining the whole blood and death thing that they would want to steer clear, but he tried to think of someone they could safely meet. “You wouldn’t want to meet most of them, but I can try and see if Anansi will stop by. He doesn’t really like the taste of children, he prefers overweight middle aged men, so he should be safe enough…if you want that is,” he suppressed his smirk at the wide-eyed looks on the teenager’s faces. He figured he got his point across well enough that they shouldn’t go seeking out gods. 

“No…that’s okay…” Robbie said looking a little green. 

“So what else can you do?” Richard asked. 

“There’s not much I can’t do really. Play with time, alternate dimensions, alter reality, yada yada. Some of the bigger stuff draws too much attention though so I don’t do it, but there’s not much I can’t do.”

“So you could turn back time if we were late for school or something so we could get there on time for example?” Richard asked. 

“Nope. Can’t change the past. I can visit the past. I could take you back to see the pyramids being built, or browse the marketplaces in ancient Greece, or watch the Trojan horse incident, but can’t change anything. I could stop time in a small area of course, like if you wanted more time to study, but that shouldn’t be done often because it can have a negative effect on human physiology, but it’s conceivable. Forward in time isn’t really accurate because the future isn’t written yet.”

“And no he hasn’t stopped time for me to study,” Sam said impishly. 

“So you could snap me up a car like Sam’s?” Richard asked hopefully. 

“And how would you explain that to your parents?” Gabriel asked pointedly. 

Richard gave him a sheepish look and a shrug and Robbie and Sam laughed. They whiled away the rest of the day that way, Richard and Robbie asking increasingly silly questions interspersed with some good ones as they all got used to the new circumstances they found themselves in.


	20. Chapter 20

By the end of the month all three boys had devoured the book on magical theory and were asking for another. Gabriel sat them down and had a conversation. “Now we all know that I’m the last person to do the whole disciplined studious thing, but because this is so serious, you’re all going to have a test. You need to know everything in this book backwards and forwards or you’ll make fatal mistakes. You all think you’re ready for that?” They all nodded and Gabriel could tell they were nervous and he laughed. Maybe it was because he used his rare stern tone of voice. “No need to be nervous. It’s not like this test is going to count against you anywhere. The only penalty for failing is to keep reading the book until you get it down, and you don’t have to do it now. If you want more time you can take as much as you want. There’s no rush and no pressure. You’re just not moving on until you know everything you need to know.”

“I’m ready,” Sam said confidently and was echoed by the other two. 

“Ok good. Make some excuses to be gone all day Saturday,” he said clapping his hands and getting up to walk out. 

Gabriel’s exceptional hearing allowed him to hear Robbie whisper, “All day?” to Sam and he could imagine Sam’s shrug. 

The other boys had claimed to be going to a museum with Sam and Gabriel a couple towns over so they could be gone all day. They had even secured permission to stay overnight just to be safe. They didn’t know how long the test would take and Gabriel would just smirk and walk away when they asked. 

Gabriel took them to the island, knowing that the wards around the whole area would be much better than the wards at the house that covered only their home and yard, not to mention there was less chance of being interrupted. All three of them tried to hold in their laughter when Gabriel came in with a tweed jacket, brown slacks and a pair of thick black glasses holding himself stiffly as he walked to the front of the room. 

Papers appeared on all of their desks, and all he said was, “Begin.”

He couldn’t hold his comportment for too long though and within ten minutes he was leaning back in the chair with his feet on the desk twirling a lollipop as a book hovered in front of him, flipping pages every so often. Robbie finished first and his paper disappeared and reappeared on Gabriel’s desk and he scanned it quickly. There were no multiple choice or true false questions. Everything had to be filled in without any clues. By the time he finished scanning Robbie’s about three minutes later Sam was done and his got the same treatment followed by Richard’s. 

“Robbie, what would happen if you mixed two languages in the same verse of a spell?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“A magical backlash,” he said sheepishly. 

“Which would?” 

“Likely kill me and anyone else in the room.” He knew exactly where he had made the mistake.

“So if you were really writing this spell?” 

“I would have looked up the correct Latin word for confiscate,” he said more firmly. 

“Good enough,” Gabriel nodded. He just wanted to make sure that it was just a matter of not knowing the translation rather than an actual attempt to mix the languages. “Congratulations. You all get a perfect score on the written portion, so let’s break for lunch before we get to the practicals,” He said with a grin. 

He was looking forward to the next part and apparently so were the boys because they were excitedly chatting about what the practicals would be and wondering whether they would get to do any real magic. Gabriel refused to tell them anything, of course, and managed to hold back his scoff at their idea of actually doing any magic. They were still a long way from that. This was just the basic theory. Teaching them how to think. 

They sat down to lunch and Gabriel’s smirk got wider. He had already taught them how to sense magic and they all had an aptitude for it, but he wondered how many of them would fail this test. Richard and Sam immediately started eating but Robbie’s fork paused halfway to his mouth before he put it down and said, “I think I’ll just make a sandwich instead.”

Gabriel’s lips twitched in amusement as he nodded. Robbie was just getting back to the table with his sandwich when feathers sprouted on the other two and Gabriel erupted into laughter. “You should always be on your guard for strange magics around you boys,” he gasped out through his laughter. Robbie was laughing at them too, but Sam and Richard had disgruntled looks on their faces…right up until they looked at each other that is and then started laughing too. 

Thankfully the feathers disappeared by the time they finished eating and Gabriel led them into a new room that he had just snapped up and said, “Sam bring me three ingredients you think might be in a invisibility potion. Robbie three ingredients for a sleeping potion. Richard three ingredients for a health potion. You have five minutes. Go!” he said starting a stopwatch for emphasis. 

He had chosen very basic things that they could easily figure out from the basic knowledge of ingredients and how they interact, but wondered how many of them would pay close enough attention to notice the trick. They wouldn’t know the exact contents or the full list of ingredients of course, but they should be able to make educated guesses. 

Richard reappeared next to him first holding three small jars, quickly followed by Sam and then Robbie. He held out his hand to Richard first and inspected the jars. “peppermint leaves, good. Fairy wings, good. What’s in this jar?” he asked. 

“Angel tears,” he said confidently. 

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked. 

Richard picked it up and inspected it before his eyes widened. He swirled it around a bit and then paled. “Belladonna extract.”

“And what would happen if you used that instead of angel tears?” Gabriel asked knowingly. Richard drew a line across his throat and mimed dying. “Bingo,” Gabriel confirmed. “Let this be a lesson to you in the art of human error. Things can be mislabeled. You should always make sure you have exactly what you thought you did. Even if you notice before you add it, leaving a potion long enough to grab the right ingredient can also have fatal effects in many cases.”

He noticed Robbie hastily inspecting his jars and Sam’s smug look, so he went to Robbie next before he got himself too worked up. Before he could say anything Robbie said, “I got the tobacco leaves instead of the chamomile leaves.” He was eager to own up to his mistake hoping it might earn him some points. 

Gabriel nodded and inspected the other two jars finding poppy buds and sleep dust and pronounced him good. Then he turned to Sam who happily handed over his three jars. “Leprachaun gold, Rakshasa eyes, and...griffin feather?” 

Sam grinned. “It says griffin feather, but it’s really angel feather,” he said confidently. 

“How do you know?” Gabriel asked. 

“Angel feathers are all blended shades of the same color, while griffin feathers are either a solid color or spotted with a completely different color,” he said smirking at Gabriel. 

“Show-off,” Gabriel muttered mock-grudgingly as the other two patted him on the back. He gave them a new purpose for their ingredients and sent them off. 

About a minute later he heard Richard call back, “Can we open the jars?” 

“As long as you don’t touch anything in them,” Gabriel told him. He knew exactly which one Richard had gotten and he knew that the look was very similar, but not exact, and the best way to tell was by smell. The fact that he was asking meant that he had noticed the slight difference in the texture and that was a very good thing. They all did perfectly, despite each of them having mislabeled jars again and he quizzed them on how to tell the difference between what was in the jar and what the label said before running them through a few more basic uses. 

The last test he was going to give them was the closest they would get to using real magic for a good long while as he handed each of them a box, sent them to a booth and told them to ward the box so that only they could open it. He could see the sigils they had written in blood on the boxes and said that he would only heal the ones who passed. He could tell they were all perfect, but wanted to let them sweat for a minute as he was sure all of their hands were hurting. He could tell that they had gotten a little excited about the idea and cut a bit deeper than they needed to. 

He had them exchange boxes and try to open them. When they couldn’t, he had them hand the boxes to him and he opened them effortlessly. He plastered a fake disappointed look on his face as all of their faces fell before he laughed and said, “I’m just kidding. It takes a lot more than these basic wards to keep me out of anything,” and he reached out and healed them all. 

“Congratulations. You have all passed. Not exactly with flying colors, but I expect you learned from your mistakes so here you go,” he handed them each two more books titled, ‘Ingredients and Their Uses: An In-depth Analysis’ and ‘Magical Theory for Novices’. “Same rules apply. No trying anything without my express permission, and that will go for at least until you have graduated, but I will set aside some time to practice each week if you want. You can use the ward you just used on your belongings as long as you use it responsibly and be smart about it. For example, if you ward your locker, make sure you remove the ward at the end of the year or it will never be able to be used again. Don’t ward your bedroom door to keep people out and for the love of my father, don’t be obvious about it. Got it?” 

They all nodded happily and clutched their new books to their chest and they spent the last few hours of the day relaxing on the beach. Gabriel had been smart and looked up the hours of operation for the museum that they had supposedly gone to and factored in drive time and stopping for dinner. He didn’t want any annoyed parents, and he knew he was being overly cautious, but better that than being reckless. He had even popped over to the gift shop and gotten brochures and a couple knick-knacks for each of them. 

Once it was at the outside limit of the time that they should be back he led them back into the house and snapped them back home, making sure to set the illusion of the car pulling into the garage. Sam had waffled on whether he wanted to bunk in the living room with his friends or sleep with Gabriel, but Gabriel urged him to hang out with his friends. He could sleep with Gabriel any night. They didn’t stay over very often. At least there were no questions when Sam followed Gabriel down the hallway to say goodnight properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how interesting the testing stuff may be for you guys, so let me know if you want to see more like that later on or if it was too boring and drawn out.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriel had noticed the three boys pulling away from their other friends, but it wasn’t enough to cause concern. They still spent time with them and hung out, they just spent more time just the three of them and they were over at Gabriel’s often. As promised he let them practice some simple magics under his supervision one afternoon a week, but the rest of the time he pushed them out to do normal teenage things. He was all for them learning, but didn’t want them to sacrifice the rest of their lives to do so. 

Over the next few months he watched carefully to make sure the warding he allowed them to use hadn’t been misused and was pleased to find that it hadn’t. After asking he realized that all three of them just had a box of some sort where they kept their private things, including any magical paraphilia they had accumulated, which wasn’t much at this point, but would increase over time. It wasn’t until just before Christmas when they had their first accident, and it would have been a fatal one if Gabriel hadn’t been watching as closely as he was. 

They had been mixing potions and he had them all set at that same long table to make it easier to watch. In retrospect that had been a mistake because Richard was reaching for one of his ingredients and grabbed one of Sam’s instead. Gabriel saw him grab the wrong one and yelled, “Richard no!” just as the boy dumped it in and he barely had time to fling the three boys against the wall and throw a shield over the bowl before it exploded. 

The shield contained the explosion…mostly the table cracked and once again, Gabriel’s timely intervention disappeared all the ingredients and potions just before the table collapsed completely and they all mixed together causing an even bigger disaster. By the time the crisis was averted Gabriel was sliding down the wall trying to catch his breath. Sam rushed over to him. “Gabriel! Are you okay?” 

“M’fine Sammy. Just a little drained at the moment. That was a big one,” he said tiredly. 

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel. I don’t know what happened,” Richard said frantically. 

“You grabbed Sam’s poppy seeds instead of your anise seeds. From now on potions are at separate tables,” he told them weakly. 

They were all just glad that it wasn’t stopped altogether at that. Richard in particular was looking a little green. He knew that if Gabriel hadn’t stopped it, adding that much poppy seed to that particular blend would have blown up half the town. More than ever before, they understood why Gabriel was so strict about them not practicing anything without supervision and making sure that they knew their stuff. They were also struck anew with the responsibility and power that was being placed in their hands by even teaching them this stuff in the first place. 

Sam told them he was going to help Gabriel to bed so Richard and Robbie left, but not before Richard once again apologized profusely for his mistake. “We’re good kid. As long as you learned something from it, that’s all I ask,” he said giving his best attempt at an encouraging smile. 

“I did,” Richard nodded enthusiastically. They all did. 

Sam hauled Gabriel to his feet as they were headed out and helped him to his room, out of his clothes, and into bed. “Are you okay?” Sam asked again. “Does anything hurt?”

“Just sore,” Gabriel groaned. 

“Would a massage help?” 

“Probably. If you don’t mind,” Gabriel replied. 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Sam said rolling his eyes as Gabriel rolled over on his stomach and Sam straddled his ass and started at his shoulders, kneading the lithe muscles as Gabriel moaned contentedly beneath him. Sam had known before he even started that he would end up with a hard-on which is why he kept his pants on given their current position. He leaned over and pressed feather-light kisses following his hands as they moved down over Gabriel’s back and sides. He had noticed Gabriel’s moans changing from content to lustful and he planned on taking care of that when he was finished with the massage, but didn’t expect Gabriel to return the favor tonight. 

Gabriel’s moans turned to needy whimpers as Sam took his time kneading Gabriel’s ass before moving down his thighs and calves. Once he reached the bottom he nudged Gabriel to flip over, and sure enough, Gabriel was achingly hard and leaking. Sam started back up Gabriel’s legs, lips still following his hands, but when he got to Gabriel’s hips, his hands continued moving up as he licked a long stripe up Gabriel’s length and over the tip, tasting the archangel’s pre-cum as he did. Gabriel gasped and bucked his hips up and just opened and took him all the way down. 

Sam’s hands continued massaging Gabriel’s stomach and chest as his mouth expertly worked Gabriel’s cock until the archangel was a mass of moans and whimpers until he finally spilled over in Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed every drop before sliding up and kissing Gabriel slow and deep as his hands finally reached the archangel’s shoulders once again. He pulled back a bit and asked, “Feeling better?” 

“Much. Thank you Sam,” he said gratefully. Gabriel could feel Sam’s erection against him and felt bad that he was in no shape to do anything about it. “Touch yourself, Sammy,” he whispered hopefully. 

“You want me to…” Sam trailed off. He was still a little embarrassed about such things.

Gabriel saw his blush and smiled softly. “Only if you want to, but I’d love to watch you,” he said encouragingly. 

Sam had to admit that being able to do that while looking at the real Gabriel rather than just a picture in his head would be great and he was dying to get off by now so he got up and removed his pants before lying back down and taking himself in his hand as Gabriel rolled to his side to get a better view. When Gabriel’s hand moved to Sam’s thigh, he quickened his pace and his breathing started to get shallow. Gabriel rubbed his thumb slowly back and forth over the soft skin there and slid his hand over a little more so that his fingers were brushing against Sam’s balls as the teenager spilled over, moaning Gabriel’s name. 

Gabriel smiled happily at him, but Sam could tell that he was rapidly losing his battle with his eyelids so he leaned over for one more short kiss and whispered, “Go to sleep,” as he cleaned himself up, got dressed and headed out to whip up something for dinner. 

He had barely made it to the kitchen before the phone rang. “How’s Gabriel?” Richard asked. 

“He’s okay. He’s sleeping now,” Sam assured him. 

“Our parents were wondering why were home so early so we told them that Gabriel was changing a lightbulb and fell off the ladder and hurt himself so if he can’t work tomorrow tell him to use that excuse,” Richard told him. 

“Ok, I will. Thanks,” Sam said. 

“Tell him I’m so sorry,” Richard said earnestly and Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“I’m sure he heard you the first five times,” Sam said with a chuckle just as he heard Richard’s mom ask him why he was sorry and he remembered why they never talked about magic on the phone. 

Richard was good at thinking on his feet though. “I was holding the ladder for him and I got distracted,” he told her and was glad when she gave him a sympathetic look before she held her hand out for the phone. 

“Hi Sam,” she said. “Is Gabriel okay? Do you guys need anything?” 

“He’s alright. Just sore. He’s sleeping it off now. We’re all set. Thanks,” Sam replied. 

“Well you just let me know if either of you need anything, okay?” 

“I will Mrs. Hayes,” Sam assured her and she handed the phone back to Richard. 

“Okay, well I’ll let you go. Just tell him…”

“I know. You’re sorry,” Sam cut him off and laughed. 

“Right,” Richard managed a little chuckle himself. 

Sam woke Gabriel the next morning before he left for school long enough to tell him that he called the school and let them know that Gabriel wouldn’t be in today and brief him on the story they were using and make sure he didn’t need anything before Sam left. 

A few hours later Gabriel heard his phone ring and looked at the clock before rolling his eyes. Sam would have just gone to lunch. He answered and after assuring the teenager he was fine and telling him to go eat his lunch, he pulled himself out of bed. He would probably be a little stiff for a few days, but he was feeling much better. He hated draining himself that much. It was never pleasant. 

When he heard Sam’s car pull up outside right after school he sighed. He was sitting on the couch watching tv when Sam came in and he said. “You didn’t have to skip soccer practice, Sammy. I’m fine.”

“You’re hurt so rarely, you’re just gonna have to deal with me hovering when I get a chance,” Sam said with a smirk as he sat down next to Gabriel and kissed him. 

“Fine but just for the rest of today. Tomorrow goes back to normal. I’ll be back at work and everything,” he agreed grudgingly. 

It was about half an hour later before there was a knock at the door. Sam went and opened it and let Richard in. He was glad to see Gabriel sitting on the couch looking far less wrung out than he had yesterday. “My mom baked you your favorite chocolate pie,” he said holding it out. 

Gabriel grinned cheerfully. “Scratch what I said before Sammy. I do need something. A fork,” he said causing Sam to laugh and go retrieve a fork from the kitchen. He cut Richard off before he could apologize again by making light of it and saying, “Kid, you can blow me up anytime if I get one of these in return.”

Richard blushed embarrassedly but laughed. “Well I’ll get going and let you rest…” he started to say before Gabriel cut him off. 

“Nonsense. You can sit and hang out. Call Robbie and get him over here too,” Gabriel offered. He had gotten rather attached to the kids. 

“If you’re sure…” Richard said hesitantly. 

“Duh,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. 

Robbie came by too and they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening watching tv and talking as Gabriel occasionally threw a random pop quiz at them and they threw random supernatural questions at him. All in all, it was a fun relaxing evening.


	22. Chapter 22

As he had predicted, Gabriel was a bit stiff and sore for a few days as he recovered, and everyone at the school noticed. Gabriel was actually touched when he noticed that even the students other than the three he was close to were going out of their way to pick up any trash and debris off the floor so that Gabriel wouldn’t have to bend down to do it. Even in his discomfort, the smile never left his face as he whistled the day away and cheerfully greeted everyone who happened by. The administration was dreading the day Sam graduated because they knew that Gabriel would be leaving them too. 

It was the last day of school before the holidays started and Gabriel was on his way back home with the three boys in Sam’s car just in front of him since there were no afterschool activities today. They were about five minutes away from home when he got a phone call from one of the neighbors tell him that there was a strange man lurking around his house and wondering if he should call the police. Gabriel told him not to and that he would take care of it. He punched the gas and barreled past Sam skidding to a stop at the curb just in front of the teenager to see John fucking Winchester looking in the windows. 

John had looked over and he saw the envy in the old hunter’s eyes when he got a look at Sam’s car. Gabriel stalked over to John calling over his shoulder, “Sammy, take your friends in the house please.”

“Picked up a few more have you,” John sneered as he got in range. 

“Oh go suck a buffet full of dicks, Winchester,” Gabriel spat at him. 

Gabriel was completely shocked that the hunter actually threw a punch at him. Not shocked enough to let it hit him of course. Gabriel effortlessly knocked his arm away and slammed him up against the side of the house. “You listen to me you arrogant prick. I will tell you one last time to leave and stay the hell away from my property. Hell, stay away from this whole damn town. You have no business here.”

“Or what?” John growled. 

Gabriel got a chillingly evil smirk. “Did you really just ask me that question?” he asked as his eyes flashed with power. “Me?” 

He saw the hunter starting to back down, and for the benefit of the guy across the street keeping an eye on things after he had called Gabriel, he dragged John over to the sidewalk and shoved him towards his car, happy to see the man fall on his ass at that and scramble into the car and drive off. He wouldn’t get far though. As soon as he was in a deserted enough area he would be transported car and all to one of Gabriel’s nastier alternate dimensions that closely resembled purgatory. All monsters, all the time, and John would be lucky if he got a break long enough for a catnap. The best part was that there wasn’t even anything to eat there so unless he started eating trees, he would be stuck eating the monsters he killed. No, that wasn’t the best part. The best part was that there was no escape as he couldn’t even die there. Oh he would feel pain, and hunger, and thirst, and exhaustion, but it wouldn’t kill him. Gabriel wondered how long it would take him to go completely mad. 

Sam was watching all this unfold from the window, and when Gabriel stalked back into the house Sam said, “I’m surprised you let him go.”

“We were being watched. He won’t get far before he’s transported to a not so nice little alternate dimension,” he said with a cruel grin. 

“Good.” Sam didn’t want any details. He knew that it wouldn’t be pleasant, and he didn’t want to have to feel any pity for that man. 

When Dean came by that weekend, Gabriel told him about the confrontation and Dean punched a wall. “That bastard. I’ll kill him,” he said. 

“Gonna have a hard time getting to him,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

Dean brightened up and got a smirk of his own. “Where’d you stash him?”

“A little dimension I like to call Purgatory Deluxe.”

“Nice,” Dean said appreciatively. “How long are you gonna leave him there?” Dean asked curiously. 

“I don’t know yet. Maybe forever. Maybe just a month, make sure his mind is good and broken and then dump him in an institution somewhere. Haven’t decided,” Gabriel replied with a shrug. 

“Not that I have any sympathy for the bastard or anything, but don’t you think that’s a little harsh?” Dean asked with a wince. He couldn’t believe he was standing up for the man. 

“What do you suggest?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“He’s been there for three days now right?” Dean asked. Gabriel nodded. “Give him another day and then tell him that if he ever comes near me or Sam again then he will go back for good.”

Gabriel thought about that for a moment. Looking at it objectively, John hadn’t done anything that he would have gone so far over for anyone else. Really the only thing he’d done that would normally earn him punishment from the archangel was selling his son in the first place. He was far from reasonable when it came to Sam though. He also considered how Sam would feel when he found out the details. If even Dean, the hard one, thought it was too far, then Sam would be devastated. “Okay,” he agreed. “But I will carry out my threat if he tries anything again,” he said firmly. 

“And I won’t say a word against it,” Dean promised. 

 

The next day, Gabriel sent Sam and his friends out to an arcade with Dean and snapped his fingers causing a dirty and wild-eyed John Winchester to appear crouched on his floor. “That answer your, or what question?” he asked smugly. 

John crab-walked back away from him, looking at him fearfully until his back hit the wall. It seemed the hunter had lost all powers of speech. “See I was gonna just leave you there forever, but it seems your sons have more mercy for you than you ever did for them, so you have a choice to make. You can go back…” he paused as the hunter shook his head frantically. “Or you can leave and never come near either of your sons again. I’d suggest getting out of hunting altogether. I don’t think your little heart can handle it anymore,” he taunted. 

“I-I’ll g-go,” John stammered. 

“Good. I’ll send you, car and all, to a little B&B in Maine. One night will be paid for. After that you’re on your own,” he said harshly and snapped his fingers, doing as he promised.

 

The rest of the holidays went off without a hitch and the magic practice was extended for a whole day once a week instead of just an afternoon as long as they were out of school. Ever since the first test he had been regularly surprising all three of them with random bits of magic that would do embarrassing things to them if they didn’t avoid it and they were all getting pretty good about being more aware of the magic around them. The first thing he had taught them was the feel of the wards, and he wanted them to be aware at all times so that they would be able to tell if someone or something was attacking the wards while they were there, or father forbid, any of the wards actually fall. They had full permission to do anything and everything necessary to protect themselves in that situation, not that they knew anything powerful enough yet to stop anything strong enough to break through, but it made them feel better anyway. 

Gabriel considered getting them started on a few more branches of magic, but didn’t want to put too much on them at once while they were still in school. They were enjoying it so much that sometimes he had to remind himself that until they graduated it was just supposed to be a hobby not a job. If they asked for more, he would oblige them, but he wasn’t going to push it on them. They seemed so excited with everything they were currently doing that they hadn’t even seemed to consider that there was more. 

There had been a few times over the months that Gabriel had to postpone their practice because Dean was there. It wasn’t that he was hiding it from the hunter. Dean knew perfectly well what the boys were up to and their intended professions after college, and was supportive as long as Gabriel didn’t push them too hard. Having someone else there though was a distraction that they could ill afford. He did let them show off a little bit of what they had down pat though. Dean had put out the word to the hunter’s network through Bobby that in a few years the men of letters would be reformed. There weren’t any hunters old enough to remember them personally, but some of the ones from older hunter families had heard of them and were grateful.


	23. Chapter 23

Given the fact that the two books the boys had now were a lot more in-depth and they were doing almost as much practicing as studying, it was taking far longer to get through them. Gabriel suspected that it would be summer before they were ready to move on. In the meantime he had to have a little talk with Richard as his grades started to suffer. Not too noticeably, and if Gabriel hadn’t been watching so closely he probably wouldn’t have noticed, but he wanted to nip that in the bud before it became an issue, especially while they were preparing for their SATs in April. 

Once the tests were over all three boys joked about how they were nothing compared to Gabriel’s tests, which the archangel gave a satisfied smirk at. They still had to wait for their scores, but they were optimistic. The next big event coming up on them was Sam’s seventeenth birthday and Sam was getting visibly excited. 

On the night of May first, they were lying in bed, after mutual blowjobs, and Gabriel could tell that Sam was trying to stay awake. He was usually asleep by ten on school nights and it was nearing eleven now, and Sam’s eyes kept trying to close, but he would snap them back open every time. “Go to sleep Sammy,” Gabriel said softly. 

“I’m not tired,” Sam insisted. 

“Of course you are. You have school tomorrow and it’s your birthday…” Gabriel trailed off, suddenly realizing why Sam was trying to stay awake. “You’re trying to stay awake until midnight when you’re seventeen aren’t you,” he chuckled. 

“No,” Sam mumbled but his blush and the sheepish look on his face betrayed him. 

Gabriel pressed a kiss to the boy’s head. “Not tonight Samshine. I’ll tell you what. Tomorrow as soon as you get home, I’ll take you to the island and we can spend the rest of the day making love with no interruptions, but tonight you have to sleep okay?” 

“Promise?” Sam asked. 

“Absolutely,” Gabriel assured him. 

“I…um…can I ask you something?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

“You can always ask me anything kiddo. You know that.”

“Have you still been…um…snapping up people for sex?” Sam knew that with him staying the night most nights it would be more difficult, but there were plenty of times when Gabriel was alone while Sam was off with his friends that he could have done so and he was just curious.

“Would it bother you if I were?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“I don’t know,” Sam said honestly. 

“Well regardless. It’s been quite a while since I have,” Gabriel told him. 

“How long?” 

“About a week before your last birthday,” Gabriel told him. Yes, the archangel had been dry for over a year, but now that he had Sam a little more fully, he had been able to manage. He was dying to have Sam buried balls deep inside of him though…and to bury himself inside Sam, but at least his dick had gotten some kind of attention. His ass had been completely empty for all that time. 

Sam had decided months ago that he wanted to have his party on Sunday so that he could spend all the time from his birthday on Friday until Sunday morning wrapped up in his angel. Gabriel had no problem with that, but put his foot down on Sam going to school on Friday. He may not have if it hadn’t been for the fact that Sam had perfect attendance ever since he started school here and he wasn’t going to let that be ruined because they were both impatient to get laid.

Sam had, of course, bragged to his buddies about finally losing his virginity today, so they didn’t say a word when he rushed home after school and had made plans to hang out without him for the weekend, except for his party on Sunday obviously. He barreled into the house after school and swept Gabriel up in a kiss as the archangel snapped his fingers and transferred them to the island where they would have no interruptions. When Sam immediately started trying to strip off Gabriel’s shirt the archangel pulled back. “Easy Samshine. No need to rush. We have plenty of time.” 

Gabriel wanted nothing more than to take Sam right here and now himself, but this was Sam’s first time. He wanted to make it slow and special. He led Sam back to the bedroom, before kissing him again, soft and slow, and took his time unbuttoning Sam’s shirt and sliding it off his shoulders before removing his own and running his hands gently over Sam’s sides before sliding them around to his back. He broke the kiss and moved to place feather-light kisses over Sam’s neck and shoulders. 

Gabriel asked softly, “You nervous?” 

Sam had been looking forward to this for years so he wasn’t sure why he was getting nervous now that it was actually happening, but he was. He wasn’t going to tell Gabriel that and risk him stopping though. “No. I’m good.”

Gabriel pulled his head back enough to look Sam in the eyes. He kept them pressed together with his hands still running over Sam’s back though as he said, “It’s okay to be nervous, Sam. It’s perfectly normal.” He didn’t want to risk pushing Sam into anything he wasn’t ready for and while he knew that nerves would always be part of it, he wanted to make sure that Sam accepted that so they could move past it without Sam feeling pressured. 

“Okay. Yeah. Maybe a little,” Sam said sheepishly. “But I don’t want to stop. I do want this,” he rushed to assure the archangel. 

Gabriel smiled warmly at him and pulled him into another kiss as he backed Sam up to the bed and laid him down gently. “If you ever do want to stop, just say so,” Gabriel whispered as he straddled Sam’s waist and rolled his hips while moving his lips over Sam’s neck again. It was no time at all before Sam’s hands moved to Gabriel’s pants to slide them off. Gabriel moved off him long enough to finish removing them and then Sam’s before he was back in place on top of him. “I love you so much, Sammy,” he whispered as he kissed him again. 

“I love you too, Gabriel,” Sam whispered back. 

Gabriel reached between them and used his suddenly lubed hand to slick up Sam’s cock and then moved forward lining Sam up with his ass. “You’re sure about this? Last chance to change your mind,” he offered, hoping against hope that Sam wouldn’t change his mind but willing to accept it if he did. 

“I want you Gabriel…please,” Sam said, trying to pull Gabriel down. Gabriel was glad that he was an archangel and didn’t need any prep because he didn’t think he could wait a second longer as he started slowly lowering himself onto Sam’s length moaning as his ass was filled inch by inch. Sam’s breathing was speeding up as he gasped at the feeling. “Oh…god…Gabriel…” he moaned, unable to believe how amazing this was. Gabriel was so tight and hot and the pressure around his cock was pushing him to the edge already as he thrust his hips up to get deeper. 

“Fuck…yes…Sam…” Gabriel panted as he rocked his hips forward to get just the right angle to hit the sweet spot. He lifted himself up and then slammed back down pulling a keening moan from Sam as the teenager thrust his hips up frantically pressing harder and deeper into the archangel and Gabriel knew that Sam was about to blow. He hadn’t expected him to last long his first time, but knew he could get plenty more out of him so he didn’t mind. 

Sure enough Sam screamed out his orgasm and Gabriel let out a low moan as he felt his ass being filled with Sam’s cum. “Sorry,” Sam said embarrassed. “I don’t…I mean…”

Gabriel cut him off with a kiss, not moving off of him or letting Sam’s softening dick leave his ass. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Samshine,” he said breathlessly. He was still achingly hard and ready to go, but he was gonna get Sam back there. “It’s completely normal,” he assured him as he started nipping and sucking over Sam’s neck, trying to get him hard again as quick as possible because he desperately needed more. He slowly rocked his hips, pressed tightly down on Sam and soon felt himself stretching to accommodate the teenager’s rapidly growing cock. 

Once Sam was completely hard again, Gabriel lifted himself up and slammed down again, pulling deep moans from both of them. They soon found a good rhythm and before long the only sounds that could be heard was the slapping of flesh, the breathless moans, and the needy whimpers as their sweat slicked bodies moved together. 

After a while, Gabriel knew he wasn’t going to last much longer so he reached down and took his own cock in his hand and started pumping in time with their rhythm, Sam being too far gone to even consider doing so. “Oh…fuck…yes…S-Sam,” he gasped out as he spilled over his hand, causing Sam to cry out Gabriel’s name as the clenching around him pulled him into the most intense orgasm of his life. 

Gabriel leaned over Sam taking a moment to catch his breath before slowly sliding himself off of Sam and curling up to his side, pressing short kisses to the teenager’s chest and shoulder. “That…was amazing,” Sam panted. 

“Mhmm,” Gabriel lazily agreed. “It most definitely was.”

“But didn’t you promise me the rest of the day at least,” Sam asked with a smirk. 

“Geez kid, gimme ten minutes at least. I’m old you know,” Gabriel joked, and Sam laughed, both of them knowing that when it came to Gabriel age meant nothing and Gabriel rolled himself over on top of Sam again, this time pulling Sam’s legs around his waist as he kissed Sam deeply before moving down to kiss and nip over his chest as he pressed a suddenly lubed finger gently against Sam’s hole, giving the teenager plenty of time to stop him before he pressed in, going directly for the sweet spot just as his tongue swirled around Sam’s nipple and Sam arched up off the bed with a gasping moan. 

“Oh…holy…fuck…” he gasped as Gabriel started sliding his finger in and out with increasing speed. “God…Gabriel…in me…please…” 

Gabriel lifted his head enough to say, “Gotta stretch you out first Sammy or it’ll hurt. I’ll get there,” he promised. He turned his attention back to Sam’s chest, taking a little more time over his nipples before moving down over his stomach as he slid a second finger in. Sam felt a slight burn at that, but it passed quickly as Gabriel gave him a moment to get used to the feeling before he started moving them and then scissoring Sam open a little more. Gabriel had taken a lot of virgins in his time and knew just how to handle it. None nearly so satisfying as this though. 

Gabriel took Sam’s leaking cock in his mouth at the same time he added a third finger, pulling a hiss from Sam at the slightly more intense burning. Gabriel stilled his hand for a few minutes as he worked Sam’s cock with his mouth, not moving it again until Sam started pressing himself down on Gabriel’s fingers so he started sliding them in and out slowly at first then picking up speed as he pulled them apart trying to stretch Sam as much as possible. 

Once Sam was as ready as he was going to get, Gabriel slicked up his own cock and lined himself up with Sam’s entrance. “Ready Sammy?” he asked one last time.

“Yes…Gabriel…please…” Sam begged and Gabriel started sliding himself in slowly, pausing halfway to give Sam a chance to adjust. 

“Oh…shit…Sam…you feel…so good…” he panted out before slowly sliding himself the rest of the way in. “God…Sammy…my Sammy…love you…so much.” He leaned down to kiss Sam, making sure to hold himself still for a good long while, letting Sam get used to the feeling of being filled up before he slowly started rolling his hips, moaning against Sam’s lips as he did so. 

After a few minutes, Sam was lifting his own hips looking for more and Gabriel happily obliged him as he pulled back, almost all the way out and then snapped himself forward, angling just right to hit Sam’s prostate. “Yes!...Gabriel!...more…please…fuck…please…” Sam cried out as Gabriel quickened his pace. “God…harder…faster…please…” 

Between Sam’s begging and the tight heat of his ass wrapped around him, Gabriel was rapidly approaching the edge again and he reached between them and pushed Sam’s hand away from his cock and took it in his own as he slammed hard and fast and deep into Sam, lifting himself upright and throwing Sam’s legs over his shoulders to get even deeper as he pumped Sam’s cock in time with his rapidly turning frantic thrusts. “Fuck…Sam…yes…so close…cum for me Sammy…” It only took a couple more slams of Gabriel’s hips before Sam was spilling over Gabriel’s hand and Gabriel came harder than he ever had before screaming Sam’s name. 

He collapsed on top of Sam, panting heavily and said with a breathless chuckle, “Ok, now you are gonna have to give me a few minutes to rest.”

Sam just grinned and wrapped his arms around the archangel on top of him. “Whatever you need, Gabriel,” he whispered lovingly. He was pretty sure he needed a little while now too. After a few minutes Gabriel slid his now soft dick slowly out of Sam and settled beside him, pulling the teenager close. Sam winced a bit as he rolled to his side. His ass was pretty sore, but in a good way. A very good way and he was sure he could get used to the feeling. 

They lay there, just basking in the afterglow for a good hour as their hands trailed lazily over each other’s bodies before Sam started getting turned on again. He rolled on top of Gabriel and kissed him deeply before pulling back a bit and asking, “Can I…um…” he didn’t want to push his luck. 

“Whatever you want my Samshine. I’m all yours,” Gabriel said happily. 

Sam grinned and lifted Gabriel’s legs before lining himself up and, not having as much control as Gabriel, just slammed himself in hard, not that it hurt Gabriel at all. Sam was a little clumsy and inexperienced, but the fact that they were here at all was more than enough for Gabriel as Sam slammed into him hard and fast and Gabriel stroked himself along with him. Gabriel felt Sam cum in him again, but Gabriel wasn’t quite there yet as he kept stroking and pressing his hips up with a whimper and it was a few more jerks before he finally came just as Sam leaned down to kiss him.


	24. Chapter 24

They relaxed and caught their breath for a little while before Gabriel said, “It’s about time for a dinner break I think.”

“Sounds good. I’m starving,” Sam replied eagerly. 

Gabriel laughed. “I’m sure you are.” 

They didn’t bother getting dressed as they headed to the kitchen and Gabriel snapped up a nice little feast. If Sam was gonna keep him going the rest of the night, he needed to refuel too. He grabbed an entire seven-layer chocolate cake and started chowing down while Sam attacked the people food. 

After Sam’s fourth plate he started reaching his fork towards Gabriel’s almost finished cake and the archangel wrapped his arm protectively around the cake and slid it away, shooting Sam a playful glare before he snapped his fingers and Sam had his own slice of the same cake sitting in front of him. Sam just laughed at Gabriel and ate his own cake, but not before impishly stabbing Gabriel’s arm with his fork. 

Once all the plates were clean, Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand and started pulling him back towards the bedroom again. Gabriel just followed obediently, not bothering to hide his amusement. After a few more rounds, Sam finally drifted off to sleep followed quickly by an exhausted Gabriel who had realized that it nearly took more than an archangel to keep up with a horny teenager who had spent three years being sexually frustrated. 

Gabriel woke the next morning to the feeling of Sam lowering himself on Gabriel’s hard cock and he moaned and thrust his hips up into him. “Holy…fuck…Sammy…talk about…a good way…to wake up,” he gasped as Sam rode him hard. 

“Mmm…yeah…never…get enough…of this,” Sam said as he lifted up and slammed back down once he found the right angle to hit the sweet spot. They kept it up for a good long while before Gabriel grabbed Sam’s ass, lifting and spreading him as he started slamming his hips up hard and fast burying himself deep in Sam with every thrust. It wasn’t long before he was pulling Sam back down hard as he slammed home one more time and filled Sam’s ass with his cum. That feeling alone was enough to have Sam spurting over Gabriel’s chest completely untouched. 

After breakfast Gabriel pulled them out to the beach where they spent the rest of the morning making love on the sand. Then after lunch it was in the water before they moved back to the bed after dinner. Gabriel would give Sam this day and a half to have his way before they got back to the normal life and a more normal schedule, and besides; it’s not like Gabriel wasn’t enjoying himself too. The next morning, they had one more round, before Gabriel dragged them out of bed for breakfast and to have a regular day with their house being back in California. 

It was a good thing too as Dean showed up not long after breakfast, and tried to ignore the happy grin on his brother’s face, but he just couldn’t let Gabriel’s obvious tiredness go without some sort of barb. “Wear you out did he?” Dean teased Gabriel. 

Gabriel was more than willing to rise to the occasion though. “Who would’ve thought that a horny teenager could take down an archangel huh?” 

“Hey! I’m right here!” Sam said indignantly with a bright blush. 

Gabriel chuckled and leaned over for a kiss before they went outside and started setting up for the party. When people started showing up around noon, Richard and Robbie immediately cornered Sam away from the rest and started asking for details, which he gave with a grin. 

At the same time, Gabriel cornered their parents. He had an idea for the summer and he wanted to surprise the boys with it. He gave them the story that he and Sam were going to be touring Asia looking at colleges since they had done Europe last summer and he wanted Richard and Robbie to come along. 

The parents were a little concerned about the cost, but Gabriel talked them into letting him foot the bill, which was only fair since there wasn’t actually going to be a bill and they finally agreed, but were going to send spending money and calling cards so the boys could call home. That decided, they returned to the party and Gabriel took the grill back over from Dean and the party went like clockwork. 

Since he had missed most of the weekend, Dean stayed right up until Sam started getting sleepy. Of course he wouldn’t go to sleep without getting something from Gabriel first, but the archangel made it a quickie since it was late and Sam had school in the morning. 

 

Two weeks later they got their SAT scores. They wanted to open them together and with Gabriel, but they knew their parents would want to know as soon as they got home, so Gabriel decided to do something he rarely did and ate lunch with the trio in the cafeteria and they opened the envelopes. Richard went first and his face fell as he said, “Fifteen-thirty.”

“That’s awesome!” Sam said wondering why he would be disappointed with such a great score. 

“I wanted a perfect score,” he said disgruntled. They all rolled their eyes. Richard was a classic perfectionist. 

Robbie opened his next and beamed. “Fifteen fifty-five,” he announced proudly. 

After a round of congratulations it was Sam’s turn. He opened his envelope and his jaw dropped. “C’mon Sammy. Don’t leave us all in suspense. What’d you get?” Gabriel prodded. 

“Fifteen ninety,” he said shocked. He was only ten points away from a perfect score and he couldn’t believe it. 

“Ok that settles it. Party this weekend!” Gabriel said happily, bursting with pride at all three of them. Gabriel would always take any excuse for a party. 

“Don’t forget, we’re getting fitted for tuxes for the prom on Saturday,” Sam reminded him.

“You’re doing that early. You’ll be done in plenty of time,” Gabriel dismissed the concern. He still didn’t know why the boys insisted on going through with that when he could just snap them up tuxes that fit perfectly, but they insisted that it was the normal thing to do and their entire extended group was going together. They three of them were pretty inseparable, but they still did hang out with the rest of their old group too, just not as often. 

As they had discussed, ‘Larry’ flew into town again for the prom and this time Gabriel had three teenagers to help cover for him. Being sick again might be a little suspicious, and the third time for the senior prom definitely would be but by that time they would only be a week from leaving anyway so it wouldn’t matter, but Gabriel couldn’t find another way around it. Inventing a reason to be out of town that exact weekend would be even more suspicious, not to mention the implications of leaving Sam and his boyfriend alone in the house all weekend, but with Richard and Robbie helping to cover it wasn’t so bad. 

With everything else they had been so busy with all year, Richard and Robbie hadn’t really dated much so went stag to the prom, though Sam and Gabriel picked on them about going together, to which Richard responded with a thoughtful raise of his eyebrow and Robbie denied a little too vehemently and Sam and Gabriel looked at each other and shrugged. They hadn’t seen this one coming and wondered if they would end up together by the end of the night. 

Sam and Gabriel/Larry had the night of their lives and really enjoyed watching Robbie fumble around Richard as Richard kept trying to get a rise out of him. Now that the idea had been planted, it had made Richard a little bolder and Robbie more nervous, but it all got worked out in a very ‘them’ way. The four of them had all been dancing together for the fast songs and then a slow song came on so ‘Larry’ quickly grabbed Sam in a tight embrace as they started dancing and Richard reached out to grab the rapidly retreating Robbie. “Aww. C’mon Robbie. Dance with me,” Richard said playfully as he started theatrically dancing with the other boy and Robbie couldn’t help but laugh and go along with it. The dance gradually turned from playful to sweet and Sam and Gabriel pretended not to notice as they disappeared for a little while afterwards, coming back looking a little rumpled. 

It was another week before they admitted to Sam and Gabriel that they were together and were going to wait until after the summer before they told anyone else for fear that their parents would pull the plug on them taking a trip together if they knew. The school year ended with Sam at the top of the class again, followed by Richard at number two and Robbie at number three. If they were able to keep it up their senior year, they would be on the fast track to any school they wanted. 

Summer came and they did the whole Asia tour, that is to say they went to Asia twice a week and spent the rest of the time on the island relaxing and studying their magic. Gabriel had given them two new books. ‘Sigils and Symbols’ and ‘An Introduction to Warding’. There were many different branches of magic and he wanted them to get a feel for all of them now that they had the basics down pat before they decided where they wanted to focus their efforts. 

Dean, of course, came by once or twice a week, taking the couch while Robbie and Richard took Sam’s room, which Gabriel had made two beds in, the other two being far from taking that sort of step in their relationship, and Sam shared with Gabriel obviously. 

By the end of the summer the four of them had settled on a basic plan for college. They had decided against going to the same school so that they could hopefully do more recruiting for the cause if they split up. That was a hard choice right up until Gabriel came up with the idea of keeping the main house based on the island, or somewhere else, and having doors leading to each of their schools so they could all still live together, and of course have easy access to Gabriel for teaching purposes. After a little discussion and fine tuning it was decided that each of the doors would have a small apartment attached in case they wanted to have any visitors from school, and there would be a hidden door back to the main house for them and any new recruits they ended up picking up. 

They didn’t end up finding any schools they liked in Asia, not that had the specialties they wanted anyway, but they did make a side trip to check out some of Sam’s favorites in Europe near the end of the summer. Sam was definitely leaning towards Oxford as his first choice, so didn’t mind that the other two didn’t care too much for it. Richard thought it was a little pretentious and Robbie found it rather intimidating. Robbie was dead-set on Stanford and Richard wanted to go somewhere cold after living in sunny California his whole life, especially since they would have access to the island at any time, so he was looking into the Ivy Leagues trying to narrow his list down to his favorite three before Gabriel just suggested that he apply to all of them, happily offering to cover the application fees if that was he concern. 

None of the boys had any issues accepting financial help from Gabriel since they now knew that he could literally just snap up any money he needed so Richard liked that idea. Before they knew it the summer was over and they were headed back home. They had done plenty of sightseeing, so had plenty of souvenirs and college paraphernalia to show off to their parents, who took them on their own trips for the last week of the holidays.


	25. Chapter 25

The boys started their senior year with a great deal of excitement. The busy schedule with college applications and essays put their magical studies a bit behind, but Gabriel assured them that it was no problem. He hadn’t originally planned to start them on their magical studies until after they had graduated anyway so they were already way ahead of where they should be. They still didn’t want to give up their practice time, but they were learning the new stuff at a much slower rate, especially since Gabriel insisted that they still take time to just be kids. 

It was almost Halloween when they boys sensed someone following them as they were walking out of the movie theatre and heading towards the arcade. It was Sam that first noticed the smell of sulfur and signaled the others. Their first priority was getting the demon away from any bystanders. Sam sent up a quick prayer to Gabriel as they were entering the alley letting him know what was going on and that they had it covered for the moment. 

Gabriel knew that they had to learn to fight their own battles, but couldn’t just sit on his hands and wait for word while they were in danger so he flew invisibly to the alley to watch, and step in if need be. All three boys surreptitiously cut their hands on the blades they kept in their pockets. He saw Sam and Richard hold onto the wall to either side of the narrow alley for support as they supposedly laughed at Robbie. Even Gabriel, as closely as he was watching, barely noticed the sigils they sneakily drew while they were doing so and he beamed with pride. 

When Robbie stopped to ‘tie his shoe’ a few yards ahead, he completed the trap that the demon walked right into. It worked much like a demon trap, but it would trap anything that was more than human. Except angels that is. There wasn’t much that could trap angels after all. As soon as the demon crossed the line where Richard and Sam marked the walls the entire triangle shimmered and he growled angrily. “What do you children think you’re doing?” 

“Trapping a demon apparently,” Richard said smugly. 

“The question is…why would a demon be following us?” Sam chimed in. They all knew the answer to that question but they needed more information, like whether he knew where to find Sam or had just stumbled across them and if anyone else knew. 

“I think the real question is where a bunch of kids learned such powerful binding magic,” the demon sneered back. 

“I don’t think you understand how this works,” Richard smirked. “You are trapped and powerless. That means we ask the questions.”

“And we want to know how you found me and who else knows you’re here,” Sam said firmly crossing his arms. 

“Like you can do anything to me,” the demon scoffed. “Either you exorcise me and send me back to hell with your location or you leave me here where someone will pass by sooner or later and let me free and then I tell everyone your location. Either way, we got you kid.”

“Yeah but see, you missed the third option. We kill you and you never tell anyone anything,” Robbie made his foray into the discussion. 

The demon snorted derisively. “Like you could kill me.”

“We know a few ways. The question is, do you want it fast or slow?” Sam asked cruelly. 

The demon seemed to falter for a moment. The chances that these kids would know how to kill a demon were pretty slim, but just as slim as the chances of them knowing this kind of binding magic. “Do your worst. I won’t talk,” he said with more confidence than he felt. 

Sam just shrugged dismissively. “Your choice. I know you’re here. You can come out now,” Sam said to seemingly nothing. Despite their threats none of them had the stomach for torture and Gabriel could get the answers they needed. 

Gabriel appeared with a cruel grin to the demon. “Run along boys. I’ve got it from here,” he told them. He and Sam shared a look that promised full disclosure as soon as possible before the boys headed back to the street to go on their way and Gabriel set out to get the answers they needed from the now terrified demon. 

None of them were in the mood for the arcade any longer, all a bit shaken from the encounter. For Richard and Robbie, it was their first experience with anything supernatural other than Gabriel, and Sam hadn’t had too many himself. They had handled themselves well and even managed to hide their fear and that was all that could really be expected of them. They headed back to Sam and Gabriel’s instead to wait for the archangel’s return.

The boys pulled up only to find that Gabriel had beaten them back. “What did he say?” Sam asked immediately. 

“The demons are spread all over the world searching for you and he stumbled across you by accident. He had been following you to make sure he was right before alerting anyone else so we’re in the clear,” Gabriel told them, as glad as they were that they wouldn’t have to leave. 

“So he’s dead now?” Robbie asked. 

“The demon is. The man he was possessing will wake up in his own bed, completely healed and probably rather confused,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

Sam beamed at him. That was the best outcome he could hope for. “Thanks for letting us handle it,” he said gratefully. He needed to know that they could. “And for staying close just in case.”

“Of course kiddo. And I’m proud of all three of you by the way. You handled it as well as could be expected.” He had never expected any of them to get into the torture aspect in order to get answers, after all. They were all too soft for that, which was why they were going to be the researchers instead of hunters in the first place. 

They all preened at the praise, glad that they had been able to make enough progress in their new books to be able to handle it so well. While Gabriel still didn’t approve of the gratuitous use of magic, in that type of situation they were permitted to use what was necessary as long as it was something they knew well enough to use correctly.

Things went smoothly after that and after a few months their college acceptance letters started arriving. Robbie had been accepted to Stanford and he was ecstatic. Richard hadn’t been accepted into Harvard, but he had been accepted to Yale, Princeton, and MIT, so he had a decision to make. Sam hadn’t gotten his letters yet and was getting nervous, but Gabriel reminded him that all of the schools he had applied to were in Europe and would probably take a little longer to get here. 

Sure enough, about a week later, Sam had two thick envelopes in the mail. They all settled into the living room waiting on tenterhooks while Sam nervously opened the one he really wanted to see; the one from Oxford. Gabriel would have had no problem using his mojo to get them in anywhere they wanted to go, but he would rather they achieve it on their own merits so he had refrained from tweaking anything. Sam just stared at it for a moment before saying in an awed whisper, “I got in.” He looked up grinning and said a little louder and more excited, “I got in!” 

The other three cheered and Gabriel pulled him into a deep kiss. “I’m so proud of you kiddo. I knew you could do it,” he said happily. “But why don’t you open the other one too just to see,” he suggested. 

Sam didn’t see much point. He was going to Oxford, but opened the letter from Cambridge anyway and couldn’t deny the pride he felt as he read that he had gotten in there too. 

So two of them knew where they were going to school next year and Richard had a choice to make. They spent the remainder of the afternoon discussing their plans. They had decided to split things up so they could cover more information. They had all been thinking about it in the back of their minds ever since Gabriel had mentioned specializing in branches of magic. 

In the end they decided that Sam was going to major in Anthropology and minor in Archaology, Robbie was going to major in Mythology with a minor in ancient history, and Richard was going to major in linguistics with a focus on ancient languages. They also decided that they were going to pick up one extra language at school, all being fluent in Latin after four years, and then have Gabriel teach them each a different dead language at home. Sam was going to take Greek and have Gabriel teach him old Norse. Richard was going to take Mandarin and have Gabriel teach him Sumerian, and Robbie was going to take Russian and have Gabriel teach him ancient Egyptian. 

They had all obviously been thinking about these things, though they hadn’t talked about them really, because otherwise it would have taken longer than one afternoon to get all of that decided, but in the end they just needed to do a little shuffling around, mainly for the languages since they all seemed to have the same ideas for the school language and all three had planned on Greek, that being the second most magical language after Latin.


	26. Chapter 26

Both Richard’s parents and Robbie’s were surprised that the three boys weren’t all going to the same school with as close as they were, but glad that they were choosing the school that they wanted rather than compromising for their friends. They were especially proud of the maturity they showed when they replied that they didn’t need to be together to be best friends. All three boys had a ‘full ride’ thanks to Gabriel. Rather than take a scholarship away from someone else who might need it, Gabriel just created a new one for them and also planned to extend to anyone else who joined their group later on. 

When Gabriel asked Sam what he wanted to do for his eighteenth birthday that was coming up, he replied that he wanted to try and open the men of letters safe-house. Gabriel hadn’t let him try before due to the dangerous nature of the wards. He would rather wait until summer started so that Sam wouldn’t risk being hurt so close to the end of the school year, but it was all Sam wanted for his birthday so Gabriel reluctantly agreed, reasoning that he could stop time long enough for Sam to heal if he was hurt in a way that Gabriel couldn’t heal. 

He secured parental permission to take Richard and Robbie on a weekend trip, leaving after school on Friday and returning Sunday night. While technically the other boys had already turned eighteen, they were still in high school and still living with their parents so it was a courtesy. They arrived directly at the entrance to the safe-house right after school let out on Friday, and all three jaws dropped. 

“Dude, these wards are almost as strong as yours,” Richard commented, shocked that a group of normal humans could achieve nearly as much as an archangel. 

“But not as neat. They are more jumbled,” Sam said thoughtfully. 

“But they block people too, not just supernatural stuff,” Robbie pointed out. 

“So how do we get in?” Sam asked Gabriel. 

“Not entirely sure. The men of letters were big on blood magic and you have their blood, Sam, so if anyone can get in it’s you,” Gabriel told him. He could see the way the wards wrapped and he could see where Sam could slip through, at least partway, but he wanted to see if they could find it. They had recently finished their Introduction to Warding book, so they should be able to see them more clearly, even if they wouldn’t know where to begin breaking them. 

The three of them stood on the deserted street as they took their time sensing the wards and trying to isolate the different layers. It was a good hour before Sam finally took a few tentative steps forward. He was moving slowly so that if someone else saw something he didn’t they would have time to tell him to stop. He weaved a maze-like path leading to the door where a large spike popped out. Sam could tell that it was incredibly sharp and took a few moments of study before he realized that it wanted his blood. He assumed the size of it was to intimidate, and he held his hand up and placed the palm of his hand over the tip, suppressing the whimper of pain when it dug in. He wasn’t sure how much of his blood it took, but he was feeling a little woozy as the lettering appeared in the archway above the door. 

Sam studied it for a while, but couldn’t read the text. Gabriel used his enhanced sight to read it and, given that the wards stopped all his powers, even his telepathic ones he shouted the riddle, glad that the wards didn’t stop sound either. “There is a house which one enters blind but exits seeing.”

Sam couldn’t tell exactly what would happen if he got the answer wrong but he knew it wouldn’t be good, so thankfully the wards didn’t stop prayer as he sent a quick silent prayer to Gabriel, ‘I think the answer is schoolhouse, just yell if I’m wrong.’ When he heard nothing from Gabriel he said confidently to the door, “Schoolhouse,” and it swung open. Sam looked back at the others waiting in the street and hesitantly went inside. Gabriel suspected there was some sort of control system for the wards for when they needed to let others in so he looked around for it. 

When he found it, he was completely baffled by it. It would take far more understanding of warding than he had to be able to tweak anything so he sent another prayer to Gabriel, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake here and said, ‘I’m about to reset the wards. Get ready to move quickly.’ He wasn’t sure how long they would be down but hoped that it would be long enough to get them in here and hopefully Gabriel would be able to make more sense of this contraption. He gave them a few minutes to get ready, knowing that they would all sense when it was safe to move, and then hit the reset switch. 

He felt the wards fall, and it was a very strange feeling. Like being wrapped up completely safe and then suddenly thrown out into danger completely exposed. They only flickered but it was long enough for Gabriel to fly the other two inside. Sam was glad that Gabriel had thought of that, since Sam was thinking along the lines of a mad sprint for the door and they never would have made it. 

Gabriel walked over the ward control board and whistled appreciatively. “This is some delicate and ingenious work. It’s gonna take me a little time to tweak them so the rest of us can get in and out. Why don’t you boys go and explore a little bit while I’m working on this…just be careful and don’t let your guard down,” he added hastily. The tang of magic was heavy here, and he didn’t just mean the wards. The whole place was permeated with it, and if you weren’t paying close attention it could be difficult to pick the pieces apart and tell exactly what was enchanted and what wasn’t. He was sure that they would get used to it after spending enough time here, but until then, caution was needed. It was much like someone who was colorblind suddenly being able to see colors. It takes some time for the mind to adjust to the new level of input before it becomes second nature. 

Now that they were inside the wards they were essentially trapped unless Gabriel could either figure them out, or reset it and fly them out in the flicker, but then would be the hassle of getting Sam in again and he wasn’t sure if that failsafe that got him in this time would work again. Gabriel couldn’t even use his powers in here but he just considered himself grateful that the wards hadn’t kicked him back out when they came back up. Thankfully the men of letters either hadn’t been able to manage or didn’t understand permeating wards and just used cover wards. He wasn’t going to change anything about the wards, other than allowing the rest of them entrance though. Not today anyway. It was frustrating not to be able to use his powers, but there were more important matters at the moment. It would probably take Gabriel at least a day to understand this system, much less make any changes to it. 

Gabriel knew pretty much everything there was to know about wards, but the way the men of letters combined the wards with the technology was completely new to him. He had learned a bit about technology in the last few years of pretending to be human, but this technology was over forty years old and far more complicated and the way the magic was weaved into it was making his head hurt. 

While he was trying to figure out the warding controls, they boys were exploring. Once they left the control room, which they all thought was, as Richard put it, seriously cool in a retro kind of way, they entered what looked like a cross between a living room and a conference room. There were three doors leading off of that. They decided to stick together for safety’s sake, remembering Gabriel’s warning and feeling a little unsettled at the massive amounts of magic swirling around them and chose the door to the right first and it led to a combined kitchen dining area that seemed like it would have been state of the art in that era, and was actually rather impressive for this one too if the boys really cared at all about a kitchen. 

Something they did care about though was through the next door off the kitchen as they walked into a huge underground garage filled with antique cars. They took their time looking over all of them, even starting up a few of their favorites to see if they still ran. They were torn between impressed and amused when they found the fifties version of a motorcycle on the end though. It was cool for its history, but it just looked so dainty, nothing like the muscled up hogs of this time. 

They followed the long driveway curiously until they saw the edge of the wards and turned back. Even if they could get through them, trying while Gabriel was messing with them would be insanity. They made their way back into the conference room/living room and went for the door on the left where they found a long hallway. They peeked into the rooms to find small bedrooms holding a twin bed, desk and chair and a small bookcase each. They continued following the hallway and decided to count the rooms. They learned a few things in the process. First, this place was huge. Second, the hallway seemed to wrap around the entire place in a square. Third, there were almost a hundred bedrooms. And Fourth, they were tired and hungry by the time they finished. 

They decided to save the last door off the living room and the other floors that they had noticed stairwells to, for tomorrow as they made their way back to the control room and Gabriel. Sam slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around the archangel’s waist kissing his neck as he asked, “Can you take a break and snap us up some dinner?” 

Gabriel turned in Sam’s arms to give him a short kiss. “Sorry kiddos. No powers here at the moment. You’ll have to make do with whatever non-perishables they have stocked here. I should have thought about that before we came in,” he said with an apologetic look. 

“No worries. We’ll forgive you the one time you can’t snap us up a three course meal,” Sam said impishly as he kissed Gabriel’s nose and followed the other boys into the kitchen. He would have liked Gabriel to join him, but knew that if Gabriel had wanted to take a break he would have. They headed back to the kitchen and started looking for something to scrounge up. Thankfully it seemed that the men of letters were hoarders and had enough canned goods stored to last a few decades. None of them dared even try to open the fridge, knowing that if there was anything in there it would be beyond rancid now, and if there wasn’t anything in there then there was no reason to open it in the first place, so they just chowed down on the cans they had picked. 

Once they were done eating, they looked at the clock and realized why they were so tired. It was nearly midnight. Sam went back to Gabriel and put his arms around him again. “We’re going to get some sleep,” he told him. He only got an absentminded hum in response. “If you want to join me, the bedrooms are through the door on the left in the next room,” he said hopefully. He only got another absentminded hum. He sighed heavily and turned to leave. 

That seemed to snap Gabriel out of his trance, as he reached over and grabbed Sam’s wrist, preventing him from leaving as he started at the board for another few seconds before turning to Sam. “I’m sorry, Samshine. I don’t mean to ignore you,” he said with a sheepish smile as he stepped close to Sam and pulled him into a deep kiss. “I would love nothing more than to join you in bed, but I really need to get this figured out as soon as possible,” he said regretfully. 

“That’s okay Gabriel. I understand. I love you,” he quickly forgave the archangel. 

“And I love you my Sammy. Good night,” Gabriel said relieved that he had dug himself out of the hole and gave Sam one last long kiss before sending him off to bed. The other two had quickly scampered off to claim a bedroom, sharing a bed now as often as possible, while Sam went to see Gabriel, so Sam grabbed the first unclaimed bedroom and promptly passed out.


	27. Chapter 27

When they woke the next morning, Sam went to check on Gabriel’s progress while Richard and Robbie went to see what they could scrounge up for breakfast. “How’s it coming?” Sam asked as he entered the control room to find Gabriel still staring in consternation at the controls. 

It was a few minutes before he responded, but Sam waited patiently, figuring that he was lost in a train of thought and would answer when he could. “It’s coming. I think I’ve almost unraveled how it works. Then it’s just a matter of figuring out how to tweak it,” Gabriel told him. 

“Ok. Well we’re gonna have some breakfast and then do a little more exploring,” Sam told him. 

“Sounds good just…”

“Be careful. We know,” Sam finished with a smile. 

Gabriel nodded and pulled him in for a kiss before Sam headed off to the kitchen to see what the other two had found for breakfast. 

After breakfast they decided to start with the last door off the living room before heading downstairs and as soon as they opened it their eyes bugged out. This library was even better than Gabriel’s and decorated a lot better too. They couldn’t decide whether to browse the books or the artifacts first. Sam was the first to decide and he headed over to look at some of the collections of artifacts. Gabriel had a ton of books already that they had looked through, so he figured the books could wait. 

Some of the artifacts he picked up to inspect more closely, but others he didn’t dare touch because they were radiating some kind of magic that he couldn’t get a read on. They spent the rest of the morning in the library before they broke for lunch and then headed downstairs. They found a whole lot of storerooms filled with files and records of experiments on the next floor down along with a heavily warded dungeon. These wards, unlike the ones surrounding the place, were only geared towards supernatural beings so they were safe to go inside and look around. 

“You think they used this place to hold test subjects?” Robbie asked curiously as he inspected the sigils on the cuffs. 

“Or interrogate them,” Richard suggested, browsing the torture implements that he tried not to consider the uses for. 

“Probably both,” Sam chimed in. 

They moved to the next floor down which had a completely different layout. In the center room was a large machine, that Sam was barely able to recognize as an antique supercomputer. “Wow! This is incredible,” he gasped. 

“I know. Not only is it far beyond their time, but it runs on magic instead of electricity,” Robbie said awed. 

“It’s genius,” Richard said caressing it lovingly. After taking the time to inspect the computer as much as they could without potentially interfering with anything it may be running, they moved on to the rest of the rooms surrounding this circular room and found a bunch of ingredient storerooms and even more artifact storerooms. 

“What the hell were they thinking?” Richard said frustrated as he browsed through the rooms. 

“I know. There’s no order here,” Robbie agreed. 

“It’s like they just took everything and shoved it in the first place they could find,” Sam huffed. 

“We’re definitely spending a good chunk of the summer here getting this crap organized,” Richard suggested getting nods of agreement from the other two. 

“I just hope the library isn’t this much of a mess,” Sam said with a sigh. They hadn’t really browsed the books much yet, not wanting to get involved and miss the rest of what this place had to offer. 

“Well check out the library again after dinner,” Robbie promised, pointing out to the other two that it was getting close to dinnertime. 

They were just finishing eating when Gabriel strolled in looking very pleased with himself. “Got it figured out?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Mostly. Changing the wards to simply allow us in and out would open us up to any human and angel coming in. Building your bloodlines into the wards would require building whole new wards, which would be pretty close to impossible and wouldn’t help me any, but I found a loophole. They apparently allowed visitors on rare occasions and used charmed objects to get through. I was able to tweak those wards to work for these,” he said proudly tossing them each a coin. 

“What kind of coin is this? I’ve never seen anything like it,” Robbie asked curiously. 

“That’s because there is nothing like it. They’re one of a kind…well thirty of a kind judging by the box I found. The men of letters created them themselves to be a sort of code system to identify each other, but never got around to implementing it. Found better ways I suppose, but now anyone carrying one of these can get through the wards unimpeded,” Gabriel explained. “I’d suggest binding these to yourselves so they don’t get lost or picked up by anyone or anything else.”

They all pulled their penknives from their pockets and made a cut at the tip of a finger and drew the correct binding sigil in their own blood so that the coin would stay with them at all times and couldn’t be touched by anyone else, not even each other. “Gabriel can hold onto the extras for any new people we bring in,” Sam suggested, getting nods all around. He turned back to Gabriel and asked, “What about your powers? Were you able to get them working?”

“It’ll take a lot more time than we have right now to figure out how to build an exception into the wards for that without weakening them substantially,” Gabriel said sadly. “So update from you guys. Tell me about this place,” he said far more cheerfully. 

They were far too exhausted after walking the place all day to give the archangel the tour, but promised to do so tomorrow as they told him about the layout and where everything was kept and all the cool stuff they had found and complained about the lack of organization and their vow to fix that over the summer. 

Gabriel snorted in amusement. “It’s your last summer before college and you want to spend it cleaning and organizing a dusty old bunker?” They all nodded enthusiastically and Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. “I have clearly failed miserably when it comes to teaching you kids how to enjoy life.” He thought for a minute. “How about this. We hang on the island for most of the summer and work here a few days a week. Have some fun in the sun in between all the boring dusty work,” he suggested. 

They all shrugged. They could handle that. That decided, Gabriel grabbed Sam and dragged him down where Sam had mentioned that the bedrooms were and Sam pulled him into the one he had claimed. Gabriel briefly turned up his nose at the state of it before he realized that he didn’t really care right now as he pinned Sam against the door and kissed him soundly. “Missed you Sammy,” he murmured as he moved his lips to Sam’s neck as Sam’s hands traveled down to Gabriel’s ass pulling him tightly against him. 

“Mmm. Me too,” Sam replied as he backed Gabriel towards the too small bed, stripping the archangel’s shirt off along the way. Sam lowered them down to the bed, straddling Gabriel’s waist and sat up enough to pull his own shirt off before leaning down to kiss him some more. They stayed like that for a while before Gabriel reached to undo Sam’s pants and slide them down as far as he could, taking Sam’s hard cock in his hand. 

Sam moaned and undid Gabriel’s pants enough to free the archangel’s straining member as well before sliding off the bed to remove his pants the rest of the way while Gabriel finished removing his own. They hadn’t thought to bring lube and Gabriel couldn’t snap any up so Sam wasn’t going to be bottoming tonight. He slicked his cock up with his pre-cum and told Gabriel to flip over. The archangel grinned and went to his hands and knees and Sam kneeled behind him. He lined himself up and pressed in slowly pulling moans from both of them. 

These rooms weren’t silenced the way the ones at home were, but Sam didn’t care. He was woken up to the sound of Richard and Robbie going at it this morning so they could deal. Once he was buried balls deep in the archangel, Sam reached down and pulled Gabriel up so that his back was against Sam’s chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing kisses to Gabriel’s neck and shoulders. One of Gabriel’s arms gripped the one Sam had around his chest while the other reached back to tangle in Sam’s hair as they moved slowly together. 

Sam’s other hand was trailing over Gabriel’s firm stomach and down his thighs as he rocked his hips pressing deeply into Gabriel with every movement as they both murmured loving words to each other. Before long though, they both needed more and Sam let go of him and Gabriel leaned back down, allowing Sam deeper and he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in and started pounding into the keening archangel. Sam reached around and took Gabriel’s aching cock in his hand and started pumping in time with his thrusts. 

Gabriel was throwing his hips back to meet Sam with every stroke and for a while the only sounds heard were the loud moans and the slapping of skin as Sam fucked Gabriel hard and fast. “Oh…fuck…Sammy…harder…gonna…gonna cum…shit…Sam!” he cried out as spilled over and Sam slammed deep one last time as he fell over the edge as well, filling Gabriel with his cum. 

They collapsed on the bed and Gabriel snapped his fingers before cursing. “We’re actually gonna have to go shower to clean up,” he said petulantly. 

Sam chuckled and said smirking, “But a shower together opens up whole new possibilities.”

Gabriel laughed with him and said, “But then we need to shower to clean up from that and we get caught in an endless cycle,” he joked. 

“I’m sure we’ll manage,” Sam said rolling his eyes as he kissed Gabriel again. 

“In a few minutes,” the archangel said, flipping them over so he could curl on top of Sam, the bed being to small for them to lay side by side, and it being more comfortable this way given that he was smaller. 

About half an hour later, they made it to the shower, happy to see that it was roomy enough for the both of them, and Sam took Gabriel again against the shower wall, before they made it back to bed and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, they boys gave Gabriel the tour and he was suitably impressed with everything they had found. They skipped over most of the file storage, just pointing out the doors, but showed him all the artifacts and ingredient stores. Gabriel was flabbergasted at how they could even function with the lack of organization here. It would take hours just to find anything in this mess. Gabriel told the boys not to worry about taking care of the dust and mildew. He was going to spend this last month researching, and even part of the summer if he had to, figuring out how to get his powers to work in here and he would just snap all that away. 

The tour took up most of the day, but they still had a couple hours to check out the library, finding that thankfully, it was far better organized and when even Gabriel was impressed with some of the books, the boys found it that much more interesting. They had to walk outside the wards to head home, and Gabriel resolved that he would make a door leading here for the boys, but not until summer started at least. He didn’t want their last month of high school to be filled with distractions. 

Senior prom was two weeks later, and Gabriel once again went as Larry, and Richard and Robbie didn’t even pretend to go stag this year and were openly going together, considering it their anniversary. They spent the majority of the evening with their extended group of friends, recognizing that other than the graduation party that Gabriel would be surely be throwing them, this would be their last chance to hang out together. While they were all friends, they weren’t close enough to continue contact after high school. 

A couple people had made comments about Gabriel always being sick when Larry came to town, but they weren’t too worried. They would be moving on in two weeks, and it wasn’t like anyone was likely to guess that Gabriel was morphing his appearance into Larry to spend time with Sam and leaving a duplicate in his place. They had a great night and none of them wanted it to end. Gabriel couldn’t resist the urge to snap his fingers and spike the punch so the whole place was filled with barely adults and almost adults in various states of drunkenness which just made everything even more fun. The teachers couldn’t figure out how the punch got spiked when they were all watching like a hawk, but were helpless to do anything about it and the night ended on a note as high as the next morning was low with everyone, other than Gabriel of course, nursing their first hangover. 

Currently the three of them were all vying for Valedictorian. Sam was in the lead and would likely get it, but all he needed was one slip and one of the others would. It was that close. Richard and Robbie were going back and forth for the Salutatorian position and Gabriel wished there were a position for third place too, worried that whoever was third would feel left out. 

He needn’t have worried though. Those three boys were closer than brothers and he should have known that they would have a solution. Sam and Richard who had ended up with the top two spots had talked the faculty into letting them combine their speeches and they pulled Robbie in as well and the three of them wrote it together and delivered it together and it was an incredible speech, pulling both laughter and tears from the entire auditorium. 

Gabriel had completely outdone himself for the graduation party. He had transformed the entire backyard, built a stage and got REM to play the party. He’d had to use his powers a bit to rearrange their schedule, but he didn’t care. Of course Dean was there and getting a workout helping Gabriel with the grill. In fact, they had three other grills going too, manned by neighbors. The entire graduating class was invited, faculty and staff included, along with their families, and the entire neighborhood. It had quickly turned into a block party as there were about seven hundred people there. Gabriel actually found himself grateful that it was a small school and there were only about three hundred graduates, because they couldn’t keep up and ended up ordering a hundred pizzas to help cover the deficit. 

There was plenty of room for dancing and the pool was getting a lot of use too and after everyone had eaten, Gabriel and Dean were able to mingle and enjoy the party as well. Dean was full of praise for his little brother and his friends. Dean had gotten pretty close with Richard and Robbie over the last couple years as well. They promised to show him the bunker this summer and Dean was excited. He thought it sounded awesome. He especially enjoyed the descriptions of the garage and cars there. The band finally quit around midnight and people started clearing out. A lot stayed later though and they didn’t get rid of the stragglers until around two am. 

They were set to leave in the morning. They were going to hit South America this summer, and Richard’s parents wanted to keep him home, knowing that this would be the last summer before college, but didn’t want to hold him back. Robbie’s parents didn’t mind though. He was going to school close enough to home that they could still see him often enough. Gabriel had told everyone that he hired a company to clean up after the party and they all woke up on the island the next morning. Well it was closer to noon when they woke up really and they spent the rest of the day relaxing on the beach. 

Gabriel had finally figured out how to get his powers to work inside the wards, though he obviously couldn’t use them to go through the wards so they still had to fly to the street outside. He had given Dean a coin temporarily. The hunter wouldn’t be allowed to keep it, being in too much contact with potential threats that could steal it, but it was still made clear that he would always be welcome. Someone would just have to meet him outside and give him a coin whenever he came by. 

As expected, Dean spent a great deal of time fussing over all the cars and laughed openly at the motorcycle on the end. He also greatly enjoyed the dungeon and all the artifacts. Someone had to slap his hand more than once as he tried to touch something enchanted. And of course Dean would be the one to find the old stashes of porn. The others rolled their eyes and gladly gave permission for him to take whatever he wanted from there, knowing that their tastes in porn were vastly different from Dean’s so he wouldn’t take anything they would want, if there was anything there that they would want to begin with. 

Once they got back to the house, Gabriel made another door off his kitchen that opened in the hill across the street from the bunker’s entrance in Lebanon, Kansas. He would set up all the other doors for the boys’ schools at the end of the summer. 

Now that they had the whole summer to play with, Gabriel had given the boys some new books. They had gotten their introduction to warding and sigils so he gave them books to introduce them to spells, potions, curse breaking, and binding magic as well. Everything they had learned about such things up until now was simply the basics and these went more in-depth. Once they had their introduction to all the different branches of magic he would start them on more advanced magical theory and shift the focus to creatures, demons, angels, gods, and so on. He planned for each of them to pick one or two areas of magic to focus on and at least one type of being. They would all need a solid grounding in all of it, of course, but their specialties would be where the real advancements would be made. 

Gabriel had the utmost respect for the men of letters. They had achieved incredible things for having stumbled around blind, but this new iteration would have an archangel at the helm. They would be smarter, better prepared, and have access to a far deeper knowledge base. That didn’t mean that the old work would be useless. Their ideas were revolutionary, and their mistakes chronicled. They had an ingenuity that Gabriel couldn’t match, but he had a feeling the boys could. It wasn’t something that was built into angels, and even most humans weren’t nearly as good, but the men of letters, both then and now, were some of the best critical thinkers out there. Armed with Gabriel’s knowledge, and their ideas, it would truly be something remarkable.


	29. Chapter 29

The four of them had an action packed summer. They spent two days a week in various places in South America, two days a week at the bunker cleaning and organizing, and three days a week on the island, spending as much time wrapped up in their books as they did having fun. In fact, they regularly had books in their hands while lounging on the beach. By the end of the summer they were all over halfway through with the last of the introductory books. They were only about halfway finished with organizing the bunker as well, but since they wouldn’t be setting up shop there until they graduated college they weren’t as worried about it. They did all want to be at least starting on advanced magical theory by the time they brought anyone else in though. 

Gabriel had made it clear that they would be the primary teachers of any new people, though he would handle the testing aspect at each level. They had all agreed that no one would get access to the bunker until they were at least finished with all the introductory books that the boys were currently working on. There was just too much that could go wrong and Gabriel couldn’t watch everyone all the time. 

They had all, obviously, signed up for off-campus housing and with two weeks left before school started, Gabriel made two doors in Richard and Robbie’s room, each leading to a small studio apartment, one by the Stanford campus and one by the Princeton campus. He also added a door to his and Sam’s room, for a slightly larger apartment for the two of them, letting out near Oxford. Each apartment had a magically hidden door leading back to the main house, and they rarely used their apartments at all. They just kept them for appearances sake, preferring to live at the main house. 

Rather than make friends that they would have to hide the majority of their lives from, they geared their friendships towards people they felt would be most likely to work well with the men of letters. For this reason, they were far more open in their classes geared towards their chosen field than in the general education classes they had to take. Thanks to their advanced placement studies, there were far fewer of those than normal though and they were able to focus primarily on what they actually wanted and needed to learn. 

It was just a few weeks before Christmas break when they boys had finished the last of the introductory books and Gabriel took the whole weekend to test them thouroughly before giving them some new books on advanced magical theory, demonology, and creature studies. They had also chosen their magical specializations. Sam wanted to specialize in Wards and Sigils, Richard in spells and curse-breaking, and Robbie in binding magic, but Gabriel told them to finish the advanced magical theory book before they got more advanced books in their specialties. They needed to know all the theory before they actually got into the more advanced practice. 

They were all glad that they would be able to work at their own pace because this set of books was much thicker than the previous ones. They doubted they would be through them in less than a year, especially with all their other coursework. Gabriel offered to fudge their general education classes a bit, so they didn’t have to sit through so much and the boys agreed that they would take him up on it if needed, but they wanted to stick it out for the time being. They didn’t have that many of them anyway. 

Just before winter break started, they decide to try and pitch the program to the new people they had been feeling out. Since Gabriel already knew all the people that Sam did, he was able to easily give his approval for Matt and Mandy, but Mark’s soul was a little too cloudy for Gabriel’s comfort, so he was cut out. They all went to visit Richard and meet his friends next. Jared and Genevieve easily passed muster, as did Robbie’s friends Jensen and Daneel. He was glad to see that all three of them had focused on couples so as to cause as little difficulty as possible with the whole secrets thing. Once everyone was approved they decided to bring everyone through the magic door to the main house blind so they wouldn’t have to go through everything three times. 

It was six very confused people who settled on the sofas that Friday afternoon for the talk. Gabriel let the boys have the floor since they would be the main point of contact and he just sat back in the recliner with a glass of wine and watched the show. 

Sam, having done this once before, was elected to start. “So here’s the thing. Magic is real. Demons, angels, gods, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, all of it.”

Their guests suddenly burst into laughter, as they all expected so they just waited with indulgent smiles as they got it out of their systems. They had decided that enough people knew about Gabriel’s true identity as it was, so for now at least, he would be Loki. Once they realized that their hosts weren’t laughing they stopped and started looking at them incredulously. “Why don’t we take this conversation outside,” Richard said with a smirk, knowing that suddenly being on a tropical beach in December would at least open their minds a bit, and they followed Richard outside. 

“Where the hell are we?” Jared asked slightly agitated and not knowing what was going on here. 

“And who are you people really,” Matt chimed in. 

“We are on an unnamed island that I created millennia ago. My name is Loki,” Gabriel said with a smirk seeing the recognition on some of the faces and explained for the rest, “Norse god of Chaos and Mischief.”

“The rest of us are just regular humans. Well as regular as we can be given our secret lives,” Robbie said. 

“There was a secret society that died out a few decades ago, dedicated to the study of the supernatural and functioning as support for all the hunters out there fighting the monsters that threaten humanity. My grandfather was a member of this secret society and we are looking to reform it,” Sam told them. 

“Hunters? Fighting monsters? Secret societies? Are you guys serious?” Jensen asked in shock. 

“Deadly. Sam’s brother is one of those hunters, as was the rest of his family,” Richard told them. 

“Tell us more about this secret society and what would be expected of us,” Genevieve ordered cutting off the rest of the protests. 

“Well it’s called the men of letters,” Sam started. 

“I object to the name,” Daneel interjected. 

“We can change it. It’s not that important. That’s just what they called themselves,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

Daneel nodded for someone to continue and Richard took up the explanation from there. “Other than your normal schoolwork, you would be expected to learn about magic and other beings.”

Robbie took over. “This would be at your own pace. There will be no kind of time-table for you to follow or deadlines or anything,” he assured them. 

“You will be tested thoroughly at each level before moving on though. Magic can be very dangerous,” Gabriel said sternly. 

“Yeah tell me about it,” Richard muttered and Sam, Gabriel, and Robbie laughed. When the others looked at him curiously he explained. “We were working on potions one day a couple years ago and I wasn’t paying close enough attention and added the wrong ingredient and if Loki hadn’t stopped the explosion it would have taken out the entire town. Ended up hurting him pretty bad stopping it though.”

“I wouldn’t say bad. It just drained my powers and I was laid up recovering for a day and a half,” Gabriel reassured him. He looked at the other six and said, “Which is why, if you accept this opportunity, we will be absolutely sure you know what you’re doing before you’re able to practice alone.”

“Can we have some time to consider it?” Mandy asked.

“Of course. Just know that you can’t talk about this to anyone outside of those of us present, or Sam’s brother Dean if he happens to come by,” Richard told them. 

“Isn’t this an island? How would he come by?” Jensen asked. 

“He just calls when he wants to visit and Loki snaps him here,” Sam told them. He then explained that Loki generally went by the name Gabriel so that they wouldn’t have to remember to keep calling him Loki. After a little laughter about the irony of a pagan god choosing an archangel’s name to go incognito, they accepted that and the core four moved on down the beach to give the others time to chat. It was early in the afternoon still, so they all just enjoyed the beach for a few hours until dinnertime where they filed into the house and everyone was invited to dinner. 

Jensen started the conversation. “Ok so we all like the idea, but don’t know if we’ll have time to focus on anything else. We all work in addition to school to help cover the cost.”

“Oh that’s no problem. Part of this program comes with all school and housing costs covered, as well as however much spending money you need,” Gabriel said with a grin as he snapped his fingers and large wads of cash appeared in the center of the table for emphasis. 

“Just so I understand this correctly,” Jared started wide-eyed. “You’ll pay for school, books, and housing, and give us unlimited amounts of spending money and we quit our jobs and study magic in our spare time.”

“I don’t know that I would say unlimited spending money. We need to stay under the radar after all, but more than reasonable amounts sure. But you also have to commit to whatever we end up calling the old men of letters. It’s not just a free ride through college. It’s a career path,” Gabriel pointed out. “I can make you apartments next to the boys, with doors leading to rooms in the main house here on the island to cover housing and keep you close for your studies.”

“Who will be teaching us? You?” Daneel asked. 

“Sam, Richard, and Robbie will be teaching you the basics, but once you reach a practical level, I will be supervising any practice since I have the power to mitigate any accidents.”

“And you will be forbidden to practice anything on your own…no matter what…until given permission,” Sam said firmly, despite the fact that Gabriel had already mentioned that. He felt it could use a little emphasis. 

The six of them had no trouble agreeing to that, remembering Richard’s story about nearly blowing up a whole town from one small mistake. They spent the rest of dinner talking about what they hoped to do with the group and what they would need in terms of coursework and by the end of dinner all six of them had signed on, and had plans to pick up or change their language class for the next semester. The four American based students were going to pick up Latin, but he two at Oxford already knew Latin and Mandy was fluent in French and Matt in Spanish, so they were going to take Czech and Danish respectively. 

Sam, Richard, and Robbie had chosen well since all six of them were already on track to get the degrees that would be helpful, so the only changes they needed to make were the languages. There was a little more talk after dinner about how the housing would work out, namely whether the couples wanted to share or live separately. All of them decided to share, since they had been together for quite a while and if it hadn’t been for the cost of off-campus housing as opposed to the dorms they would already be living together.


	30. Chapter 30

The new six gladly accepted the offer to stay for the holidays. They had planned on staying at school for their jobs, but promptly quit once their new offer was in place. Gabriel decided that for simplicities sake he would just start a bank account and give each of them a card to use against it. He warned them that if they drew too much attention he would pull their access and none of them had any intention of screwing up such a sweet deal. 

They had discussed the matter and decided on a new name. They were now called the society of letters. Humans of letters and people of letters had been vetoed as stupid, but they liked the society of letters. 

All six of the newcomers took to it well and the boys were once again praised on their good choices. They had decided against adding anyone else right now, figuring that nine of them, not counting Gabriel would be enough for now. They were hoping to make it a legacy thing like it had been before so the numbers would increase with future generations, taught by their parents, because there were only so many that Gabriel could supervise at once, and only so many levels he could supervise at. 

There was a clear chain of command with the group. Gabriel was at the head, with Sam, Richard, and Robbie as his Lieutenants, and the rest at the bottom. They knew that once they were caught up they would be equal with the other three though, even if they never became as close to Gabriel as they were. They really had nothing to complain about on the personal front. They were all treated well and included in everything. Much like when Richard and Robbie had joined, they had gradually started pulling away from their other friends, choosing to keep with their group where they didn’t have any secrets and could talk openly. Thankfully those friendships they had made since starting college were only a few months old, so it wasn’t too hard to see them go. 

Robbie had encountered a few demons in California, and was able to handle them on his own, without calling in the cavalry. They knew far more than they did the last time and Robbie was able to successfully interrogate the demons as well. It seemed they had noticed the missing demon from last year, and since hunters just exorcised demons and that one wasn’t back in hell, they were focusing their search a little more tightly on that region. 

Robbie called Dean and had him alert the hunters network of the demon’s new tactics, so there tended to be a few more hunters around to handle the issue. Any information they picked up from the demons was passed to the society who planned on building a hierarchy and learning how they functioned as a group. 

Sam, Richard, and Robbie were forbidden from giving up the secrets of Gabriel’s trick questions on the tests, but they did remind the others often that Gabriel was a trickster and when the time came for them to take their first set of tests the other three had no problems telling them how grueling it could be. Richard even told them that the SATs were a relaxing day at the beach compared to Gabriel’s tests. Needless to say that by the time they rolled around, all six of them were buckets of nerves.

They all passed with flying colors though and went on to the next set of books by Easter. Jensen made a remark about how it wasn’t as difficult as they thought it would be so Robbie just smirked and let him flip through the advanced magical theory book which was about eight inches thick and Jensen read three or four pages and the concepts were so far over his head that he didn’t even know what it was talking about. 

“How long have you been studying this stuff?” he asked curiously. 

“Just over two and a half years. And we’re just getting started on the supernatural beings section,” he told him. 

“That’s crazy,” Jensen said shaking his head. “This will take longer than college will.”

“Well if you consider it as a kind of grad school probably not. Richard, Sam, and I will probably have the heavy educational part out of the way and ready to dive into research by the time we graduate, but we’ll never stop learning. It would take a dozen lifetimes to even read the whole men of letters library and archives, much less do anything else. That’s why once we reach a certain point, we specialize.”

“So have you specialized yet?” Jensen asked curiously. 

“I’ve chosen my magical specialties but won’t start studying them more in-depth until I finish the advanced magical theory,” he told him. When Jensen just looked at him expectantly he said, “binding magic.”

“Cool.”

Time flew by and before they knew it summer was upon them. They all went home for two weeks before returning to the island and by the time there were only a couple weeks left of the summer, the new six had moved on to the next set of books on warding and sigils and introduced them to the bunker. They were all completely impressed and wasted no time picking out their rooms for when they were here full time. Gabriel, unable to expand space within the wards, was essentially combining two rooms for the couples, and of course upgrading the furniture. With six more people helping they managed to get the rest of the organization finished by the end of the summer. They had been able to condense the ingredients into four rooms and separated them into categories with two rooms each; plant parts and creature parts and that part had been finished last summer. 

The artifacts however, were expanded into seven rooms and there had been some debate on how to organize them. Given the fact that mixing different types of cultural magic could be destructive in rituals, they ended up deciding to separate them by region of origin, hence the seven rooms, and then section them off by branch of use, and order them by level of power. They left the showpieces in the library for the time being though. They weren’t hurting anything there and they looked pretty cool and livened up the place. One of Gabriel’s first acts when he fixed the wards had been to soundproof all the bedrooms, which they got plenty of use out of, as everyone wanted to spend the last week before they had to settle back in for school at the bunker. 

They were halfway through their sophomore year when Sam suddenly felt a foreign burst of magic attach to him. He quickly muttered a spell to clear the tracker and turned to survey the area, noticing someone from across the courtyard watching him. He began walking trying to get somewhere less crowded and urge whatever it was close enough to get a good read on what it was. 

He finally found a deserted street and ducked into an alley and behind a garbage bin, knowing that without the tracker it would take a few minutes for whatever it was to find him and he could hopefully use that time to figure out what it was and thus how to handle it. There was no sulfur residue in the air so it wasn’t a demon. The essence of the being wasn’t wild, ruling out creature, nor was it earthy ruling out god. It was ordered and precise and suddenly Sam knew exactly what he was dealing with. 

The quickly cut his hand and drew a banishing sigil on the side of the dumpster and slammed his bloody hand into it, blasting the angel out of the area. He went to his last class of the day, knowing that it would take at least four hours for the angel to put himself back together and get back here and then he rushed home to let Gabriel know about the encounter. 

“Damnit!” Gabriel cursed as he started pacing. 

“What’s going on?” Robbie asked as he, Jensen and Daneel were just getting ready to head out for school, being on the west coast so nine hours behind Sam’s schedule. 

“The angels found Sam,” he said running a frustrated hand through his hair. Things were about to get a whole lot worse. They would do whatever was necessary to get him back on the path they wanted him on, and being in college in England wasn’t it. And to make matters worse they now knew that Sam was magically trained, not that he faulted Sam for that. That cat was out of the bag the second Sam cleared the tracker which was instinct to him now, and a very good thing, otherwise they could have followed him right back to the island. It still didn’t help the situation though. 

“What can we do?” Daneel asked worriedly, just as Matt and Mandy walked in, having gotten out a little later than Sam. 

“Do about what?” Matt asked. They brought them up to speed on the situation and Matt just sighed and said, “Shit. I thought I sensed something in the area, but it was too far away for me to pick it up clearly.”

Gabriel paced for a few more minutes before he kicked a wall in his frustration. “I’m gonna have to go back home,” he said annoyed. 

“What? You can’t, Gabriel! They’ll kill you!”

“I’ll manage Samshine. It’s not like I’ll be strolling through the front door. I want an audience with Mr. high and mighty himself and I’ll go directly to him. If he wants to fight me he’s welcome to,” Gabriel finished with a sneer. 

“You get the feeling we’re missing something?” Mandy asked the others. 

Gabriel sighed. There was no use keeping the secret anymore. “Before I was Loki, I was the archangel Gabriel, and I will make my brother call off his dogs and end this madness once and for all,” he vowed.


	31. Chapter 31

“Gabriel. Please. Let’s talk about this before you go off and do something rash,” Sam pleaded. 

“There’s nothing to talk about Sammy. We can’t go to war with heaven, and we can’t keep you hidden from them forever. I always knew it would come to this when they decided to enter the game,” Gabriel tried to reason with him. 

“There has to be something,” Sam said hopelessly. “I’ll leave school, go into hiding, stay under the wards, whatever I have to do.”

“You can’t spend the rest of your life hiding, Samshine. That’s no life at all. Besides which it wouldn’t help the rest of the world any. We always knew the demons were looking for you. Now that the angels are in on the hunt it won’t be long before the two groups meet, and then we’re risking open biblical warfare right here on earth.”

Everyone in the room gasped in horror. “They can’t…” Sam trailed off wide-eyed. 

“They can and they will. Rather than the big prize fight they have planned that will wipe out half the planet, there will be skirmishes all over the planet and who knows which will have a higher death toll. I wish I could just kick all the demons back to hell, but I have no leverage there, so I have to pull the little leverage I have with my brothers to get them to call back their forces.” 

“Gabriel…” Sam breathed out fearfully.

Gabriel took Sam in his arms and held him tightly. “I told you that I would protect you with every breath I have, my sweet Sammy, and I meant it. Don’t worry. All isn’t lost. I have an advantage over Michael if it comes to a fight.”

“What advantage?” Sam asked losing his battle with his tears. 

“You, Sam. I have something to live for, something to fight for, that Michael could never even comprehend,” Gabriel said with a soft smile and kissed Sam desperately, knowing that it may be their last. “Never forget how much I love you, Sam,” he whispered as he disappeared. 

Robbie and Matt were closest and managed to catch Sam, before he crumpled to the floor in his daze and managed to get him to the couch. Sam closed his eyes and whispered, “I love you Gabriel,” hoping that the archangel heard it. He couldn’t get Gabriel’s last words out of his head, and how much they had felt like a goodbye and he felt his heart breaking. 

The others realized that he needed some time alone so they headed into the kitchen, and Robbie was the one who was bombarded with the archangel questions, but he didn’t mind. Sam was in no shape to answer and Gabriel wasn’t here at the moment, so he would take whatever load he needed bear, pushing his own worry about Gabriel to the back of his mind. He did take a moment to call Richard though and tell him to hightail it back home, they had an emergency. 

It didn’t take long before the last three of their group were coming in the door and upon seeing Sam sitting on the couch, staring at nothing with tears running down his face, they knew that something was up with Gabriel. Robbie waved them into the kitchen and dropped the bombshell on Jared and Genevieve and proceeded to continue answering everything he could along with Richard as the two of them clung to each other in their concern as well. While the others were worried, they just didn’t have as close of a bond with Gabriel as the other three did, so were handling it a lot better. 

 

Gabriel appeared directly in Michael’s office in heaven. Only an archangel could bust through the figurative door like that, everyone else had to be invited in so Michael was understandably shocked to suddenly find someone standing in front of his desk. He was even more shocked when he looked up to see Gabriel and he jumped to his feet. “Gabriel! Brother! I thought you were dead!” he exclaimed happily. 

“Because I wanted you to think that,” Gabriel said coldly, trying not to betray how wonderful it was to see his brother after so long. 

That took Michael aback and he faltered for a moment. “Why…” he asked heartbrokenly. 

“Why? You really don’t know? Did you really never notice what all the constant fighting was doing to me? How many times I got caught in the crossfire and injured trying to keep the peace? And you want to know why?” Gabriel asked incredulously. 

Michael blanched. “I don’t…I mean…” Looking back he could see it, but how had he never noticed at the time? How could he let things get so bad that his baby brother had felt the need to run away for so long? “I’m so sorry, Gabriel. I should have seen it. I should have paid more attention,” he said sadly. 

“Yes you should have, but that’s beside the point. I have a new life now and am very happy…or was before your troops started interfering,” Gabriel brought the conversation back around to why he was here. 

Michael looked up in shock and Gabriel managed to suppress his smirk. His plan to keep Michael off guard was working perfectly. “Why…who…” Michael stammered, not quite following. 

“This whole apocalypse garbage. It needs to stop. If it is meant to happen then it will without you pushing it along,” Gabriel said. 

“How are you involved with all that?” Michael asked curiously. 

“Well aside from the fact that I happen to like the planet and would rather see it in one piece, I’ve fallen in love with the younger vessel. He is mine Michael, and I will not allow anyone to use him, or his brother,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“But Father’s will…” Michael protested. 

“If it is truly Father’s will then it will come to pass regardless of either of our actions and you know it, Michael,” Gabriel wasn’t giving an inch. 

“But the vessels have been born…it’s time,” Michael tried to reason with him. 

“They have been born thanks to your meddling with the bloodlines, but it is not yet time. They will be born again, when the world is truly ready for the end. That is not now.”

“How can you be so sure?” Michael asked desperately. 

“Because I was to herald the beginning of the end in case you forgot Michael, or do you truly think that Father could not find me, no matter how well I’ve hidden.”

Michael sighed and started to pace as he thought. Gabriel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, not betraying his tension and readiness to respond to an attack, but keeping his eyes narrowed at his brother. After a long time, Michael turned to Gabriel and said, “I will make an agreement with you baby brother. I will do no more to hasten the apocalypse and will call back all angels deployed in search of the vessels, but if Father comes to you and tells you that it is time, you must heed his words and follow his commands, no matter your feelings for the child.”

Gabriel thought about it for a moment. Their father had left millennia ago, and the chances of him coming back for such a purpose were extremely slim. Gabriel would wager that he had forgotten all about them a long time ago. On the off chance that he did come back, Gabriel would cross that bridge when and if they came to it. His immediate concern was the here and now, but he began making plans to protect Sam from him if the time came. “Agreed,” Gabriel said with a terse nod and was surprised when Michael wrapped him in a warm hug. 

“Please come visit sometimes Gabriel. I know you have a life now and I won’t interfere, but don’t cut us off again. I promise I will be a better brother to you in the future, but I can’t lose you again. Please.” Michael begged. 

Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath. He had long convinced himself that no one cared, and that was the only way he had been able to survive the loss, but now…seeing the proof that he was loved…he wasn’t sure if he could walk away again. He gradually pulled his arms up to return Michael’s hug and said, “We will see, but right now my love is probably beside himself with worry for me, so I should really be getting home.”

Michael winced a bit at the word home, heart breaking that Gabriel didn’t consider heaven his home any longer. Knowing the fact and hearing it spoken so matter-of-factly were two different things. “I understand baby brother. I hope to see you soon,” Michael said reluctantly letting Gabriel go.

Before Gabriel could leave however, Raphael entered, and did a double take at him. “Gabriel?!” he said in shock. 

“Yes, Raphael. Rejoice, for Gabriel is alive,” Michael said happily. 

“Should have known you’d show up right at the end. No doubt to bask in our glory,” he sneered and Michael spun to glare at Raphael. 

“That is enough, brother,” Michael said firmly. “There will no longer be the end unless our father returns to command us,” he told him. 

“What?!” Raphael asked incredulously. “After all the work we’ve done, everything it’s taken to get us here, and you’re throwing it all away? For him?”

“I am throwing it away, as you say, because Gabriel has helped me to see that it was not our place to begin it in the first place. It will begin on its own without our interference if it is meant to,” Michael said firmly, placing himself between Raphael and Gabriel, doing what he should have done in the first place and protect his baby brother. 

“You don’t have the right…” Raphael started. 

Michael cut him off. “I do have the right. I am in charge here. Unless you wish to challenge me for it?”

“Challenge us,” Gabriel said stepping up next to Michael and putting a hand on his shoulder in support. “I will stand by Michael’s side in this matter,” he said confidently. 

Michael turned to him shocked and said, “I cannot let you fight for me. Not after everything…the way I failed you…”

Gabriel turned to him with a smile. “I won’t be fighting for you,” he said bluntly and Michael understood. He was fighting for his love. Michael would spare him, Raphael would not. That was Gabriel’s motivation and Michael would let him do as he wished. 

Raphael glared at them but backed down. “I’m glad we understand each other. I will not hesitate to clip your wings if you go against me on this Raphael so be warned,” Michael told him. He knew the other archangel’s deviousness well and had little trust for him. Luckily his schedule had just cleared drastically so he would have time to watch carefully. 

Raphael nodded curtly and spun on his heel and left. Michael turned back to Gabriel and pulled him into another hug. “Go back home to your human and be happy. I love you baby brother,” Michael said sadly, thinking that now that it had been proven that the fighting was still going on, Gabriel would never come back. 

Gabriel couldn’t bear the heartache in his brother’s voice, and Michael had proven himself to Gabriel, at least in part. Enough for Gabriel to make an effort at least. “I will see you soon, big brother,” Gabriel promised as he returned the hug and disappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

Gabriel appeared back in their living room and immediately caught sight of Sam and fell to his knees in front of him, placing one hand on Sam’s knee and running the other through his hair. “I’m back Samshine. I’m okay,” he said softly using his thumb to wipe away Sam’s tears as Sam just grabbed hold of him and buried his face in Gabriel’s neck. “Shh. It’s okay Sammy. I’m here,” he said soothingly. 

He saw the kitchen door open and he got a relieved smile from Richard and gave him a grateful nod as he led Sam back to their bedroom, pulling him into the bed and holding him close. “I…I was so afraid I’d lost you, Gabriel,” Sam whispered. 

“You didn’t,” Gabriel assured him, rubbing his back as he pulled himself together. “I got you.”

“Sorry,” Sam sniffled. “I’m being a baby.”

“No you’re not. You really think I would be in any better shape if the situation were reversed?” Gabriel tried to reassure him. 

Sam leaned up and pulled Gabriel into a kiss, licking along the archangel’s lower lip and Gabriel happily opened for him. Sam grabbed Gabriel and rolled the archangel on top of him and Gabriel felt himself hardening as Sam’s hands tugged desperately at his shirt. Gabriel sat up long enough to shuck off his shirt and leaned back down to kiss Sam some more as he worked Sam’s buttons and ground his hips down, feeling Sam’s erection pressing against his own. 

Gabriel moved his lips to Sam’s neck licking and nipping and sucking the sensitive skin as Sam clutched at his back with one arm and had the other hand firmly on Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel slid Sam’s shirt off his shoulders as he nipped across his collarbone before continuing downwards and swirling his tongue around Sam’s nipple as he arched up off the bed moaning. 

Gabriel could feel Sam’s desperation and didn’t take too long working over the rest of his chest and stomach, torn between getting to the main event and taking his time to make Sam feel loved. When he reached Sam’s belly button he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down and off and slid a lubed hand between them and quickly pressed a finger past Sam’s tight wall of muscle as he took Sam’s hard cock in his mouth. 

Sam’s hand tangled in Gabriel’s hair as he thrust his hips up looking for more and Gabriel started moving his finger quickly in and out. “Oh…fuck…Gabriel…more…” Sam gasped and Gabriel obliged, sliding a second finger in and pumping hard and fast as his mouth worked faster bringing Sam right up close to the edge, before he slowed down again, both his mouth and his hand, scissoring his fingers and making Sam whimper with need. 

Before long Sam felt the third finger enter him, and Gabriel was moving so slow…too slow…over his cock. He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the tip before moving down and kissing all along the shaft and then back up for one last lick over the his slit before he pulled back completely, removed his own pants and slicked up his cock. While he was doing that, Sam flipped over to his hands and knees and Gabriel kneeled behind him, attempting to enter him slowly, but Sam just threw his hips back, taking Gabriel balls deep, and pulling a surprised moan from the archangel as he pulled back and then snapped his hips forward again, going straight for the sweet spot. 

“God…Gabriel…fuck me…harder…” Sam panted, needing it hard and fast and desperate. 

Gabriel obliged him and started pounding himself into Sam hard and fast. Sam meeting him with every thrust. Gabriel’s hands went to Sam’s hips pulling him back harder into him as their moans got louder along with the slapping of flesh and Gabriel found himself getting ready to cum far sooner than he wanted to, but when he tried to slow down, Sam just gasped, “Don’t…don’t stop…Gabriel…please…”

Gabriel picked up the pace again, pulling Sam back into him and pressing his head down to the bed so he could get even deeper as he pounded Sam’s tight hot ass. “Oh…fuck…Sammy…gonna…cum…god…Sam!” he cried out as he slammed hard and deep one last time as he blew, pushing Sam over the edge completely untouched as he gasped, “God…yes…Gabriel!”

They collapsed on the bed and Gabriel pulled Sam close again. After they had caught their breath and come down from their high, Sam asked, “So what happened?”

“That’s a story for everyone I think, but there is one thing you need to know first. I had to make an agreement to get Michael to back off. If my father returns and says that it’s time for the apocalypse I have to return to heaven and follow all of his commands, even the ones involving you and I can’t interfere,” Gabriel started. Sam sucked in a sharp breath. “The chances of that happening are slim to none which is the only reason I made the deal. Father left millennia ago and hasn’t been seen since and even if he were still paying attention, he never intended this to happen so soon. But you need to be aware because if you suddenly find me gone, with my access coin left behind, you can’t come looking for me and you have to stay under the bunker’s wards as much as humanly possible. Understand?”

“But you don’t think it’ll happen?” Sam asked ignoring the lump in his throat at the very thought. 

“No. I really don’t,” Gabriel said honestly. 

“Then there’s no need for me to make that promise,” Sam said matter-of-factly. 

“Sam…” Gabriel said tiredly. 

“No. I’m not just going to accept losing you Gabriel, no matter the circumstances,” Sam said firmly. 

“Sam, you have to. Otherwise you will be pushed into being Lucifer’s vessel and destroying the world and I’ll have no choice but to help them, and do you know what that would do to me? Please Sam. I know that this is unlikely to ever to come up. But please just humor me on this one okay?”

“Fine. As long as you promise to never forget how much I love you and come back to me as soon as it’s safe to do so if it ever is,” Sam reluctantly agreed. 

“Agreed. I would have done that anyway,” Gabriel told him gently pulling him in for another kiss. After a few minutes they broke for air. “You ready to get the whole story out for everyone?”

“Yeah. They’re probably all on tenterhooks waiting,” Sam said as he slid out of bed reaching for his clothes. 

They called everyone into the living room and Gabriel gave them the rundown of what happened in heaven. “So everything is good with you and Michael now?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“It’s on the mend. There is still a long way to go though,” Gabriel told him. 

“Does that mean you’re going to be spending more time in heaven?” Richard asked curiously. He found the whole idea of heaven fascinating and loved hearing about it. 

“Not particularly. I will go visit from time to time, but I won’t be spending a great deal of time there, no.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell us you were an archangel?” Jensen asked slightly accusatory. 

“Because I’ve been in hiding from everyone and everything for millennia and I felt that too many people already knew. It still needs to be kept a secret though. If the pagans were to find out what I really am they would be out for my head.”

“We could have kept it a secret before,” Jared said disgruntled. 

“I’m sure you could have, but I still would have had to place a block in your mind to keep anything telepathic from pulling it out, and I didn’t want to do that without your permission and you didn’t know me well enough to trust me that far then,” Gabriel told them honestly. 

“Well we know now, and we trust you, so do what you have to do,” Daneel said and Gabriel nodded gratefully and snapped his fingers, placing all six blocks simultaneously. 

“So can I meet him?” Sam asked. 

“I…you…huh?” Gabriel stammered caught completely off guard with that question and the flabbergasted look on his face was enough to send everyone into gales of laughter. 

“God…Gabe…the look on your face,” Robbie gasped out. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes good-naturedly as his own lips quirked into a smile and he asked, “Why would you want to meet him?”

Sam managed to get himself in control enough to answer the question seriously. “He’s your brother. He’s important to you. I’d like to get to know him,” he said with a shrug. 

“You’re serious?” Gabriel asked incredulously. That Sam would want to meet Michael after everything he’d tried to do to Sam and his brother boggled the mind. 

“Absolutely,” Sam said with a nod. 

“I don’t know how that would work, but I’ll see what I can do,” Gabriel promised. 

“And if you can work it, we’d like to meet him too,” Richard said excitedly. 

“Why?” Gabriel asked confused. 

“He’s the ruler of heaven. If that’s not interesting then I don’t know what is,” Matt said with the same excitement. 

“So what? You want to interview him?” Gabriel asked amused. 

“I wouldn’t put it like that, but basically, yeah,” Mandy said. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes again. You’d think one archangel would be enough for them, but he promised to see what he could do. Michael owed him big time, and if it would make them happy he’d try to pull some strings. “Whatever we do it will have to be out there though. I don’t trust him enough to give him access to my wards just yet, and definitely not the bunker’s wards,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“Works for me. If two archangels aren’t enough to keep us safe then we’re in trouble,” Sam joked and Gabriel gave a little chuckle at that and let it go. The kid was far too trusting for his own good. He just hoped this wasn’t a trick by Michael to get to Sam. He didn’t think his brother would go that far, but it had been a long time since he’d known him and people could change.


	33. Chapter 33

“Now that the potential crisis is over, anyone who has class hop to,” Gabriel said with a grin as the three west coasters headed out. They had missed their first class of the day, but would make the rest. The three east coasters were a few minutes late for their first afternoon class and the three England based students went and crashed on the couch in front of the tv, Gabriel plopping down in Sam’s lap and they enjoyed the rest of the evening. Running three different time zones in the same house could be confusing at times but they managed. 

The next day while Sam was in class, Gabriel popped in on Michael. “Gabriel! I’m so happy to see you,” Michael exclaimed. “How are you? How is the vessel? I do hope that he wasn’t too distressed after yesterday’s drama.”

“His name is Sam, not ‘the vessel’,” Gabriel said pointedly before answering his brother’s questions. “We’re all good.”

Michael nodded. He had known that it would take time to get Gabriel to open up again, but he was here and that was the important thing. If there was one thing archangel’s had in abundance, it was patience. “Sam then. I was unaware of his name.” He got an accepting nod from Gabriel, who had plopped himself in a chair and put his feet on Michael’s desk. “I have recalled all angels from earth, save the ones who are observing as normal. I also made everyone aware that our plans for the apocalypse were waiting on word from our father before moving forward and that no one was to take any actions to hasten it.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel said cooly. 

That out of the way, he tried making small talk. Get Gabriel to come out of his shell and talk to him. “I understand from Azrael that Sam is quite accomplished with magic, at least as it affects angels. Have you been teaching him?”

“I have. He and his friends have decided to rebuild the men of letters.”

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad to see that you are still on board with Father’s plan even if you disagree with the timing.”

“You of all people should know, Michael, that his plan will play out regardless of any of us. I simply gave Sam a choice,” Gabriel said warningly. 

“Yes. You may have been correct about the timing. With him at the helm of the men of letters and the brother a hunter, their bloodlines will merge again in time and the vessels will be reborn.” 

“Yes, well, they would like to meet you. Sam in particular,” Gabriel told him, wanting to see how far his brother would go to make piece. 

“And this will make you happy? Me meeting with them?” Michael asked. 

“It will make them happy, which is my primary concern.”

“If I do this, will you speak openly with me and treat me like a brother again?” Michael asked, desperate to end this stand-off. He understood why Gabriel was keeping his distance. He truly did, but he wanted his brother back, not the cold creature in front of him. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. It seemed that Michael was willing to make the effort, so Gabriel would too. “I will speak openly with you, but as far as being brothers again…that will take time.”

“I can live with that,” Michael said with a smile. “So what have you been doing with yourself, other than training new scholars.”

Gabriel actually gave a real answer this time and regaled his brother with tales of his life, getting stern disapproval at some points and raucous laugher at others and they soon settled into an easy camaraderie that was reminiscent of the good days they used to have. They were having so much fun that they didn’t notice the passage of time until Gabriel got a prayer from Sam, saying that he was home from school. 

Gabriel bade his brother goodbye, promising to return again the next day, and went home to Sam. “You didn’t have to come home,” Sam told him. “I know how much you missed being with your brother.”

“That’s true, but I can go see him again tomorrow. I get so little time with you as it is,” Gabriel said nuzzling Sam’s neck. Between school, magical studies, and sleep, their time together always seemed so short. They had basically moved all magical practice for the weekends due to the vagaries of the different schedules, but Gabriel was often answering questions as they came up, and Sam was often tutoring Matt and Mandy in the evenings, so they had a few hours in the afternoons and nights together. 

It was decided that Sam would meet Michael first just the three of them, before the head archangel came down to meet the rest of the new society. They met at a coffee house near Sam’s school, after he got out of class one day and after a rocky start where Sam threatened Michael to be good to Gabriel and Michael amusedly returned the threat, making Gabriel rather tense for fear of a fight breaking out, it actually ended up going well. It had been more than a week since Gabriel had brought up this meeting so Michael had taken the time to look into human social customs and found this one rather amusing. 

They all knew that Sam couldn’t hurt Michael, and that Michael wouldn’t dare hurt Sam for fear of inciting Gabriel’s wrath, but Michael had assumed that the custom was just for show and went along with it. Sam seemed to appreciate the effort even if Gabriel did seem ready to have a coronary, if angels could suffer such afflictions. Sam was saving all of his heaven questions for the meeting with the group, and just treating this as a meeting your lover’s brother situation, trying to put the fact that his lovers brother happened to be the ruler of heaven and arguably the most powerful being in existence out of his mind. 

Overall, though he was a bit stiff, Sam actually managed to like Michael. He was warm and kind, and appreciated a sense of humor for all that he had little of his own, though he supposed growing up with someone like Gabriel, that sort of thing was somewhat of a requirement. 

Michael didn’t meet the rest of the group until the weekend, when Gabriel set up an abandoned building for the meeting, knowing that a lot would be discussed that couldn’t be done in public, and not wanting Michael to have access to any of their wards, so this seemed like the best option. Gabriel had told Michael to expect an interrogation, and Michael knew that they were rebuilding the men of letters and so expected them to have many questions. He wouldn’t betray heaven’s secrets, of course, but there was still plenty he could tell them. 

Michael was surprised to find that they were as interested in hearing anecdotes as they were in getting information on how things worked. He actually managed to enjoy himself for the most part, and wouldn’t be opposed to doing so again from time to time, as he later informed a pleased Gabriel and did, in fact return again, and even sent other angels to speak with them as well. They ended up getting at least one Q and A session with an angel every six months or so, with Michael himself coming down every few years for his own. 

There were still many angels who despised humanity and everything it stood for, and they, of course, were never invited to participate, but the rest of the angels found it to be a rewarding experience and the society of letters became the best storehouse of angelic knowledge in existence. The best storehouse of any knowledge really as the nine of them made outstanding breakthroughs, including cures for recently changed vampires and werewolves and may different creatures that changed at a certain age such as rugaroos. They expanded on the research of the old men of letters and figured out how to cure demons with much less hassle than their method, which Gabriel was shocked to see worked in the first place. He hadn’t thought it possible to cure a demon, but it just went to show how the ingenuity of humans could make even the impossible, possible. 

After the first few visits, Michael was given temporary access to the bunker. Gabriel would meet him somewhere neutral, give him a coin, and bring him past the wards, retrieving the coin again at the end of the visit. All other meetings with angels were still done in neutral locations though. They all grew older and had children, Robbie and Richard and Sam and Gabriel through use of a Gabriel conjured surrogate. 

The founding members of the society were all around fifty years old when, during a visit from Michael, there was suddenly another being there behind where both of the archangels were sitting facing the group that had expanded with the addition of their children. Everyone felt the change in power in the room, but only the two archangels knew what it signified and they both immediately dropped from their chairs and turned kneeling before the figure. “Father,” Michael breathed out. 

All of the humans gasped and followed the archangel’s example, falling to their knees. God smiled and said, “Rise my children.” Once the humans were once again seated and Michael and Gabriel were standing facing him he continued. “I have returned to tell you that I am proud of you both. You have found the balance that I had always intended, despite many missteps along the way.”

Michael looked sheepish. “It was thanks to Gabriel, Father. I would have ended it all.”

“I know,” God told him with an indulgent smile. “But you did not.”

“Will you stay now, Father?” Michael asked hopefully. 

“I will not. I have many worlds to oversee in many dimensions. I merely wished to let you know that you were on the right path, and make a few changes.”

“What kind of changes?” Gabriel asked curiously. 

“Raphael has been plotting against you and has been demoted to a seraph, and those who were plotting with him have been demoted as well.” God paused to allow that to sink in before saying. “Sam. Would you come here please?” Sam gulped nervously and stepped forward. “It was your love that saved Gabriel, and allowed him to save Michael and thus the world. I have been watching you, and if you wish, I will grant you the powers of an archangel so that you may live forever with your beloved and take Raphael’s place.”

Every eye in the room went wide, especially Sam’s and he stammered for a moment before he asked, “Would I have to leave here and live in heaven or…” he trailed off. 

“That would be up to the three of you to decide,” God told them.

Sam looked at Gabriel who said, “You know I’ll always back whatever choice you make.”

He then looked to Michael who said, “I would be proud to call you brother and would likewise support you wherever you choose to spend your time, though I would hope that you spend at least some in heaven. The only thing I will insist is that you take the time to introduce yourself to the others.”

He looked back to God and didn’t dare ask for more time to consider it. The deity had made it clear that he was very busy and wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon if ever, so he had to decide now. “I accept,” he said nervously. 

“I am pleased,” God said with a smile. “Kneel Sam.” Sam did so and God placed his hand on Sam’s bowed head and a glow filled the room. “Rise Samiel.”

Sam did so and said, “Thank you…Father.” God gave a pleased nod and disappeared. 

Sam turned to Gabriel and said questioningly, “Samiel?”

“The -ael or -iel means ‘of God’. It denotes your new status.”

Sam nodded and thought about all the other angels he knew or knew of and realized that they all had then same ending…except, “Lucifer?” 

“His original name was Heliel. Lucifer was a translation that was adopted after he fell and the name of Hell was taken from his name removing the part that was of God.”

“Wow. That’s…interesting,” Sam couldn’t think of a better word. “This is…” Sam trailed off. 

Gabriel knew him well though and was able to finish. “Overwhelming?” he asked with a wry smile. 

“Yeah,” Sam said relieved that he was understood. 

Michael put a hand on his new brother’s shoulder. “Why don’t you take a few days to get used to the idea. I should head home, they have all likely felt the shift of power and will want some explanations. We can introduce you once you have…how do you all say? Wrapped your head around it?”

Sam reached up and squeezed Michael’s hand gratefully. “Thank you…brother,” he said hesitantly and received a smile in response. Richard got up to walk Michael out and retrieve his coin as Sam turned to Gabriel and said jokingly, “I’m not calling you brother.” 

Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh heartily at that, followed by the rest of the room that they had nearly forgotten were there as they headed off towards their room. Now that Sam would be able to see his wings safely, Gabriel had a lot to teach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, though I will add a bonus wing kink chapter. Gabriel does have a lot to teach Sam about them after all.


	34. Chapter 34

Gabriel changed his mind halfway to their bedroom and instead led him back outside the wards to go to the island. Their room at the bunker was still rather small for so many wings. They reappeared on the beach, Gabriel flying them since Sam didn’t quite have the hang of his wings yet. Gabriel would teach him that too, after all the fun parts about the wings of course. 

Gabriel wanted Sam to see for himself how sensitive they were before bringing his own out, show him what felt good and how to handle them. He stripped Sam’s shirt off and moved around behind the newest archangel. “Let’s see those new wings of yours Samshine,” he whispered. 

“How?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel ran his hands over Sam’s shoulder blades, where he knew the primary wings would connect as he said, “Just concentrate on showing them. Will them into existence,” Gabriel prompted. He saw Sam nod and a moment later six glorious brown wings sprouted from Sam’s back and Gabriel marveled at their beauty. They contained every shade of brown in existence from a deep nearly black down to a dark tan. “Beautiful,” Gabriel breathed in awe.

He pressed a soft kiss to the base of Sam’s neck as he moved his hands over the top of Sam’s wings and Sam gasped and fell to his knees, completely overwhelmed at the sensation. “G-Gabriel…” he panted. “F-fuck.” Sam was suddenly rock hard and leaking. 

Gabriel kissed Sam’s neck as he ran his hands lightly down over the feathers and Sam was trembling with need now. Gabriel moved his mouth down and licked over the wing-joint and Sam cried out as he came in his pants. Gabriel didn’t stop though as he kept caressing the wings with his hands and running his lips and tongue over the joints as Sam became a quivering mess once again. “G-god…G-gabriel…p-please…need you…please…” he panted desperately as he undid his now too tight pants and slid them down. 

Gabriel removed one of his hands from Sam’s wings and expertly undid his own pants and slid them down far enough to release his erection as Sam leaned over and put his hands in the sand and Gabriel lined himself up. Before he could move any further though, Sam has slammed his hips back, impaling himself on Gabriel’s large cock. Gabriel moved his hand back into Sam’s wing as Sam moved forward and slammed himself back again. 

Gabriel began to meet the hard and fast rhythm Sam was setting as he buried his hands deep with the wings grabbing handfuls of feathers and tugging on them, pulling the most incredible screeching moans from Sam. He felt Sam cum again quickly, but he didn’t slow his pace, even as the clenching around him made him see stars. Not having his own wings played with, he wasn’t all that close yet. Gabriel leaned down, again paying attention to the joints, biting and sucking as much as kissing and licking as his hands moved more roughly through Sam’s wings and he slammed himself hard and fast into Sam’s tight ass.

It wasn’t long at all before Sam was screaming his release again, this time pulling Gabriel over the edge with him as he slammed deep one last time and spilled himself inside Sam, finally removing his hands from Sam’s wings. He would give him a break before pulling his own wings out. Sam collapsed on his stomach on the sand and Gabriel chuckled and gently lifted his left wings and slid underneath them, pecking his lover on the lips. “W-what the hell was that?” Sam asked awed.

“That, my dear Sammy, was the joy of having wings,” Gabriel said cheerfully. 

Sam knew that seeing Gabriel’s wings when he was still human would have burned his eyes out, but he couldn’t help but feel cheated that he hadn’t been able to do this for Gabriel before and he was determined to remedy that as soon as he could move again. 

It was about half an hour before Sam leaned over and kissed Gabriel deeply. Gabriel could tell he was still tired so he just flipped them over so that Sam was on his back, wings spread in the sand, while he kicked his pants the rest of the way off and then sat up, straddling Sam’s lap and removed his shirt before pulling out his own golden wings. It had been millennia since anyone had touched his wings, since he obviously couldn’t manifest them as a pagan god, and he was more than eager for this. 

Sam’s hands came up to caress Gabriel’s wings and Gabriel was instantly hard and whimpering, grinding himself down on Sam’s still soft cock. He needed Sam inside him so bad he could barely stand it. As Sam’s hands gripped and tugged on Gabriel’s feather’s he spurted over Sam’s chest with a stuttered moan as his hands moved to Sam’s wings again. It didn’t take long at all for both of them to be rock hard again and as soon as Gabriel felt Sam’s cock responding to his ministrations he slammed his ass down on it with a heavy moan as Sam’s hands continued to work his wings and one hand moved around him to grip and caress the joints in his back. 

“Oh…god…yes…Sammy…more…” Gabriel cried out as he rode Sam’s cock hard. Sam thrust up deeper into Gabriel as his hands worked over every inch of Gabriel’s wings and all of the joints, as Gabriel moaned and whimpered and made sounds that were far from human in his pleasured haze. It wasn’t long before Gabriel was adding to the mess on Sam’s chest as Sam slammed his hips up one more time and filled Gabriel with his own cum. 

Gabriel collapsed bonelessly on top of Sam as he snapped his wings away, Sam following suit as they just held each other and basked in the sun on the beach for hours.


End file.
